Hello, Goodbye
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Es todo lo que siempre soñó, pero no hay tiempo para querer ni ser querido, ¿qué hacer con este corazón roto y el inevitable paso del tiempo? ¿Quién es el chico en traje escolar que lo persigue y tiene sus mismos ojos?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _ **7 de octubre**_

Al acercarse las cuatro de la mañana, Krista se preparaba para dormir luego de una jornada de 24 horas en el hospital. Estaba exhausta y un poco angustiada. La muerte de un paciente siempre pesaba en su alma mucho más de lo debido. Deseaba recostarse envuelta en su cómoda cama para descansar y dejar salir todo tipo de preocupaciones. El examen que debía rendir en unos días le producía cierto temor, pero confiaba en su experiencia clínica para, al menos, esa noche dormir en paz.

Decidió tomar una última taza de té mientras esperaba a que terminara el lavado de su uniforme. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a servir el agua caliente en su taza favorita cuando escuchó un nervioso llamado a la puerta de su apartamento.

Se volteó un tanto asustada dejándose enredar por el silencio que la aturdió.

Un nuevo llamado, esta vez un poco más rápido e inseguro.

Se acercó a la puerta ignorando el nudo que se le formó en el estómago. Las imágenes que se desataron en su mente producto de la ansiedad le dejaron la boca seca. Tuvo miedo de volver a verse violentada y atada a una silla llorando por su vida. Temía cada vez que algo tan sospechoso sucedía.

Miró por el ojo de la puerta y se tranquilizó al ver a Leorio al otro lado, aunque nervioso y pálido, mirando a todos lados como si alguien lo siguiera.

Abrió la puerta de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa que pronto se esfumó al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Estaba desesperado.

-Krista-le dijo tomándola por los hombros y hablando con un nudo en la garganta-necesito tu ayuda

-q…que pasa-susurró angustiada

Leorio volvió a salir al pasillo del piso y entró al apartamento cargando en sus brazos un muchacho inconsciente.

-sé que prometí no meterte en problemas, cariño-balbuceaba Leorio entre suspiros- pero no tengo a quién recurrir…

La joven enfermera cerró la puerta con llave. Entendía que todo tenía relación con la profesión de cazador de Leorio, un apartado de la vida de su amigo que detestaba y que él había prometido ignorar mientras se encontrase a su lado. Seguramente la situación era crítica y por ello había llegado hasta ella, en plena madrugada, con un chico agonizando.

-¿quieres que lo cuide?-le preguntó nerviosa, y un poco molesta, desocupando el sofá junto al ventanal para que Leorio pudiese acomodar al muchacho.

-sí. Solo por unos días. Yo no puedo decir que estoy con él…tengo que fingir que no sé dónde está

-¿lo buscan?-preguntó mirándolo de reojo antes de evaluar el aspecto del muchacho herido. Parecía grave, pero las curaciones de Leorio eran efectivas y sus vendajes perfectamente aplicados

-es un imbécil-susurró soltando un sollozo-…le di antibióticos y un analgésico, pero lleva horas inconsciente y no sé qué más hacer, estoy bloqueado

-tranquilo. Sírvenos té. Yo me ocuparé de tu amigo…que asumo es un cazador

-se llama Kurapika, y es un kuruta

Krista expandió sus pupilas relajando sus manos sobre el brazo del amigo de Leorio olvidando que controlaba su pulso. Su corazón se acongojó profundamente y comprendió por qué lo había llevado hacia ella, y también por qué le confiaba la vida de su querido amigo.

-eres la única persona que conoce bien como funciona su organismo. Pero Kurapika no le dice a nadie quién es, espero que guardes el secreto

-es un milagro que esté vivo-dijo Krista quitándole importancia al asunto mientras observaba la herida en la cabeza de Kurapika-¿lo atacaron con nen?

-no lo sé

-¿no lo sabes?

-me llamó hace unas horas pidiéndome ayuda…él nunca pide ayuda nadie-agregó sorbiendo por la nariz-cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde y solo pude contener las hemorragias y traerlo hasta aquí

-has té -insistió con una amable sonrisa apremiante

Durante una hora y luego de 5 tazas de té, Krista se sintió satisfecha con el ritmo cardiaco de Kurapika y la hemorragia pobremente coagulada en la zona temporal del cráneo del chico. Seguía preocupada, pero sin un equipo médico de sostén no podía hacer mucho más.

Leorio se había dormido sobre la alfombra intentando mantenerse despierto a la espera de que Kurapika volviera de su inconsciencia, pero la pena y la pesada vida que había decidido llevar no le permitía esos lujos.

-…gracias

La voz asfixiada y lánguida que brotó de los labios de Kurapika le rompió el corazón. El muchacho había ocupado toda su energía en darle las gracias. Tal vez llevaba un rato despierto y al fin había podido hablar, o quizás ni siquiera podía verla y le agradecía solo por ayudarle a sentirse mejor, seguramente tampoco sabía que Leorio le había salvado la vida, ella solo lo había estabilizado.

Ella volvió a tomar el pulso de Kurapika y sonrió al sentir que seguía normal. Acarició su mano para hacerlo sentir seguro y dijo con calidez:

-Leorio te trajo hasta aquí. Están a salvo los dos, puedes descansar.

No obtuvo respuesta, aun así, se sintió confortada.

Lo observó atentamente por primera vez deshaciendo su postura de enfermera. Era un hombre joven, no más de 23 años. Tenía el cabello rubio y mal cortado, como si un inexperto le hubiese entresacado mechones y dejado un flequillo a medio armar, de todos modos, no parecía quedarle tan mal. No había podido conocer el color de sus ojos, pero asumía un azul cristalino o un gris opaco; la descendencia kuruta no se apartaba de esa gama de colores y no creía que Leorio pudiera mentirle con la identidad de Kurapika.

Era inevitable sentirse nerviosa. Su padre había hablado de aquella tribu del sur desde que tenía memoria, tan lejana, como si de un cuento se tratase. Todo era tan fantástico y maravilloso para él, como si los kuruta fuesen el vestigio de la verdadera identidad humana. Sin embargo, Mamá no compartía esa visión y lo dejó antes que Krista cumpliera 10 años para enseñarle que no podía ser padre y etnógrafo a la vez, que no podía abandonar a su hija para ir en busca de los pueblos de Rukuso. Krista no había comprendido bien la separación de sus padres hasta ser una adolescente sin tiempo para sufrir por amor o para sentirse incomprendida.

Y lo único que logró entender fue que su padre no estaba equivocado como Mamá creía, Papá nunca renunció a sus sueños, la había llevado con él a recorrer el mundo y le había enseñado mucho más que cualquier padre ordinario. Por eso a veces se preguntaba por qué la vida se lo había arrebatado tan pronto, siendo tan joven y tan ingenua.

-¿en qué piensas? -le preguntó Leorio colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha apoyada en el sofá

-en nada-le sonrió abiertamente y se sobó los brazos por el frío que sintió de pronto en la espalda-¿no quieres ir a dormir a mi cuarto? Yo me quedaré cuidándolo

-estoy bien. Eres tú la que ha soportado más de un día despierta

Krista bostezó asintiendo.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Leorio?

-¿qué sucede?

-si no sabes qué le sucedió a Kurapika… ¿cómo sabes que debes esconderlo?

El chico de ojos castaños suspiró con tristeza.

-te dije que ante todo este chiquillo es un imbécil

Ella rió sorprendida.

-escucha, la Asociación es muy estricta con sus contratos, muy quisquillosa con cada detalle de sus cazadores más importantes. Nos tienen prácticamente de las bolas para que hagamos cada cosa que nos pidan sin ir por nuestro propio lado…-hizo un silencio frunciendo el ceño. Él también se sentía acorralado-pues bien, Kurapika acaba de romper al menos cuatro puntos de su contrato; estoy segurísimo que fue tras un objetivo personal. Todos los cazadores del círculo conocemos el itinerario del otro, y Kurapika no debía salir esta noche…está a cargo de una situación especial y dejó su lugar sin avisar a nadie. Portaba un arma de la Asociación, la utilizó…no sé si habrá cobrado la vida de alguien porque al parecer fracasó…

-entiendo, entiendo. No te estreses más-le dijo sin querer ahondar más en esos temas complejos de contratos y asesinatos de la Asociación. Le sonrió a su amigo y lo abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla-¿te das cuenta por qué no quería que te metieras en esto? Pudiste quedarte con tu licencia, estudiar tranquilo junto a mí y volver a casa para instalar tu propia consulta gratuita. Ahora ni siquiera puedes venir a verme sin avisar.

-…son mis amigos…-se excusó como un niño pequeño y triste-¿estás enojada?

-sí. Pero no es contigo mi rabia. Este maldito mundo sería mucho mejor si no existiera gente sucia y desagradable como los cazadores, ambiciosos asesinos.

-no digas eso…yo aún no mato a nadie-sonrió haciéndola reír

-¿Qué pasará si saben que está acá?-preguntó bajando un poco la voz, temía que Kurapika pudiese oírlos

-lo más probable es que le quiten su licencia o si es que es muy buen elemento para la Asociación lo van a transferir o rebajarlo…no lo sé, son muchas opciones

-creí que lo matarían

-depende de las consecuencias que provoque lo que hizo. Si se enfrentó a otro cazador del círculo o renombrado, está perdido

-haré lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo…pero tú sabes que el que me importa aquí, eres tú. No me interesa si tus amigos tienen que morir, no voy a permitir que sigan haciéndote daño.

-Krista

Ella negó con la cabeza sin darle opción de alegar. Estaba segura en sus palabras y no cambiaría de opinión.

-debo irme, no puedo quedarme-soltó Leorio mirando con lástima a su amigo dormido en el sofá-cuídalo mucho, por favor, Krista. No es un cazador de los malos…-agregó abrazándola de nuevo-es una buena persona

-hablas como si pudiera dejarlo morir-rió

Leorio tomó su chaqueta y su bolsito de siempre dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y una mirada suplicante. Krista prometió llamarlo desde el otro teléfono para decirle cómo iban las cosas sobre su supuesta mascota herida. Volvió a insistirle que cuidaría bien de Kurapika y que no le dejaría salir a menos que ella lo decidiera. Luego lo dejó partir rogando a su dios que llegase sano y salvo a su apartamento.

* * *

 _ **8 de octubre**_

-¿dónde demonios crees que vas?

Krista lo sostuvo del brazo interponiéndose entre el chico rubio y la puerta.

Él la miró con ojos sorprendidos, como si no hubiera esperado que lo atrapase de pronto. Movió sus labios intentando articular una mísera palabra y no dejó de mirarla, confundido y expuesto. Sus pupilas grises parecían haberse atormentado por la peor de las pesadillas.

-Leorio dijo que solo te dejara ir cuando estuvieses recuperado. Y a penas te puedes las piernas-aclaró ella, lejana y seria, aunque no podía evitar el dejo de preocupación y tristeza que se esfumaba por sus palabas.

Kurapika no alcanzaba a comprender dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. No conocía a esa mujer que lo miraba con frialdad y lástima a la vez, que rozaba en la arrogancia al tenerlo firmemente tomado del brazo sin permitirle escapar. No recordaba en qué momento había estado con Leorio ni cómo había terminado tan debilitado que una simple mujer sin nen ni aura evidente podía deternerlo.

No pudo contestarle ni mostrarse enojado. Simplemente se dejó encaminar hacia el sofá donde se sentó intentando reconocer a la chica, no había nada en ella que le hiciera contacto con su realidad. Estaba en un apartamento ordenado, había olor a tostadas en el ambiente y el imponente sol entraba por el ventanal alumbrando la pequeña sala que se componía del sofá, una mesita de centro con libros a medio leer junto a una planta a punto de marchitarse y un pequeño comedor esquinado para dos personas. Había una única foto enmarcada y colgada en frente del sofá, y un mural repleto de horarios y apuntes de fechas en papelitos de colores.

Se quedó solo cuando la mujer se apartó hacia la cocina. Un pequeño pasillo separado de la sala de estar por una media cortina atada a un costado del umbral.

Ella no había vuelto a decir una palabra, aunque podía sentir su mirada sobre él desde la mesita de la cocina. Preparaba dos tazas de té y tostadas mirándolo de soslayo cada dos segundos. Era una mujer común y corriente, por más que buscase en ella algún rastro o potencia de nen no hallaba más que un aura desordenada y llena de preocupaciones que dejaba en evidencia sus intenciones. O quizás él estaba aún muy aturdido como para percibir sus verdaderos propósitos.

No fue capaz de moverse hasta que la vio venir hacia él acercándole la mesita de centro. Quitó de encima la planta y los libros, y dejó en ella una taza de té verde y tostadas con queso derretido.

-come. Te hará bien-le dijo volviendo a escabullirse en la cocina

Kurapika frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Seguramente estaba soñando o extremadamente confundido. Incluso una extraña angustia se había colado en su estómago.

¿cuándo había sido la última que alguien le sirviera desayuno en un lugar tan agradable?

 _ **Hola! He vuelto después de mucho, mucho tiempo con este nuevo fanfic y como siempre espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Poco a poco volveré a subir los fanfics anteriores, un poco editados (solo mejoré la redacción) para que puedan seguir o volver a leerlos.**_

 _ **Los echaba de menos. Besos.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

-se te enfriará-insistió Krista mirándolo desde el umbral de la cocina

Kurapika parecía un cachorro asustado y malherido que no lograba entender que el peligro ya había pasado y podía recostarse tranquilamente. Tal vez no estaba siendo lo suficientemente amable con él y se sentía incómodo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado dejando sus tostadas sobre la mesita para acompañarlo a desayunar. No estaba segura si en su estado podría soportar tantas calorías, pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle y no podía evitar creer que estaba un poco desnutrido al ver sus manos y sus pómulos tan marcados.

-…no recuerdo nada-soltó el pobre chico al fin tomando tímidamente la taza de té

-no sé lo que realmente sucedió. Leorio llegó a las cuatro de la mañana contigo en brazos diciendo que debía ayudarte, parecía que estabas agonizando, pero él ya había hecho el trabajo mayor. Estuvimos cuidándote hasta el amanecer. Leorio se fue a casa y te dejó aquí. No puedes irte hasta que estés curado por completo, se lo prometí.

-…está caliente…-susurró como si hubiese pensado en voz alta

-Leorio cree que rompiste reglas de la Asociación y deben estar buscándote

El silencio se instaló en el aire en un segundo, solo el murmullo de la televisión en la habitación de la enfermera interrumpió la tensión del ambiente.

Krista tomó la taza de entre las temblorosas manos de Kurapika y la dejó sobre la mesita esperando que el chico no se desmayara del repentino impacto que vino a su mente. Lo vio tenso y nervioso, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida recordando, quizás, lo que había sucedido.

Volvió a sentir el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella situación donde la única salida es el silencio y la paciencia. Debía esperar a que Kurapika se recuperara mentalmente; si no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, era probable que los recuerdos llegaran abruptamente ante cualquier estímulo. Ella solo debía evitar que se esforzara demasiado.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó cuando el rubio pestañeó varias veces y respiró hondamente, como si de pronto hubiese vuelto a la realidad.

-…quién eres

Ella le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Krista Aurie, enfermera casi profesional y mejor amiga de Leorio-se presentó con un leve sonroso en las mejillas-me titulo en dos meses, así que puedes confiar en mis cuidados

-Leorio nunca me habló de ti

-porque detesto la vida de un cazador, y no me interesa esa parte de Leorio. Soy una especie de…cable a tierra, a la tierra llana y superflua

Kurapika asintió levemente y volvió a tomar la taza de té bebiendo pequeños sorbos y pretendiendo no parecer tan débil y enfermo. Se sentía incómodo pero seguro, confortado; incluso sentía ganas de echarse a dormir tranquilamente sin miedo a ser sorprendido en la madrugada por alguna pesadilla. Krista no era un peligro, estaba casi convencido que podía confiar en ella…pero ¿y si todo era una trampa? ¿O si solo estaba soñando o a medio morir? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no era el triste espejismo de su inconsciencia queriendo amanecer en hogar cálido con tostadas desbordando queso caliente y preparadas solo para él? ¿Y si la amable mujer que estaba a su lado no era más que un estúpido sueño? El tiempo era relativo, él y su vida también lo eran, ¿cómo saber si estaba vivo si no lograba recordar quién y cómo había interrumpido su noche igual a otra?

El té estaba delicioso. Era el mismo que le servían en la cafetería de la Asociación, pero este estaba lleno de calidez y sin azúcar añadida.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo muy cansado y de plomo. Quería dormir un poco más, solo un poco más.

* * *

Killua sonrió con ternura observando la foto que Gon le había enviado a su teléfono. Desde que había conocido la mensajería instantánea el chico de Isla Ballena no había dejado de enviarle fotos todos los días de todo lo que hacía, lo que Mito cocinaba para él, las tareas que le quedaban por hacer o los bichos raros que encontraba en el bosque. No parecía profundamente afectado por haberse alejado de la vida del cazador, más bien, decía estar triste por no estar viajando junto a él y Alluka, y por no poder comunicarse con sus otros dos amigos. Al igual que Killua, Gon añoraba más la aventura compartida que el instinto de meter la nariz donde no debía. Se sentía tan solo.

-espero que pronto volvamos a vernos -le respondió Killua-estoy algo cansado, voy a tomar una siesta. Hablamos luego.

Dejó el teléfono bajo la almohada y se volteó sobre la cama arropándose para dormir. El día acababa de comenzar en la ciudad de Montek, sin embargo, él apenas había podido pegar una pestaña durante la noche. Sabía que debía dormir, no estaba en condiciones de soportar más de tres días despierto…pero no podía. Solo lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules, no soportaba el dolor ni la angustia de no saber dónde estaba ella, dónde se la habían llevado ni qué querían para devolverla. Había prometido a su hermanita mostrarle lo bello que era el mundo fuera de las rejas de la mansión Zoldyck, mostrarle que podía ser libre y feliz a su lado.

Mas, la silenciosa mañana del 2 de octubre, Alluka había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No importó cuánto la buscase Killua por los alrededores ni lo mucho que recorriera las calles todos los días buscando alguna pista de quién había osado quitarle lo más preciado que poseía. Estaba seguro que ella no había decidido huir por su cuenta, Nanika no se lo hubiese permitido; significaba que alguien intentaba tenderle una trampa o simplemente hacerle mucho daño.

No había dicho una palabra a Gon, había fingido que Alluka estaba enferma y por eso no habían salido ni le habían enviado fotografías. Pero sabía que pronto debía hablar, o no sería capaz de encontrarla por su cuenta. También pensaba en llamar a Leorio y Kurapika, ellos estaban en el círculo cerrado de cazadores zodiaco, seguramente podrían permitirle acceso a información o podrían ayudarle más eficientemente en su búsqueda.

Tan solo tres minutos después, en ese cuarto de hotel desordenado y sin ventilación, Killua cayó vencido y aturdido por el sueño sin siquiera poder soñar. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo totalmente debilitado.

* * *

Krista se abalanzó sobre Kurapika abrazándolo fuertemente hacia ella y evitando que cayera de bruces sobre la mesita y las tazas con té caliente. Lo llamó por su nombre varias veces y lo sacudió un poco resignándose a que lo había perdido por completo.

Pateó la mesita hacia la pared opuesta y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra cuidando de dejar a Kurapika a su lado sin que cayera de golpe. Se arrodilló a su lado y pegó su oído al pecho del muchacho. Suspiró aliviada. Solo era un desmayo por agotamiento, no podía permitirse el riesgo de dejarlo empeorar hasta la muerte, Leorio no se lo perdonaría ni lo superaría. Sería volver a verlo destruido por perder a su mejor amigo, y era lo que jamás quería revivir.

Sonrió con los ojitos cansados cuando Kurapika susurró algo apretando los párpados con intenciones de despertar por completo. Volvió a pegar su oído junto al corazón del rubio y se aseguró no percibir ninguna anormalidad que pudiese preocuparla.

Lo miró fijamente y él cerró los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado sin dejarle ver el estado de sus pupilas. Su respiración se hizo un poco más superficial y rápida, como si soportara un dolor muy intenso o las ganas de llorar.

-¿puedes levantarte?

Kurapika asintió y se incorporó lentamente hasta ponerse de pie. Krista no lo ayudó, él no quería ayuda, y ella lo sabía, lo leía en esa mirada llena de impotencia y vergüenza. No lo detuvo cuando notó sus intenciones de salir de su apartamento, no lo obligaría a quedarse ni a recuperarse, si deseaba salir a morir en una esquina y ser encontrado por Leorio a las dos de la mañana era decisión suya. Ella solo cumplía los deseos de Leorio para hacerlo feliz y permitirle dormir tranquilo. Quizás la culparía si Kurapika desaparecía, mas, no podía ayudar a quien no deseaba ser ayudado.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se abrazó las rodillas mirando de reojo al rubio. Se había detenido con la mano sobre el picaporte dispuesto a salir pero sin poder hacerlo.

-no voy a detenerte. Puedes irte-dijo Krista sin el menor tono de enojo en su voz. En verdad le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que él quisiera. No obtuvo respuesta-pero también puedes quedarte, no por ti, por Leorio, para que valga la pena el haber corrido a salvarte la vida. Para mí tú no vales nada, pero para él significas mucho…y…-suspiró lánguida-no puedo permitirme hacerle un daño tan grande como el de volver a perder a un amigo. Vete cuando te sientas mejor.

Kurapika dejó caer su mano del picaporte y se apoyó en la puerta dándole la espalda a la mujer. Pronto la sintió venir hacia él y nuevamente dejó que lo llevara hacia el sofá, donde se recostó mirando el techo y guardó silencio. Se convenció que Leorio le había salvado la vida, lo menos que podía hacer era sobrevivir.

* * *

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde cuando el sol apenas se dejaba ver en el horizonte y la brisa nocturna comenzaba a helar el ambiente, Leorio aún se encontraba en la oficina de su jefa en la Asociación, intentando no parecer sosprechoso y actuar con normalidad. No le hab+ian hecho preguntas sobre el paradero de Kurapika, ni siquiera Mizai, el cazador con quien su amigo compartía misiones. Lo cual le producía aún más nervios y especulaciones sobre lo que Asociación sabía o no.

Intentó parecer normal durante el día, hacer lo que le pidiesen y verse relajado. Creía que en cualquier instante lo interrogarían hasta morir o que estaban haciéndose los desentendidos solo para vigilarlo, incluso creía que alguien podría estar leyéndole la mente, por ello intentaba pensar solo en su trabajo y confundir la imagen de Kurapika con la de su supuesta mascota herida que Krista estaba cuidando.

Le tranquilizaba saber que pronto podría volver a su apartamento, dormir y no preocuparse de ser engañado o vigilado estrictamente hasta sus pensamientos. Seguía el paso a paso de lo que su jefa le decía, contestaba correctamente a sus preguntas y le sonreía trémulo de vez en cuando. La verdad era que no confiaba en ella.

Cuando dieron las siete, se dispuso alegremente a regresar a casa, llamaría a Krista y todo estaría bien. Pensaría en la forma de ir a visitarla sin levantar sospechas y planearía mejor la respuesta que daría si le preguntaban por el rubio. Se reía pensando en la ironía de que Kurapika inventaría una mejor excusa que él.

Había regresado a buscar su bolso y su chaqueta a la salita de estar de los cazadores cuando notó que el locker de Kurapika estaba abierto y forzado. Las carpetas y papeles de su amigo habían sido revueltas hoja por hoja, incluso el bolsito donde guardaba lápices y cosas pequeñas estaba volteado.

Leorio se acercó un tanto asustado de ser observado y buscó entre el desorden que el registrador había dejado, la libreta azul cerrada a fuerza de nen que su amigo llevaba a todos lados. Se le apretó el corazón al no encontrarla y darse cuenta que había sido ingenuo al creer que lo buscarían a él para obtener información. Era su mejor amigo y evidentemente lo defendería; la Asociación no perdería el tiempo en su lazo de amistad, iría directamente hacia Kurapika sin darle tiempo de dar siquiera una explicación.

-¿quién hizo esto…?-preguntó alarmada una voz femenina que venía hacia él

-…Piyon…-susurró turbado el nombre de la cazadora que parecía muy triste por lo que veía

-malditos hipócritas-se dijo con rabia intentando ordenar rápidamente los papeles de Kurapika en el casillero

-¿sabes quién lo hizo?

Piyon se volteó hacia él con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, estaba furiosa.

-no. No lo sé-respondió conteniendo la rabia en sus palabras-nadie ha sido capaz de decirme qué sucede, supongo que a ti tampoco, Leorito

El muchacho guardó silencio y observó las manos temblorosas de Piyon. A pesar de su extraña forma de ser, Piyon era muy amable y se preocupaba con sinceridad de todos los miembros del zodiaco. No mentía al rechazar a la gente ni al interesarse en alguien. Era la única capaz de encerrarse con la jefa en su oficina y armar escándalo por pequeñeces que nadie más tomaba en serio, como los roces entre amigos o la cafetera en mal estado. Por ello era la última en enterarse de los problemas y solían aislarla de los temas de suma importancia. Para la Asociación una cazadora tan sensible y enamoradiza solo podía ser un dolor de cabeza.

-¿crees que esté muerto?-le preguntó de pronto con ojos suplicantes

-no he sabido de él desde ayer. Creí que ustedes sabían, o que lo habían mandado a una misión con Mizai

-¡tú deberías saberlo! Eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Andan juntos para todos lados, Kurapika confía en ti ¿cómo demonios no sabes dónde fue? ¿por qué registran sus cosas…? Como si fuera un criminal…-sollozó echándose a llorar en los brazos de Leorio

-debe estar bien. Quizás se escapó de vacaciones-dijo intentando tranquilizarla-no deberías preocuparte tanto

Piyon se soltó de él y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo.

-Piyon, ya nos vamos ¿vienes con nosotros?-le preguntó Cluck, la cazador paloma, desde la puerta cargando en sus brazos el bolso rosa de la cazador conejo

Leorio la vio partir alegremente como si nada hubiese pasado y solo pudo sonreír un poco sorprendido de los cambios de humor de la mujer. Pensó que estaba tan enamorada de Kurapika como la pobre Geru que apenas podía contener los suspiros cuando se encontraban de frente, pero quizás de un modo más caprichoso.

Se sentó en el suelo pensando en qué hacer. Si la Asociación ni siquiera iba a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su amigo y ya habían registrado sus cosas, significaba que sospechaban de Kurapika pero que lo acusarían de forma externa sin entrometer al resto del zodiaco. Tal vez ni siquiera pensaban en despedirlo o culparlo de haber roto su contrato, y solo querían saber exactamente cada paso del rubio para saber si podían o no confiar en él, saber si les servía. Robando la libreta de Kurapika sabrían cada paso que había dado, las personas a las que había torturado, a quienes había robado el tesoro que perseguía y lo que tenía planeado hacer en el Continente Oscuro una vez que estuviese embarcado gracias a la Asociación.

Si lo analizaba fríamente, a su jefa Cheadle, no le convenía trabajar con un muchacho tan conflictivo y comprometido como Kurapika. El rubio no dejaría en segundo lugar sus planes por hacer caso a la Asociación, si era necesario era capaz de arruinar los planes del zodiaco para obtener lo que quería. En su mente ya no existía nada más que ojos rojos, venganza y en un rinconcito, sus amigos.

Observó el reloj por última vez y se levantó ya cansado, esperando más que nunca el momento de echarse en su cama a dormir.

Hojeó por última vez los papeles de Kurapika buscando algo importante que pudiera ocultar, pero solo encontró una carta a medio escribir en medio de unos documentos de la Asociación. La letra era rápida y nerviosa, como si no tuviera tiempo de escribirla y su respiración fuese irregular.

La guardó rápidamente en su bolso junto al bolsito de los lápices y se dirigió a la salida recordando que tenía hambre y muchas ganas de beber una cerveza. Tal vez si la Asociación no estaba interesada en interrogarlo podría ir sin miedo a visitar a Krista y cenar con ella, pero también podía ser que solo estuviera siendo engañado y esperaban seguirlo para dar con Kurapika. Ni siquiera era capaz de confiar en sus movimientos.

-demonios…-susurró entristecido ya fuera de la Asociación, frente a la calle y sin saber a dónde ir

Una joven se tomó de su brazo y lo tironeó hacia ella encaminándose hacia el centro de la ciudad. Leorio la miró sorprendido y luego nervioso al percatarse quién era. Llevaba un lindo vestido de noche y el cabello colgando desde una alta cola de caballo. Iba canturreando una canción que no conocía y poco a poco iba acomodando su mano sobre el brazo de Leorio hasta parecer una pareja normal y corriente, como si él no se sintiera secuestrado y ansioso, y ella una maldita loca.

No se conocían más allá de dos meses por simple casualidad, y no existía más comunicación que la necesaria entre dos cazadores del mismo rubro. No había romance ni amistad, no había confianza más que para compartir un café en la mañana o para reír un rato al encontrarse en el ascensor. No conocían mucho más que el nombre y algunos gustos del otro, no había real interés y al pensarlo fríamente, solo se estorbaban mutuamente.

Pero ella lo quería, y no se daba por vencida. Emi no quería aceptar la negativa de Leorio, estaba convencida que la rechazaba solo por no tener tiempo para enamorarse o para dejarse acompañar de una chica. Creía que todo era cosa de insistir y enseñarle que podía ser todo lo que él pidiera, todo lo que necesitara y todo lo que deseara. No conocía a otra mujer que deambulara alrededor de él y estaba casi segura que era la oportunidad de su vida para enamorarlo.

Le dolía el estómago, y estaba mareada.

-Emi, no puedo salir contigo hoy

Ella no lo escuchó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un café instalado en frente de la estación de trenes. Se sentó tímidamente en una solitaria mesita para dos y lo sostuvo de la mano mirándolo con profunda pena, suplicándole con sus ojos negros que por favor se quedara solo un momento.

Leorio suspiró pensando que quizás beber en compañía le haría mejor que hacerlo solo. Aun así se sintió cínico y estúpido aceptando la cita de Emi, no tenía intenciones de darle una oportunidad, pero necesitaba hablar y hacer una vida normal si es que alguien de la Asociación lo seguía.

El garzón tomó la orden de ambos regalándoles un pastel de crema para compartir. No notó el silencio incómodo que se formó ni la resignación de Leorio en cada una de sus palabras. Al menos él no quería estar ahí.

-¿por qué estás tan preocupado?-habló Emi rompiendo el hielo que pronto se apoderó de su corazón

-mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre. A penas he podido estudiar por mi cuenta

-¿y Kurapika? No lo vi hoy

-no lo sé, debe estar de vacaciones o en algún hospital-sonrió aceptando la cerveza que el garzón trajo para él. Guardó silencio mientras servían el café de Emi y le dio una propina por adelantado. Conocía lo poco que se ganaba en ese rubro.

Emi cuchareó la crema de su café y acarició la mano de Leorio sobre la mesa sin mirarlo a la cara. El chico se apartó y bebió un gran sorbo de cerveza ignorándola. Sabía por qué lo había llevado ahí, por qué usaba ese vestido y por qué lo miraba con tanto cariño. No quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle ni verse obligado a rechazarla otra vez. En verdad no le gustaba mucho más que una amiga y ni siquiera tenía planes de engancharse en una relación superficial como la que Emi le ofrecía.

-Leorio, me voy de la ciudad-sonrió Emi un poco más tímida-y quiero que vengas conmigo

-…Emi…-suspiró con cansancio

-puedo ser lo que tú quieras, Leorio-insistió ruborizándose- me quedaré en casa, seré tu esposa perfecta, no te faltará nada. Puedo hacerte feliz

-ya hablamos…

-¿en verdad prefieres esta miseria de vida? Vives cuidando a Kurapika como si fueras su hermano mayor y el muy ingrato ni siquiera te agradece todo lo que haces por él, incluso le llevas el almuerzo al trabajo. Es un maldito inútil, deberías quererte un poco más. Date una oportunidad conmigo, estaremos bien lejos de esta ciudad, de la Asociación y los cazadores. Seremos felices, te lo prometo.

-hablas como si todo dependiera de ti y lo que puedes hacer por mí. Pero yo de ti no necesito nada y no espero nada. No quiero vivir contigo.

-te estás matando-dijo en un tono más fuerte llamando la atención de algunos-¿hace cuántos días no duermes como corresponde? Desde que te conozco te he visto feliz una o dos veces…y es cuando estás conmigo. Sé que puedes enamorarte de mí, solo es cosa de tiempo

-lo siento, pero yo quiero a alguien más. No te quiero a ti ni a tu fantasía de ser felices. Me gusta mi vida, yo elegí vivir así, yo elegí a Kurapika como amigo y como hermano pequeño; tú no eres nada para venir a decir que todo lo que he elegido es un error-hizo un silencio doloroso. Emi lo miraba con ojos redondos y un poco de vergüenza al ser rechazada por segunda vez-no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme y traerme a un lugar así para pretender que estamos saliendo y que tus amigos de la universidad te vean. Yo no soy un juguete ni un maldito trofeo que puedes pasear por ahí…no finjas que no lo haces, conozco a las chicas como tú, son todas unas…malditas perras interesadas…-dijo entre dientes bajando la voz para que solo ella pudiera oírlo. Estaba cansado.

-¿eso es lo que crees de mí, Leorio? ¿No crees que pueda quererte de verdad? Es porque te han hecho daño ¿verdad? Pero yo puedo remediarlo, puedo ser diferente…dame una oportunidad. Mírame, tengo 20 años y solo quiero entregar mi vida a ti, a nadie más, ¿cómo puedes confundirme con otras?

-Emi, por favor

La chica calló. Él terminó su cerveza con el ceño fruncido y sacó dinero de su billetera para pagar lo pedido. No tenía intenciones de quedarse con ella, mucho de menos de salir de la ciudad a su lado. Pero no se daría por vencida, estaba segura que su lugar era estar a su lado, por siempre.

-no me pidas que me rinda, Leorio-aclaró con los ojos llorosos-no hay nadie que pueda quererte como yo, te lo aseguro

Leorio rió y pidió al garzón otra cerveza. Negaba con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que oía mientras comía un poco del pastel. No encontraba forma de hacerle entender a Emi que no estaba interesado en ella y que nada ni nadie lo convencería de dejar su vida por un capricho de la joven cazadora.

Bebió rápidamente la cerveza entregando desde antes el dinero al joven que los atendía con una abundante propina. Miró a Emi con ternura y se retiró del café.

 _ **Bueno chicos :) gracias por su apoyo inmediato, espero no defraudarlos jaja**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto con el tercer cap. Gracias!**_

 ** _Besos desde Chile 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Cuando sonó la alarma de las 21:00 horas, Krista supo que le quedaban solo doce horas para dormir y descansar. Su cuerpo estaba al límite luego de casi 36 horas sin dormir, apenas una ensalada y té en el estómago, y un cansancio en el alma por la muerte de su paciente que aún no podía dejar ir. No esperaba un deceso tan repentino y solitario, ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle lo mucho que había aprendido de él.

Ahora estaba en casa con un extraño con el que poco y nada podía hablar porque parecía una pared impenetrable de silencio y egoísmo. No le agradaba mucho el chico que Leorio había dejado a su cuidado, pero simpatizaba con el dolor que conocía al saber que era un sobreviviente kuruta y que no poseía más familia que sus amigos; simplemente por ello se esmeraba en mantenerlo a salvo.

Sin darse cuenta empezaba a quedarse dormida sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, pensando en cuánto demoraría Kurapika en recuperarse de sus heridas y si podría seguir yendo a su trabajo con normalidad mientras estuviese el chico en su apartamento. Había insistido en que se acostara en su cama, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de complicaciones como un simple resfrío que pudiera empeorar la situación del rubio.

Kurapika llevaba algunas horas durmiendo en la cama de Krista, y descansando. No habían hablado mucho más que en el desayuno y a pesar del continuo silencio no había una tensa incomodidad, él aceptaba todas las recomendaciones de Krista y no se quejaba, ni siquiera se resistía a las curaciones que la chica le aplicaba cada 4 horas, no mentía cuando le preguntaba cómo se sentía ni se engañaba fingiendo que estaba bien. Solo guardaba la distancia necesaria para no crear lazos innecesarios.

La miró desde la cama cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la sábana y quiso llamarla, le dolía la cabeza. Pero no se atrevía a despertarla, sentía cierta culpa por verla tan cansada solo por estar completamente atenta a él y no se estaba tan decaído como para preocuparse.

Le gustó su pelo castaño tomado en un moño desordenado sobre su cabeza, le agradaban las mujeres despreocupadas que sabían encargarse de lo verdaderamente importante y dejaban de lado lo superficial, lo banal y pasajero. Le gustaba mucho ese tipo de personas.

Cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo y volvió a repasar lo que había hecho el día anterior. Aún no sabía a dónde había ido y con quién había peleado, tampoco recordaba el motivo de su escabullida. No soportaba la incertidumbre y el sentimiento de irresponsabilidad, quizás había tirado todo a la basura por un engaño o por una pista inservible, pudo haberse dejado llevar por la ira o peor, pudo haber encontrado una clave importante y la había olvidado.

Mientras pensaba más e intentaba sacar conclusiones, más le dolía y presionaba la cabeza, como si fuera a explotar solo de tensión y nerviosismo por estar a un paso de recordar lo sucedido y no poder hacerlo. Podía soportarlo pero se sentía inseguro y cada vez que creía estar cerca de la imagen que le revelaría todo, una penosa angustia se colaba en su estómago mareándolo.

¿Qué pudo ser tan impactante que había bloqueado su memoria? No lograba imaginarlo.

-Krista, soy yo-anunció Leorio en medio del ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Ese tono alegre y rasposo solo significaba que había estado bebiendo.

Kurapika se incorporó lentamente en la cama y esperó que el chico fuera hacia ellos. Los suaves maullidos y ladridos de un cachorro le hicieron preguntarse qué estaba planeando su amigo, ¿había traído una mascota para Krista? ¿O solo se había compadecido de un animal de la calle como lo hacía cada semana?

-Krista, dónde estás…-Leorio la buscaba en la cocina.

Dio de un par de vueltas por el lugar hasta que entró tímidamente en la habitación de Krista y sonrió con grandes ojos al ver a Kurapika mirándolo con un semblante amable. No era capaz de reír, pero sabía que estaba feliz de verlo.

El cachorro saltó de los brazos de Leorio y se subió a la cama dando ladridos mientras movía la cola con emoción. Kurapika se alejó un poco asustado alejando al perro con una almohada entre los dos. No conocía a los perros como mascotas y le daban un poco de miedo aunque fuesen así de pequeñitos, especialmente sintiéndose enfermo.

-pero cariño…-dijo Leorio olvidando por un segundo a su amigo. Había visto a Krista con el cuello torcido durmiendo contra la ventana y el tanto de alcohol en su cuerpo lo hizo derretirse en ternura-Krista-le habló suavemente echándola hacia él para que descansara en su hombro-pobre niña, no ha dormido nada

-Leorio-lo llamó Kurapika sin intención de parecer avergonzado

-¿cómo te sientes?-le preguntó con una amable sonrisa acariciando el cabello de Krista que al parecer no tenía deseos de despertar

-me duele la cabeza y el estómago, pero estoy bien. Creí que no vendrías-agregó algo apenado

Leorio suspiró.

-¿cenaste?-le preguntó sonriendo otra vez, aunque ahora su mueca era opacada por una sombra de preocupación

-no, no tengo hambre. ¿Puedes…?

-más tarde-le interrumpió el moreno sabiendo que le preguntaba sobre la Asociación y el estado de la situación-Piyon estaba muy preocupada y triste

-¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Krista soltando un profundo bostezo y alejándose de Leorio

-te traje un regalo

Leorio se acercó a la cama y cogió al cachorro dejándolo frente a su amiga. Ella se tapó la boca con emoción y rió sin poder creer lo que veía. Ni siquiera tuvo que agradecerlo, solo abrazó a su nueva mascota y lo acarició mirándolo con ojos lleno de dulzura y amor como una niña.

-es hermoso, ¿tiene nombre?

-le puse Pirulo

-es un nombre horrible-dijo Kurapika.

Krista rió.

-es perfecto, su colita es peluda, se llamará Pirulo

Pirulo ladró y dejó el abrazo de su dueña para echar a correr por el apartamento. Era un pequeño mestizo de patas cortas y pelaje gris con orejas puntiagudas. Leorio creía que era perfecto para Krista, una chica tan alegre y solitaria necesitaba de una compañía pura, casi infantil, como la de un cachorro. No le gustaba verla perder su tiempo sin amigos y sumida en sus escritos de medianoche, la quería más sonriente y siempre, siempre llena de amor; porque su pequeña niña, sola en el mundo, lo merecía.

La mujer de ojos castaños se acercó a Kurapika mientras hablaba con Leorio sobre la cena. Examinó las heridas del chico, sus pupilas y la temperatura con el dorso de su mano. Todo parecía estar bien, por lo que lo animó a levantarse para cenar con ellos en la salita y darle de comer al fin un plato caliente y contundente.

Creía que Kurapika se recuperaría en uno o dos días si seguía en reposo y con curaciones cada cuatro horas. La única herida que le preocupaba a Krista era la de la cabeza, no era muy profunda, pero sangraba y abarcaba más allá del corte, quizás lo habían golpeado con un instrumento grande y duro, y no con cuchillas como en sus brazos y pecho. Alcanzaba a imaginar lo tortuosa de la pelea en que se había enredado y seguramente no habría sobrevivido si no fuera por sus maravillosos genes o su cuerpo protegido con nen. Solo esperaba estar haciendo todo bien y no verlo recaer sorpresivamente.

-no puedo entender cómo es que no recuerdo ni siquiera cuándo salí de la Asociación-escuchó que le decía Kurapika a Leorio sentados en el sofá con Pirulo ladrando hacia la ventana

-no debes esforzarte demasiado, Kura. Tómalo con calma, mientras no sepas qué pasó no pueden culparte aunque usen sus mejores cazadores-Leorio rió intentando relajarlo-olvide decirte, registraron tu casillero en la Asociación, solo pude traerte esto.

Leorio rebuscó en su maletín el bolsito donde Kurapika guardaba sus lápices y se lo entregó junto con la carta que alcanzó a recuperar. El rubio sonrió agradecido queriendo ocultar que le preocupaba lo que había causado su ausencia y arrugó la carta luego de leerla; no era necesario guardarla.

-no encontré tu libreta ni tus lentes de contacto, creo que se los llevaron

-¿la...libreta…?

Kurapika palideció dejando caer de sus manos el bolsito que acababa de recuperar.

Una nueva nube de confusión y lagunas mentales azotaron su memoria como agujas clavadas en la herida en su cabeza y en sus ojos que pronto se llenaron de lágrimas. Una borrosa imagen se clavó ante su mirada perdida: una sombra que se movía rápido en la noche portando una alabarda en los callejones, lo seguía, estaba seguro de eso y preguntaba algo importante mientras lo amenazaba con su arma en alto. Era un hombre...un muchacho quizás...

Vio a Krista correr hacia él regañando a Leorio con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Repetía su nombre y mantenía su mano en su mejilla como si temiera que la cabeza del rubio fuera a rodar por el suelo. Quiso decirle que estaba bien, pero ella solo parecía preocuparse más y más a la vez que se iba perdiendo en el blanco de la habitación. Sentía la sangre volver a correr por su cabeza hasta llegar al cuello y una fuerte presión en el oído derecho, justo debajo del golpe que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Era un muchacho de secundaria, estaba seguro, podía ver su uniforme sin alcanzar a verle el rostro. A lo lejos creía oír su voz molesta, muy molesta, con un tono que conocía muy bien. Esa voz y el dejo de un acento nativo en las palabras los había escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde?

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose de frente con la mirada seria de Leorio y el suspiro de alivio de Krista. Los miró unos segundos sin saber quiénes eran ni dónde estaba; pronto recordó a su amigo y a la enfermera que cuidaba de él. Aún resonaba la voz del joven estudiante en sus oídos sin alcanzar a formular una palabra, pero su tono daba vueltas en su memoria intentando calzar con algún rostro familiar. Estaba recostado en el suelo con una almohada bajo la cabeza y una gruesa gasa pegada sobre su herida que aún sangraba.

Le dolía la cabeza.

-necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital-sentenció Krista tomando su teléfono queriendo llamar una ambulancia

-no podemos-Leorio la detuvo

-puede tener una herida muy grave, Leorio. ¿No ves que apenas puede estar en pie una hora sin desmayarse? y esa maldita herida que no deja de sangrar, ¿quieres que muera aquí?

-Krista, por favor. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero estará bien. Solo debemos tener paciencia

-son unos monstruos

La chica se levantó y se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo que despertó a Pirulo dormido en su cama.

Leorio miró un rato la puerta cerrada y luego se volvió hacia Kurapika sonriéndole con pena y angustia. Ni siquiera él podía reconocer qué tipo de tratamiento necesitaba su amigo, no estaba seguro si podría seguir ayudándolo o si estaba bien lo que hacía. Pero no se daría por vencido.

-¿qué viste?-le preguntó tomando el pulso del rubio con sus dedos en el antebrazo-¿puedes hablar?-insistió al no recibir respuesta

-...Leorio...necesito mi libreta

-no sé dónde la llevaron y no puedo ir a reclamarla. Todo lo tuyo ahora es propiedad de la Asociación-suspiró con molestia mientras comenzaba a abrigar a Kurapika con su chaqueta para que no siguiera bajando su presión. Tenía un pulso muy lento y fuerte.

-es alguien que conozco...pero no sé quién-susurró entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio

-mantente acá Kurapika, no descanses-dijo dando suaves golpes en la mejilla del chico, no quería perderlo otra vez-...mírame y no dejes de hablar

-era...escolar, un chico…

-¿dices que un chiquillo de colegio te atacó?

-llevaba un arma...muy grande, como...una alabarda

-eso es muy extraño por estos lugares, ¿lo conociste en otro lado…? Kurapika no cierres los ojos, por favor

-...tengo sueño…me duele...la cabeza

-te llevaré con Cheadle. Prefiero que nos quedemos fuera del proyecto antes que te mueras desangrado acá

Leorio dio un último suspiro de cansancio y se levantó de un paso cargando a Kurapika en sus brazos tal cual había llegado con él la noche anterior. El chico estaba frío, pálido y sudaba entre respingos que daba su cuerpo para mantenerlo despierto.

Krista se secó las lágrimas de rabia apoyada tras la puerta de su cuarto. Su padre estaría muy enojado con ella si dejaba que su rencor hacia los cazadores se interpusiera entre ella y su deber de ayudar al enfermo que la necesitaba. Pero sentía tanta impotencia por no alcanzar a comprender qué sucedía con Kurapika, no era un cuerpo común y corriente y a pesar de todos los estudios de Papá y sus vastas investigaciones sobre los kuruta, ella no era capaz de estar a la altura y estaba ahí, enojada consigo misma y los cazadores, mientras Leorio intentaba salir de su apartamento llevándose a su amigo, arriesgándose a ser arrestado por la Asociación solo para intentar devolver la salud a Kurapika. El encarnaba todo lo que ella no era, todo lo que Papá quiso que ella fuera y que ni siquiera con cinco años de experiencia en hospitales no había logrado engendrar en su interior. Aún la dominaban el ego y sus traumas de juventud, aún le pesaba su vida cuando estaba frente a un herido; Leorio simplemente borraba su existencia buscando todas las opciones para cumplir con su cometido de salvar vidas.

Se sintió pobre y avergonzada. Seguía siendo una niña engreída profundamente dolida por la ausencia de su padre.

-no dejes de hablarme, Kurapika-volvió a oír a Leorio con el nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de llorar y aún no lograba salir del apartamento.

Dio un hondo suspiro y cargó en sus brazos todo lo que pudiera servirle dejando a Pirulo encerrado en su cuarto. Su nuevo amiguito solo era un factor de riesgo para la curación de una herida y ella solo quería sanarla.

-morirán allá afuera-les dijo desocupando la mesita de centro con el pie derecho para dejar sobre ella un montón de gasas, guantes estériles y suero. Desocupó el living arrastrando el sofá y el comedor hacia el ventanal. No estaba segura de lo que podría pasar, pero no se daría por vencida tan rápido

-necesita suero y antibiótico

Leorio fue hacia ella entendiendo lo que quería hacer. Acomodó a Kurapika en el suelo dejando su cabeza sobre el campo estéril que Krista había reposado sobre otro campo más grande y se lavó las manos con la solución antiséptica que su amiga le había pasado.

Quizás él era mucho más noble de corazón y tenía más coraje, pero ella tenía la experiencia y estaba seguro que le costaría mucho llegar a alcanzar la precisión con que Krista manejaba el instrumental. Le tomó solo un minuto instalar en el brazo de Kurapika una vía venosa con suero para mantenerlo hidratado. Leorio solo había visto operaciones, pero jamás se había involucrado en una como en ese momento, y estaba nervioso.

-Leorio, escucha. No tengo ni la menor idea de nen y esas cosas raras-le dijo ella, con la mirada fría y distante colocando en sus manos los guantes estériles que tenía sobre la mesita-pero he manejado hemorragias peores. Quiero advertirte que es suamemente arriesgado lo que hacemos, y yo no puedo hacer más. Si esta herida es de nen, no podré seguir ayudándote por más que lo intente. También ten claro que no tenemos un monitoreo constante de sus signos vitales, por lo que en cualquier momento podemos perderlo… ¿lo entiendes? Tenemos más posibilidades de fracasar que de salvarlo

Kurapika la miró con la poca energía que le quedaba y luego a Leorio. Quiso sonreírle para mostrarle que no tenía miedo y que confiaba en ellos.

-Kurapika, no tenemos anestesia. Sé fuerte, por favor

El rubio pestañeó hacia Krista intentando mantener sus ojos grises ocupados en ella o en el Leorio para no concentrarse en lo que vendría y mantenerse despierto.

Sentía mucho dolor y escuchaba a lo lejos la poca comunicación que los otros dos tenían sobre instrumentos quirúrgicos. Estaba seguro que no era una herida de nen, porque su cuerpo estaba fatigado internamente y no sentía la presión de una segundo aura alrededor de la suya. Ese chico pudo haberlo matado de un solo golpe sin utilizar nen, aquello lo preocupaba mucho; no sabría cómo enfrentarlo si volvía por él. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear como un cazador y no quería perder su tiempo en un ser como aquel chiquillo que le había hecho tanto daño.

Pensó en las personas que había conocido y a las que había dañado buscando la identidad de su ofensor. Por más que pensaba solo recordaba el traje de instituto y la alabarda que cargaba con él; su voz seguía siendo familiar y constante, no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos. Pero ninguna figura se concretaba.

La libreta azul que había sellado con nen apareció en su mente recordándole que la había llevado consigo la noche anterior y escrito en ella _algo importante._ Nuevamente la laguna mental le hizo doler en algún lugar, ya no sabía con exactitud dónde. Estaba muy lejos de la salita de Krista, ya no los oía ni los veía. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba ahí.

* * *

 _ **9 de octubre**_

Mizai golpeó la puerta con fuerza. A las 10 de la mañana había sido citado Leorio en la oficina de Cheadle y él aún no aparecía. Las sospechas de la jefa sobre el aspirante a médico y su complicidad en la desaparición de Kurapika parecían hacerse reales ante la ausencia de ambos. A pesar de ser su compañero de misiones y conocer su verdadera identidad, había un entrelíneas que nadie podía descifrar y causaba desconfianza. No era que él quisiera conocer toda la vida de Kurapika, pero creía necesario no ocultar intenciones o al menos no las importantes para un trabajo en equipo bien logrado.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a corroborar el número y piso que había conseguido de Emi y llamó a la puerta por última vez. Según la cazadora novata, amiga de Leorio, en ese apartamento vivía la única familia del chico y solía ir a visitarla en la semana, por lo que creía estaría ahí. Increíblemente era la única pista que habían obtenido a pesar de tener a cuatro sombras de cazadores siguiendo a Leorio. Aún no sabían que había sucedido con ellas ya que no habían entregado información relevante, como si su memoria momentánea fuese borrada.

Miró hacia el ascensor y a la escalera mientras introducía una carta entre la cerradura y la puerta, con un poco de nen y fuerza la puerta abriría sin problemas. Además, no estaba cerrada con llave.

Empujó lentamente la puerta sosteniendo un par de cartas en su mano, no sentía ningún tipo de nen ofensivo ni fuerte, podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento y debía estar preparado.

Los aullidos de un cachorro llamaron su atención hacia el costado, raspaba la puerta de esa habitación queriendo salir...pero también podía ser una trampa.

Avanzó por el pasillo de entrada hasta dar con la salita living.

Dejó caer las cartas de sus manos sin saber qué sentir. Su corazón no se había acongojado de esa forma desde que era un niño. Sintió mucha piedad y admiración hacia las personas que estaban ahí. Dormían.

Leorio estaba acurrucado en una esquina contra la pared con un matraz de suero vacío en sus manos y un estetoscopio enredado en su cuello. Estaba incómodo, desordenado y con el pelo pegado a la frente como si hubiese sudado producto de una fiebre.

Frente a él descansaba una mujer joven desplomada en el suelo junto a un montón de gasas ensangrentadas, instrumental y guantes sucios. Al parecer ella había trabajado duramente en una herida profusa. Tenía ojeras y la ropa manchada. Ella debía ser el familiar de Leorio del que Emi le había hablado, aunque no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

En medio de ellos, sobre una cómoda frazada y una almohada, Kurapika lo miraba con ojos débiles y extrañados. Una venda cubría gran parte de su cabeza y su brazo derecho; su respiración se había hecho un poco más rápida al verlo y su piel puesto más pálida marcando las ojeras amoratadas que daban a su rostro un tono enfermizo.

El rubio quiso hablar pero Mizai lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Su ceño fruncido le hizo sentirse aún más débil y en desventaja. No lo consideraba un amigo, mucho menos alguien en quien confiar, no sabía si lo iba a apresar o solo dejarle un mensaje, si acaso llamaría a Cheadle para pedir explicaciones o a algún agente de la Asociación que lo hiciera hablar todo lo que querían oír, que había actuado por su cuenta, que había traicionado el trato con ellos y que debía dejar el proyecto del viaje al Continente Oscuro, que renunciaba a perseguir los últimos ojos rojos que deseaba y que entregaría voluntariamente su licencia para no seguir siendo un problema. Solo podía pensar en represalias de lo que no alcanzaba a recordar y lo que pudieron haber leído en su libreta azul.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras Mizai se agachaba a su lado con la mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido. Contabilizó el pulso de su compañero y lo examinó con la mirada buscando algún signo de complicaciones, pero todo estaba en orden y en excelente estado.

-¿cómo te sientes?-le preguntó en voz baja esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-...ellos…-Kurapika pestañeó con los ojos llorosos. De pronto tuvo mucho miedo a que le hicieran daño a Leorio y Krista.

-lo sé. Quédate tranquilo o vas a arruinar todo lo que hicieron por ti. Solo necesito saber una cosa, ¿qué hiciste la noche anterior?

-no recuerdo...

Mizai meditó un instante y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No había duda que era él, no era ningún impostor ni el chico que encontró a mitad de la noche deambulando por el centro como un alma en pena. Algo andaba mal y no cuadraba, pero Kurapika no mentía. Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado y con una mirada tan sincera, como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño asustado por el mundo occidental. Necesitaba que confiara en él, acababa de decidir ayudarlo.

Krista se incorporó violentamente en el suelo mirando a Mizai con la piel pálida y los ojos aturdidos por el cansancio, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie y alejar al cazador desconocido de Kurapika echándolo hacia la salida. Estaba furiosa y preocupada, no le importaba quién fuera aquella persona, era un extraño y podía ser peligroso.

Mizai no dijo una palabra y se retiró haciendo una reverencia de disculpa hacia Krista. No tenía intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo, debía planear cómo ayudar a Kurapika y pensar en lo que diría a Cheadle al llegar a la Asociación.

Krista se apoyó tras la puerta tomándose la cabeza con las manos. No soportaba tanto cansancio, le dolían los ojos, el estómago, la espalda, además sus piernas y manos temblaban. Solo quería dormir, no pensar nunca más en ayudar a un cazador ni dejar que Leorio la arrastrara hasta esas situaciones donde creía poder morir de estrés.

Caminó hacia Kurapika ocupando el lugar que Mizai había dejado. Tomó el pulso del chico, tocó su frente en busca de fiebre, escuchó su corazón y le preguntó como se sentía. Sonrió al recibir una respuesta positiva y sostuvo una mano de Kurapika entre las suyas suspirando con alivio.

Él aún no entendía esos gestos, pero no le molestaban, volvía a hacerlo sentir confortado y seguro, como si cada vez que Krista sostuviera su mano le prometiera que todo estaría bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Solo en ese momento notó lo tranquila que se veía la chica esa mañana, sonreía y a pesar del cansancio, sus mirada color chocolate emanaba una fuerza y brillo que lo llenaba de energía.

Sintió de pronto en lo hondo de su corazón que la quería, y que el doloroso recuerdo de Neón se perdía en la lejanía, como si jamás se hubiese humillado ante ella ni hubiera pensando en darse una oportunidad de vivir la experiencia de sentirse enamorado. De ello solo había obtenido aún más dolor y noches sintiéndose una basura.

Ahora solo podía sentir inquietud y amargura, no había espacio en su alma para querer, había decidido dedicar su vida a un solo objetivo y no tenía posibilidades de darse el lujo de pertenecer a una mujer.

 ** _TnT_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile._**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _ **15 de octubre**_

Apoyada junto al ventanal, Krista miraba hacia la calle vistiendo su traje blanco y luciendo la cofia sobre su cabeza. Pirulo descansaba a sus pies y movía la cola de vez en cuando. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos observando las personas ir de un lado a otro en la calle, parecía preocupada y no disfrutaba el té caliente que había dejado sobre la mesita; aún así Kurapika adoraba encontrarla en ese estado mental en que no alcanzaba a oírlo caminar a su lado y no respondía al primer llamado. Le gustaba observarla desde lejos, sabiendo que Krista no sabía que lo hacía, sentir en su interior como poco a poco se le llenaba el alma al verla cada mañana lista para salir a trabajar luego de dejarle las tostadas con queso dentro del microonda. Adoraba desayunar con ella, casi en silencio, fingir que no le interesaba mucho y que estaba incómodo viviendo a su lado.

-¿no se te hace tarde?-le preguntó arrastrando las pantuflas que Leorio le había regalado para andar-Krista…-la llamó acercándose a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Lloraba.

-¿por qué lloras?-Kurapika no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al verla tan triste creyó que se le rompía el corazón.

Krista esquivó sus ojos grises volviendo a clavar la mirada en la calle lejana. No sabía cómo explicar lo que le pasaba si él ni siquiera sabía en qué hospital trabajaba. Necesitaba a Leorio con urgencia pero su amigo no contestaba el teléfono y solo Kurapika estaba ahí, convaleciente y en pijama. Era un buen chico, mas, no estaba segura de quebrarse en frente de él sin saber qué tipo de respuesta recibiría.

-Krista…-le habló con voz suave-si no quieres decirme no importa, pero ¿estarás bien? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? ¿Desayunaste?

-estaré bien, no te preocupes-le sonrió ignorando su propia pena-solo recibí una llamada indeseada

-¿pero estás bien?

Krista asintió tomando rápidamente el resto de té que le quedaba y fue a su habitación en busca de su bolso. Pirulo la seguía a todos lados queriendo acompañarla también al trabajo, sin embargo su amada dueña lo dejó en el apartamento junto al chico rubio que se había despedido de ella con un simple gesto de su mano.

Kurapika miró a Pirulo que se había quedado moviendo la cola frente a la puerta que la mujer había cruzado un minuto atrás. Suspiró apenado, él también la extrañaría hasta que regresara en la noche y esperaría con ansias su llegada solo para verla un rato antes de desaparecer en sus libros y horarios del hospital. No la conocía para nada, y muchas veces creía que estorbaba su vida normal, que él no era más que una carga, pero la admiraba y la quería. Simplemente deseaba permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

-no te quedes ahí, no volverá hasta la noche-le dijo al perro riendo del chillido con que le respondió el pequeño animal

* * *

Krista se dirigió al hospital pensando en cómo excusarse por el atraso de una hora que llevaba hasta el momento. No había avisado a ningún compañero, no había estado enferma ni tenía algún justificativo válido. Solo era su madre, aquella estúpida mujer que la había abandonado tan pequeña dejándolos solos a ella y su padre. Había llamado muy temprano preguntando por su ex esposo, necesitaba dinero y no tenía a quién recurrir. Krista solo fue capaz de colgar la llamada conteniendo la pena y el dolor, su madre ni siquiera sabía que Papá llevaba 6 años muerto y enterrado en el cementerio de Monteck. No soportaba tanta indolencia y desapego, ni siquiera había preguntado por ella, si acaso estaba estudiando o trabajando, si estaba casada o con hijos, si quiera si estaba bien. No soportaba la insolencia de su madre.

Intentaba guardar sus lágrimas en el autobús para no llamar la atención a esa hora de la mañana; le costaba mucho porque no podía dejar de pensar en la voz de esa mujer y la distancia con que le había hablado. A pesar de todo, Krista la había querido como una madre y esperaba saber de ella algún día...aunque no de ese modo.

Se bajó en la estación de trenes sin mirar a las personas a la cara, odiaba su rostro enrojecido al llorar y sus párpados irritados, no quería que la vieran o que algún entrometido se acercara a preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

Solo detuvo su mirada cuando de reojo vio tras de sí una melena rubia que llamó su atención. Se volteó instintivamente buscando a Kurapika entre la multitud de trabajadores que querían entrar a la estación de trenes, era su forma de andar y creía que solo él podía llevar ese corte de cabello sin verse de mal gusto.

No estaba.

Un hombre la quitó del pase de entrada a la estación y el flujo de personas siguió avanzando mientras Krista olvidaba su retraso en el trabajo. Estaba segura que Kurapika estaba ahí, y le preocupaba, aún no se recuperaba del todo y no era seguro que saliera del apartamento si la Asociación todavía no se comunicaba con él.

De pronto lo vio.

Corrió tras él contra el flujo de gente y lo llamó a viva voz con enojo. Pensaba en llevarlo de vuelta a casa y regañarlo por haberse arriesgado de esa fj7uorma, no merecía tantos cuidados si prefería salir a morir como si ella y Leorio no hubiesen hecho nada por él.

-¡Kurapika!

Fuera de la estación lo siguió por la avenida principal hacia el sur, al parecer se dirigía a la Asociación y caminaba rápidamente mirando de un lado a otro. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, debía estar en casa, descansando y esperando el llamado de Mizai para moverse. Es más, debía estar en el apartamento cuidando de Pirulo como se lo había pedido. Ahora se sentía furiosa pensando en su pobre animal abandonado llorando por compañía.

Caminó un poco más lento cuando notó que el chico llevaba una ropa distinta y no tenía vendajes en su cabeza ni en su brazo. Recordó que Kurapika le había dicho que solo recordaba la imagen de un joven escolar que lo había atacado, y su corazón se detuvo cuando supo que era él. Era un estúpido presentimiento pero ya había congelado sus sentidos y apretado su estómago.

Se quedó de pie en una esquina sintiéndose vulnerable y preparándose para regresar a la estación de trenes. Debía decirle a Kurapika y advertirlo, a él y a Leorio, incluso a Mizai para que salieran a buscarlo y lo arrestaran a él dejando al kuruta libre de toda sospecha.

Retrocedió volteando su andar hacia la estación y echó a correr con el corazón desbocado. Ahora solo quería regresar a su cuarto, acurrucarse y que Leorio la despertara con helado de chocolate. Sentía mucho miedo y angustia al tener la imagen de ese chico rubio vestido de escolar que había confundido con Kurapika. Era como si una laguna mental se apoderara de su mente a medida que avanzaba dejando solo la imagen del kuruta en el cuerpo del desconocido.

Debía convencerse que no era él, que su mente estaba confundida y al asustarse lo había relacionado con alguien familiar, pero que solo eran simples coincidencias.

Sentada en el tren, lloró profundamente acurrucada en su asiento sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros.

* * *

A las afueras de Monteck, sentado en una banquita de madera y mirando alerta, Killua esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su amigo. Era una sorpresa para él verlo regresar tan pronto a su lado. Le había asegurado que Mito no se había objetado y que tenía todos sus libros de texto leídos para dar exámenes en invierno. Gon decía que prefería recorrer el mundo con él que quedarse en Isla Ballena cuando ya la había recorrido unas seis veces.

El barco que llegó a la hora del atardecer solo dejó cinco pasajeros, era una embarcación pequeña que había recorrido todo un océano y por ello no llevaba muchas personas. Entre ellas Gon resaltaba por su particular peinado y la mirada despistada. Llevaba su mochila como de costumbre y una nueva caña de pescar en su mano derecha.

Killua lo llamó a gritos y se acercó a él recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo y una sincera sonrisa que Gon no creyó ni un instante. Conocía muy bien a su amigo Zoldyck y no estaba bien, lo veía en sus gestos y en su mirada cansada. La ansiedad lo consumía haciendo temblar sus manos y oscureciendo sus ojos azules.

Muy pronto notó que Alluka no estaba con él y no la veía cerca, no creía que Killua la hubiese dejado sola o esperando en algún lugar. Tuvo el miedo de que su familia la hubiera raptado para hacerlo entrar en razón y regresar a casa con sus padres, pero no tenía sentido que no le hubiese dicho o no estuviera yendo tras ella y rescatarla.

-¿dónde está?-le preguntó observando nuevamente a su alrededor como si esperara que Alluka saliera de su escondite para darle un susto-¿Alluka está contigo?

Killua no pudo contenerse y sin siquiera pensarlo, respondió con sinceridad:

-han pasado 13 días y aún no sé dónde puede estar

-¿habrá vuelto a casa?

Killua negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la costa con distancia. En verdad no sabía dónde podía estar su hermana, tampoco lograba entender quién podía haberla raptado ni con qué propósitos. No tenía cuentas pendientes con nadie, a excepción del lunático de su hermano mayor que solo quería verlo convertido en un asesino desalmado y era probable que utilizara medidas tan sucias como el uso de un rehén. Pero le habría dejado un indicio, y no tenía nada.

-significa que tenemos que buscarla-dijo Gon abrazándolo por los hombros con fuerza-tenemos mucho que planear y pensar ¿no te emociona?-rió sacándole una sonrisa boba

-eres un imbécil

Gon asintió con emoción. Sabía que la situación era preocupante y por lo menos extraña, pero era su deber animarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Además, el solo hecho de acompañarlo en esta nueva aventura le llenaba el corazón y le hacía olvidar la pena de su amada abuela fallecida en el mar. Pensaba decirle que en verdad había ido tras él para no sentirse tan solo, ahora se sentía un mal amigo por buscarlo con esas intenciones de ego cuando Killua estaba realmente triste.

Caminaron por el muelle hacia el interior de Monteck sin hablar demasiado. Ambos guardaban una pena y era difícil seguir siendos infantiles como antes. El tiempo, la distancia y la soledad habían calado en ellos el infortunio de la madurez y las viejas aventuras solo eran responsables de entender ahora el mundo como un ciclo infinito que no eran capaces de dominar por más que al principio quisieran hacerlo.

Gracias a eso comprendían al fin las intenciones de Kurapika, la poca racionalidad en su modo de vivir y el intenso arraigo a sus principios que muchas veces parecían ilógicos. También entendían la pasión de Leorio y lo fácil con que había trazado una vida, sus metas eran inamovibles y algo tontas, pero suyas y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Solo era cosa de tiempo para que la experiencia lograra lo mismo en ellos dos, y tomaran decisiones pensando en conveniencia y desventajas, no solo si era entretenido o no aventurarse. Tenían nuevos deseos y prioridades que lentamente los diferenciaban.

-creí ver a Kurapika en el barco-dijo Gon al llegar al hotel donde alojaba su amigo

-¿no era él?

-no, pero se parecía mucho. Estuve a un segundo de hablarle, pero no era su presencia, la conozco bien

-...que extraño…-susurró corriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar el fresco de la tarde-me pasó lo mismo la semana pasada

-¿cómo?

Gon había empezado a ordenar un poco el desastre de habitación que Killua tenía, comenzando por meter toda la ropa sucia al cesto.

-¿qué pasa?-insistió dejando un momento su labor. El chico se había quedado pensativo junto a la mesita de noche

-yo también lo vi en Monteck, pero no era él, lo supe desde que lo vi

-¿crees que sea un hermano perdido?-sonrió intensamente emocionado

-no...o tal vez, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

* * *

Al dar la medianoche y aún con las luces apagadas, Kurapika se decidió a llamar a Leorio. Si Krista aún no llegaba a casa significaba en el mejor de los casos que estaba con él y simplemente no le había avisado. Pero no tenía tantas esperanzas al recordar lo triste que la vió en la mañana, incluso podría haber ido a beber a algún bar o con unas amigas del trabajo, aunque no parecía muy posible.

No quería molestar ni preocupar a su amigo que estaba supliendo sus deberes en la Asociación junto a Mizai además de trabajar con Cheadle, pero las horas pasaban y empezaba a preocuparse en serio aunque Pirulo siguiera durmiendo como si nada pasara. Antes de llamar volvió a revisar el horario que Krista tenía en la pared y corroboró que su turno del día solo correspondía de 8.30 a 20.30 horas, por lo que debería estar en casa hace mucho.

-¿Kurapika? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Mizai sabe…?

-no, no sabe que te estoy llamando-aclaró Kurapika con el teléfono junto al oído sentado en el suelo tras la puerta en medio de la oscuridad-¿Krista está contigo?

-no, hoy salía a las ocho de la noche, debería estar en casa contigo, ¿no ha regresado?

-aún no, y quería preguntarte si tiene amigas o un novio con el que pudiera estar. Si es así puedo ir a dormir tranquilo, pero si no…

-tiene unas amigas en el hospital, pero no es de salir sin planificarlo o sin avisar. Incluso a mí me cuenta cuando sale el fin de semana-guardó silencio pensando en las posibilidades

-en la mañana recibió una llamada que la dejó muy mal, estaba llorando cuando desperté. Y salió atrasada al trabajo ¿crees que esté mal por eso o tal vez...? no lo sé

Leorio sintió al otro lado de la línea el nerviosismo de Kurapika.

-como no recuerdo...nada de lo que pasó, no dejo de pensar que esa misma persona pudo haberle hecho daño, Leorio.

-no seas tonto. Ella no tiene relación contigo, no la buscarán para castigarte

-lo sé, lo siento

-solo te pido que no salgas a buscarla por tu cuenta ¿está bien? Llamaré a Mizai y le contaré, luego veremos que haremos. Mientras, solo puedes esperar por si regresa a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-me siento inútil…-susurró alejando a Pirulo de su lado que había ido a recostarse junto a sus pies-está bien, no me moveré de aquí

-gracias. Te llamo en cuanto hable con Mizai, intenta descansar. Hablamos luego.

Colgó la llamada dejando el teléfono en el suelo. No sabía si esperar o seguir la corazonada que lo invitaba a salir a ciegas en la noche en busca de Krista.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en medio del puente que comunicaba las dos mitades de la ciudad separadas por el río Rei, sola y en silencio, Krista admiraba el apacible estado del agua bajo aquellos tremendos barrotes de hierro y concreto que formaban la carretera del puente. No sabía la hora que era ni si Kurapika se preocuparía o no. Estaba cansada, triste, angustiada y con rabia en su corazón, aún no era capaz de perdonar a su madre por lo que había hecho. Y quería encararla, ir a verla, abofetearla, gritarle lo sola que se había sentido sin Papá sabiendo que ella vivía tranquilamente en York con su esposo y su hijo. Deseaba demostrarle que sin ella había llegado muy lejos, que tenía su apartamento, su trabajo, su carrera universitaria prácticamente terminada y un gran amigo que no la dejaría sola. Que podía ser feliz sin una madre y que haberla abandonado solo le enseñó a odiarla.

La noche era fría y abismante. No era un lugar especialmente peligroso para una mujer como ella, pero el abrumador silencio, la nula presencia de automóviles cruzando el puente y la falta de luna en el cielo le hacían sentir que en cualquier instante moriría. No quiso llamar a Leorio, sabía que estaba trabajando el doble y apenas tenía tiempo para rechazar a Emi; más que nunca necesitaba su abrazo, escucharlo decir que solo eran penas pasajeras, que era una gran mujer y no necesitaba de nadie más para ser feliz.

Recordó cuando Papá los presentó tantos años atrás. Leorio era hijo de unos amigos que invitaban a su padre a vacacionar en el norte, en su pequeña casa rodeada de huertos y manzanos. Le convidaban a Krista de un delicioso pastel de arándanos con frutillas, un postre que ella no había vuelto a probar desde aquel triste verano en que dejaron de llegar las invitaciones. Papá solo había guardado silencio luego de colgar una llamada y ante la preguntas de su hija solo respondió que quizás no vería a Leorio en mucho tiempo, hasta que fuesen adultos.

A Krista le gustaba recordar a su amigo pequeño y hablador, torpe, siempre cayéndose tras la pelota con la que jugaba en el barrio. No se lavaba las manos, no se guardaba los eruptos en la mesa y siempre, siempre la abrazaba invitándola a lanzarse al riachuelo que corría un poco más atrás de su casa. No parecía tener modales para tratar a las niñas pero a Krista no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había aprendido a disfrutar volver a casa al atardecer con la ropa sucia, los zapatos embarrados y la cara roja de tanto correr y jugar. Fue el único amigo que tuvo y el único al que había querido de verdad.

Tras la muerte de los padres de Leorio, creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, ya que con 13 años los dos, no tenían forma de comunicarse. Ella era hija de un historiador que viajaba de país en país, y él había quedado al cuidado del Estado por la falta de familia cercana que se hiciera cargo de su educación y bienestar.

Tan solo medio año después Papá murió de un infarto al miocardio mientras ella estaba en el colegio. Al llegar a casa solo pudo ver cómo lo guardaban en una bolsa forense para llevárselo a la morgue. No pudo agradecerle ni decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba, que lo amaba y que esperaba publicar sus libros para que todos lo conocieran. Ni siquiera alcanzó a confesarle que no lo culpaba de la ausencia de Mamá, que ella ya no era parte de su vida y que todo lo que sabía, lo aprendió de él.

Pasó tres años en una casa de acogida, sin amigos y refugiada en los cuentos infantiles que escribía durante la madrugada. Un pasatiempo que no había cambiado con los años.

Sonrió con amargura pensando que sus cuentos tampoco se publicarían, que al igual que los libros de su padre, quedarían empolvados en un sótano o escritos en páginas de internet sin mayor renombre. Al menos no se arrepentía de haber elegido ser enfermera, haber trabajado duro durante su adolescencia para pagar la matrícula y estudiar en la universidad a base de sus méritos académicos y aptitudes innatas para los estudios de salud. Al menos de ello se enorgullecía.

Se alarmó al sentir una bicicleta acercarse a toda velocidad por el puente. Se quedó quieta fingiendo que no oía nada, dejaría pasar al ciclista nocturno y pensaría en llamar un taxi para volver a casa. Quizás Pirulo tenía hambre y Kurapika no le había dado de comer.

La bicicleta se detuvo a su lado de golpe dejando en el aire solo el superficial jadeo del ciclista.

-te he buscado por todas las esquinas de la ciudad

 _ **Hola! Les agradezco mucho a los que han seguido este fanfic n_n he variado un poco mi estilo de escritura, la universidad ha calado un poco en mi narrativa jaja espero que estén muy bien! Y no mueran de ansias por el próx. capítulo.**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Krista lo miró sorprendida. Todo su temor se convirtió en vergüenza cuando vio a Kurapika montado en su bicicleta, cansado y aún vistiendo su pijama bajo un chaleco de lana. Estaba pálido y con expresión de impaciencia, los ojos puestos en ella y los labios secos esperando una respuesta. No parecía tener frío, solo había un suave sonrojo en su rostro por haber andado tanto. Su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado por la corriente de aire del puente, no traía el resto de sus vendas, solo la que cruzaba su frente bajo el flequillo.

Movió los labios para disculparse por no haberle avisado que llegaría tarde, aunque en verdad ni siquiera ella sabía que se quedaría parada en medio de la nada tanto tiempo. Sonrió un poco más avergonzada sin mirarlo a la cara y el estúpido nudo en su garganta no la dejó decir una palabra, solo asintió pestañeando forzosamente queriendo evitar las lágrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos. Se sintió tonta y frágil, no quería que la vieran así, mucho menos un chico dos años menor que ella sobreviviente de una masacre que seguramente había vivido peores penas en su vida y no alcanzaría a entender el dolor que significaba para ella darse cuenta que ya no tenía sueños que perseguir ni alguien que la felicitara por sus logros. Era un cazador experimentado, su rutina no se componía de trabajar para ganar un sueldo y pagar la renta; su vida no era tan estéril y aburrida como la de ella. No podía esperar un consuelo de una persona de la que ni siquiera sabía el color favorito.

-lo siento…-sollozó secándose la cara con las manos-siento todo esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo que…

-te dije que no me contaras si no querías, me quedo tranquilo si me dices que estás bien. No tienes por qué confiar en mí solo porque Leorio es nuestro amigo en común

-gracias-asintió apenada y dejó que el chico la envolviera en el chaleco que había traído para ella en el canasto de la bici.

Kurapika era torpe con las mujeres, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, en especial cuando debía ser amable y gentil como un caballero, al no interactuar con chicas tan a menudo le era difícil ser más sutil y menos brusco con sus gestos. Comprendía a las mujeres muy a lo lejos, lo más cercano a una joven universitaria como Krista que conocía era Neón, una especie de niña caprichosa con pensamientos egoístas que se aprovechaba del querer de los demás. No se sentía a la altura de Leorio que la trataba con cariño y respeto, que la hacía reír y enojar, que la abrazaba cuando quería y que se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Krista le sonrió terminando de abotonar el chaleco y cogió su mano entre las suyas con los ojos aún llorosos.

-Leorio no mentía cuando dijo que eras una buena persona. Siento si te preocupé, no volverá a ocurrir

-¿quieres un abrazo?

Ella lo miró extrañada sin saber responder, nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta y se sintió muy incómoda, pero no fue capaz de negarse. Se apoyó en el hombro de Kurapika aceptando el cálido encuentro y pronto sintió el nudo subir por su garganta explotando en un doloroso llanto que la obligó a apretar los puños junto al pecho del kuruta. Como una niña mañosa lloró sintiéndose confortada por el abrazo del muchacho y sintió que su pena se esfumaba con las caricias de esas suaves manos en su cabello. Solo podía pensar en ella, en su soledad, en sus deseos de cambiar el destino de su vida y en la poca fuerza que le quedaba, como si hubiese envejecido cincuenta años en solo unas horas. Su llanto era egoísta, lo sabía muy bien, pero estaba cansada de sobrevivir porque sí, porque estaba viva simplemente; deseaba encontrar una razón para despertar más que ir al trabajo, una razón para dedicarse a cuidar personas que muchas veces eran ingratas y vapuleaban su esfuerzo por sanarlas. Tenía 21 años, y desde los 17 que vivía entre el hospital y su pequeño apartamento sin una razón aparente, pensando en Papá y en sus bellos libros.

Entreabrió los ojos apoyada en el hombro de Kurapika, lo abrazaba fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarlo por nada del mundo. Pensó en él, en lo amable que era con ella y lo difícil que solía ser para hablar de algo menos cotidiano que el desayuno o las payasadas que hacía Pirulo en el living. No sabía que tipo de cazador era, cuál era el motivo de su lucha o por qué parecía estar siempre metido en dilemas, no se veía como una persona problemática o poco adaptada. No sabía su apellido ni si realmente era lo que Leorio le había dicho, hablaba el idioma universal casi a la perfección, tenía modales y actitudes normales, nada que pudiera delatar su procedencia real. Papá había convivido con kurutas, sabía su lenguaje, sus ritos y su forma de expresarse en comunidad, pero Kurapika no calzaba con nada de eso...a menos que lo hiciera a propósito por un motivo oculto.

Suspiró ansiosa al darse cuenta que apreciaba con tanto querer a un desconocido.

-¿estás mejor?-el chico volvió a sonreírle con la misma calidez que lo hacía cuando hablaba con Leorio.

Krista asintió avergonzada.

-me gustan tus pestañas-le dijo sin darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta-...perdón-agregó mirándolo con el rostro encendido y los ojos llorosos llenos de vergüenza

-a mi mamá también le gustaban-dijo Kurapika para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque su estómago no dejaba de dar vueltas al verla sonrojada y expuesta luego de decir que algo de él le gustaba-¿vamos a casa? Nos vamos a enfriar, y...lo siento por haber sacado tu bicicleta sin permiso, pero no hubiese podido… ¡cuidado!

La abrazó hacia él echándose al suelo. Krista gritó sin saber qué ocurría ni de dónde provenía aquel ruido tan extraño, como si bolas de fuego estuviesen pasando a su alrededor. No quiso abrir los ojos, no quiso ver ni entender. Odiaba los cazadores, los odiaba con toda su vida. Nuevamente vio a esos pequeños niños morir bajo los escombros, vio el rostro de esos hombres de negro con sus licencias de dos estrellas en sus manos, riendo y burlándose de la pobreza, rompiendo sueño y eliminando personas que ya no servían a la sociedad: niños enfermos, ancianos, jóvenes en sillas de ruedas, bebés prematuros...

Kurapika la abrazaba con mucha fuerza y se mantenía en frente de ella como un escudo. Estaba seguro que era el mismo nen del chico que lo había dejado casi muerto una semana atrás, esa sensación de transportación y ambigüedad, la fuerte tensión en el ambiente y la sensación de un alma en pena rondando a su alrededor. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez esperando un nuevo ataque, no había motivos para que alguien quisiera atormentarlo en esa ciudad, no conocía a ningún joven como el que recordaba.

Krista temblaba entre sus brazos y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos completamente dominada por el miedo. No sabía cómo hacerla sentir segura si ni siquiera él se sentía en condiciones de salir victorioso de ese nuevo enfrentamiento. La última vez había perdido, esta vez ambos podían morir.

-necesito que estés tranquila-le susurró al oído manteniendo todos sus sentidos en máxima alerta-estaremos bien, lo prometo

Se puso de pie dejando caer una pesada cadena desde su mano derecha. Estaba nervioso y sentía que sus sentidos fallaban. El chico podía estar en cualquier esquina, desde cualquier sombra podía aparecer, noquearlo a él o a Krista, y de paso lastimar a Leorio si la chica salía herida.

Pero no. Nadie lo atacó de sorpresa. Solo apareció en medio de las sombras, caminando suavemente, casi levitando, un muchacho de unos 20 años que vestía un traje negro de secundaria. Traía arrastrando contra el pavimento una alabarda de al menos dos metros , y mostraba una triste expresión.

Kurapika lo miró profundamente encontrándose con sus mismos ojos grises, sus mismas pestañas y el corte de cabello que llevaba meses atrás, a excepción de los rasguños en su rostro, el chico era su imagen perfecta, un espejo en carne humana que se acercaba lentamente y lo observaba casi con asco desde su aplastante presencia.

Se sostuvo la frente sintiendo un intenso dolor que por poco le dobla las rodillas. Ahora podía verlo, el mismo sentimiento de confusión al verse clonado frente a sus ojos, el no poder moverse para defenderse y la extraña sensación de una roca aplastando su existencia. Las palabras que le dijo poco a poco formaban frases en su memoria, y aquella voz, esa voz levemente más tímida que la suya, era idéntica a su propia voz cuando hablaba con sus amigos.

Lo miró una vez más intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Nuevamente estaba en desventaja, y no estaba solo, no podía dejarse morir simplemente. Krista estaba en peligro.

-eres difícil-le dijo el chico deteniéndose a medio metro de distancia. Miró de reojo a la muchacha acurrucada en el suelo contra el barandal del puente. Sonrió cuando Kurapika se acercó un poco más a ella eliminándola de su vista-no te preocupes, no puedo hacerle daño

-¿quién demonios eres...y qué quieres?

-vine a buscar algo que me pertenece, pero…-guardó silencio girando su alabarda y dejó el filo del arma contra el abdomen de Kurapika-¡tú estorbas!

Kurapika sostuvo el arma con sus manos impidiendo su ataque y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. No le había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas y estaba harto del ambiente que el chico había formado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sobre un reloj sin manillas y el viento hubiese desaparecido.

-contesta lo que te pregunté, maldito bastardo

Krista abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba alcanzando a ver a Kurapika, la cadena que estaba a sus pies y sus manos sangrando por el contacto con el arma filosa del otro chico; de él solo pudo ver las puntas de su cabello junto a su mejilla y una sórdida sonrisa que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura que era el mismo chico que había confundido con Kurapika en la mañana y que había descompuesto su vida tranquila. Pensó que quizás Kurapika tenía asuntos pendientes de cazador con él, no lograba imaginar el verdadero motivo de aquel encuentro.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando escuchó la alabarda cortar el viento sobre su cabeza. Se acurrucó un poco más asustada por el roce de la cadena contra el filo de la lanza, no se atrevía a ver cómo peleaban a muerte sin razón aparente, ¿qué deseaba ese chico de Kurapika? ¿Qué era lo que venía a buscar y él le estorbaba?

Pensó en huir, coger la bicicleta e intentar ir en busca de Leorio. Deseaba con toda su alma sobrevivir, pero no podía dejar a Kurapika solo. Él la estaba protegiendo, era un cazador que solo quería evitar que la lastimaran. Era inocente, ni siquiera entendía cómo la tranquila noche se había convertido en todo aquello.

-¡tú tienes todo lo que siempre he querido!

Krista se volteó a ver al muchacho rubio que había dicho esas palabras con tanto dolor. Se le rompió el corazón al verlo jadeante, con la alabarda contra el suelo, mirando con profundo odio y rencor a Kurapika, como si le hubiesen robado lo más preciado que poseía y no tuviera forma de recuperarlo. Sus ojos grises estaban marcados por la pérdida y el desconsuelo, tal como los del kuruta, con las mismas pestañas que tanto le gustaban y con la misma voz con que Kurapika decía su nombre.

Poco pudo compadecerse de él cuando hizo girar su alabarda y lanzó a Kurapika contra el barandal del puente haciéndolo rodar sobre el pavimento con la herida de su cabeza abierta y nuevos cortes en sus brazos.

Krista corrió hacia él olvidando que el miedo la consumía y se arrodilló a su lado abrazándolo como una madre que sostiene a su hijo dormido. El chico apenas podía abrir los ojos y se quejaba al intentar ponerse de pie o al menos sacarla a ella de ese lugar. Lo abrazó, solo lo abrazó sin importarle si ahora los mataban a ambos. Nunca había dejado una vida morir así sin más, nunca permitiría que sus manos fuesen inútiles ni menos su vida. No quería volver a sentirse vacía.

-...Krista-susurró el chico dejando caer su lanza contra el pavimento

Ella no lo miró, no quería verlo, no quería saber por qué conocía su nombre ni entender por qué se sentía tan desorientada al tenerlo tan cerca. Solo deseaba que desapareciera y los dejara ir. Quería devolver la mano a Kurapika y curarlo, sanarlo para que pudiera seguir desayunando a su lado y la esperara en casa todas las noches con Pirulo moviendo la cola tras él. Solo quería volver a casa y tomar un té caliente viendo la tele mientras el kuruta discutía con Pirulo.

Alzó su vista al notar que el muchacho se alejaba. Nuevamente caminaba arrastrando su lanza y andando tan suavemente que parecía un alma en pena. Sintió que todo perdía sentido de pronto y que solo quedaba sobrevivir.

-tonta…-le dijo Kurapika respirando forzosamente

-¡aléjese!

Kurapika dio un respingo al oír la voz de Cheadle y maldijo mil veces la Asociación por ser tan egoístas e indolentes. Estuvieron observando todo el tiempo, los vieron, pudieron haber salvado a Krista mucho antes, pero esperaron a ver el desenlace y aprovecharse de las consecuencias.

-señorita, aléjese-insistió Cheadle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Krista-nosotros nos encargaremos. Soy Cheadle, la presidente de la Asocaión de Cazadores, ¿me permite? Kurapika debe venir con nosotros

-está herido y necesita atención médica, no lo dejaré ir con ustedes-respondió la enfermera encontrándose con los ojos claros de Cheadle. No se dejaría engañar por su semblante amable.

-no se preocupe, soy médico. Soy la jefa de Leorio, lo conoce ¿verdad?

-sáqueme las manos de encima. Mi respuesta es no.

-¿sabe que está infringiendo una ley de Estado? No puede negarse a la orden oficial de un cazador

-conozco muy bien las leyes

-entonces, ¿quiere ser enjuiciada? Puede perder su licencia médica y su visa de extranjera. Piénselo bien

-Cheadle, no es necesario que la chantajees-advirtió Mizai caminando hacia ellas con lentitud, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado sentado en una esquina observando-soy el jefe directo de Kurapika, puedo hacerme cargo

La presidenta miró al cazador con recelo y chasqueó la lengua mirando con cierto desprecio a Krista. Odiaba perder.

-lo quiero mañana en la Asociación o tú también estarás despedido. No me gusta perder el tiempo con cazadores poco comprometidos-dijo antes de mirar con severidad a Mizai y encaminarse hacia el centro de la ciudad con lentitud

-¿por qué no hicieron nada?-preguntó Krista soltando un sollozo-Kurapika aún estaba débil, apenas se estaba recuperando y dejan que le pase esto… ¿qué clase de compañeros son?

-escucha-Mizai se arrodilló frente a ella quitándole el cabello de la cara-todo esto es un asunto personal de Kurapika, yo no debería estar acá salvándole el pellejo. Debió ser destituido de su cargo por no cumplir órdenes directas, por infringir leyes y haber involucrado civiles en su actuar como cazador ¿entiendes? Si Cheadle se da cuenta que estoy de su lado, corro el mismo peligro. Lo más adecuado es que vuelvas a casa, intentes olvidar todo este enredo y sigas tu vida normal, Kurapika estará bien, te lo aseguro. Es un chico fuerte-le sonrió queriendo hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella solo respondió con un ceño fruncido y el disgusto clavado en su mirada color chocolate.

Krista miró a Kurapika con pena, estaba enojada, le había costado tanto ayudarlo, Leorio había sufrido tanto ese día en que tuvieron que improvisar para salvarle la vida. Todo ese esfuerzo se había ido a la basura solo porque a esa horrenda mujer con nariz de perro se le antojó ver a Kurapika nuevamente semi muerto, quizás le temía y lo prefería enfermo para dominarlo a su gusto. Era una tirana, estaba segura. No dejaría al kuruta en sus manos, no lo haría, aunque le costase la vida. Papá hubiese deseado que lo protegiera hasta el final, que conservara la vida de ese pedazo de la humanidad que el mundo había rechazado tanto tiempo atrás. Ella podía hacerlo.

-Krista-insistió Mizai un tanto asustado, el aura de la chica se había vuelto espeso y tenso, provocador y amenazante-Krista, ¿me oyes?-buscó la mirada de la chica encontrando solo un par de ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas y pupilas contraídas que de pronto se posaron en él con furia

-dije que no lo permitiría. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no dejaré que lo lleves contigo

-Krista, entiéndelo…

-¡No!

A solo dos cuadras de distancia, corriendo con el corazón en la mano y pensando en cómo regañaría a Kurapika, Leorio buscaba a sus dos amigos calle a calle sin poder anteponerse a la angustia que le provocaba no saber qué pasaría al terminar la noche. No quería que Kurapika fuese condenado por la Asociación, que le quitaran su licencia o que lo alejaran de su lado. Solo por él estaba entrometido en el asunto del Continente Oscuro, había prometido ayudarlo y cuidarle la espalda para que pudiera cumplir sus metas, después de todo era su mejor amigo y estaba tan dispuesto a sacrificarse por él como lo haría por Krista.

Se detuvo al sentir una cálida brisa ir contra él al mismo tiempo que el cielo se iluminaba por una gran explosión de energía en el puente que unía ambas partes de la ciudad. Era un haz de luz que ascendía hasta las nubes sin provocar ruido y envolvía a Leorio como un tibio abrazo lleno de compasión y ternura.

Reconoció al instante la presencia de Krista, no sabía cómo, pero aquello no podía ser otra cosa que el aura de su amiga rodeando cientos de metros cuadrados. No supo si sentirse orgulloso por el despertar de nen en ella, o un inmenso dolor por haberla arrastrado a ese lado de la humanidad que tanto odiaba.

Corrió más rápido hasta el puente encontrando a Mizai de pie a mitad del puente. Se quedó a su lado observando con los mismos ojos incrédulos pero admirados, la fuerza que emanaba desde la chica aún de rodillas en el suelo, cabizbaja y agotada. Su aura aún bailaba vigorosamente alrededor de su cuerpo creando un campo de poder impenetrable, aunque la luz poco a poco se esfumaba regresando a ella, la intensidad del abrazo que Leorio había sentido seguía siendo la misma.

Kurapika estaba recostado en el suelo bajo la mirada de Krista sin poder comprender cómo la simple mujer que ayer curaba sus heridas con suero y gasas, de pronto había sanado todas sus heridas con un nen puro y cálido, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. Creía que ella había despertado ese tipo de nen que parecía solo un mito, aquel que no puede hacer otra cosa más que sanar. En su mente quedaría grabada eternamente la imagen de Krista envuelta en burbujas de luz mirándolo con amor y profunda paz.

Todo se esfumó rápidamente cuando Leorio lo levantó de un solo tirón y rompió su nariz de un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder y ponerse de rodillas.

-¡por qué eres tan imbécil!-gritó su amigo volviendo a tomarlo del brazo para ponerlo de pie y mirarlo fijamente. Los ojos azules de Leorio, llenos de lágrimas, ira, rencor, miedo y frustración, calaron muy hondo dentro de Kurapika hasta hacerlo sentir miserable.

-...Leorio

-no me digas nada, Kurapika. Te pedí que la cuidaras, te pedí que no salieras, te pedí que pensaras un poco, te pedí tantas cosas… ¡Y ni siquiera pensaste en mí un momento! ¡Qué es lo que quieres!

Lo empujó con fuerza como si no quisiera tenerlo cerca.

-llevo meses cuidando de ti, haciendo mil cosas para que no te aplasten el culo y solo puedes pensar en ti, en tu estúpida idea de arreglar tu miserable vida cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es superar la millonada de traumas que tienes, ¡no es mi culpa que tu vida sea tan absurda, Kurapika! ¡No es culpa de Krista que seas un cobarde y no puedas ni siquiera cuidarte por ti mismo! ¡Mira lo que la obligaste a hacer para protegerte! ¡Ella no lo quería!

Mizai se mordió los labios empatizando con el dolor de Leorio, aunque no podía evitar sentir lástima por Kurapika, veía en su rostro cómo el mundo se desplomaba sobre su cabeza y el miedo que poco a poco se clavaba en sus ojos, Leorio estaba a solo dos palabras de decirle que lo dejaría, lo cual parecía una sentencia de muerte.

Se acercó a Krista un momento al notar que la luz había desaparecido. La muchacha se había desvanecido de bruces sobre el pavimento y no podía dejarla ahí tirada mientras los otros dos se enfrentaban diciendo cosas que solo a ellos les interesaba oír.

-creí que lo entendías-replicó Kurapika limpiando la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano-¡y si vine a buscarla fue porque no quería que le hicieran daño! Era tarde y...ella no sabe defenderse. También lo hice por ti, porque sé que la amas mucho

-no quiero volver a verte

Leorio le dio la espa

lda y empujó a Mizai tomando a Krista en brazos. Iba a renunciar a la Asociación, vendería la licencia y volvería a Arub con su amiga de toda la vida, pondrían una consulta médica gratuita y ningún cazador volvería a arruinarles la vida. Ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente, había odiado lo suficiente y era momento de ayudarla a ser feliz, olvidar el dolor de haber perdido a su padre sin poder despedirse y el horrible día en que dos cazadores quemaron la casa de acogida donde vivió luego de quedar sola en todo el mundo; su madre nunca contó como un familiar, solo él podía considerarse uno de ellos.

-Leorio, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Mizai quedando en medio de él y el kuruta que aún no salía del asombro por las palabras de quien se decía su mejor amigo

-voy a renunciar

-no puedes, lo siento-sonrió un tanto apenado-y te recomiendo que no opongas resistencia. Cheadle sabe quién es tu punto débil y no dudará en hacerte entrar en razón utilizando a Krista, la conoces

-¿no hay forma de que Krista vuelva a ser como antes?

-si ella quiere, podemos sellar su nen para siempre; aunque nunca olvidará que lo tuvo

Leorio asintió y se dirigió a Kurapika dejando a la chica en los brazos del kuruta. En ningún instante dejó de despreciarlo con sus ojos enfurecidos. El rubio solo desvió la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los dientes para controlarse.

-solo te pido que la cuides, es todo

 _ **Nooooo, la ruptura que a nadie le gustaría ver T.T soy tan cruel jajaja**_

 ** _Siento no haber actualizado antes, estaba en los últimos exámenes de la universidad y ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo escribir sin parar n_n_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

-¿no fuiste un poco rudo, Leorio? El pobre chico apenas podía respirar de lo mal que se sintió

Leorio se detuvo a la entrada de la Asociación y miró a Mizai con ojos recelosos. No estaba interesado en hablar con él ni explicarle el motivo de su actuar agresivo hacia Kurapika. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, mucho que planear y olvidar. No pensaba decirle a un cazador como Mizai que moría de pena cada vez que Kurapika corría hacia el peligro y arriesgaba su vida sin sentido, y que solo podía vaciar ese dolor enojándose con él, gritándole a la cara que era un imbécil y que no importaba todo lo que hiciera, seguiría solo por siempre.

-es lo que merece-respondió con los labios apretados

Entró rápidamente a las oficinas de la Asociación y se dirigió al piso de Investigación para terminar de redactar lo que Kurapika había dejado a medias una semana atrás. Si la única forma de deshacerse rápido de todos los problemas era actuar como un simple soldado de los cazadores, lo haría sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

 _16 de octubre_

Emi sostuvo contra su cuerpo el bolso de cuero café que acababa de comprar, estaba segura que le gustaría a Leorio y que podría intentar una vez más convencerlo de aventurarse con ella al país vecino. No pondría en marcha su viaje si él no estaba de acuerdo en acompañarla.

Era un cálido día de otoño, el sol se escondía tras unas nubes que amenazaban con echarse a llover sobre la ciudad y que solo permitían el paso tímido de unos rayos de luz. La gente corría de un lado a otro como todos los días a las ocho de mañana, los niños se encontraban y se dirigían a sus colegios sin entender el apuro de los adultos. Para Emi, esas mañanas comunes y corrientes eran lo más bello que pudiera apreciar, la inspiración de sus pinturas y su mayor deseo desde que se había convertido en cazadora de material biológico.

Despertar un día sin pensar en la Asociación ni en sus misiones peligrosas, disfrutar de un rico desayuno, saludar a su compañero de vida, prepararle el almuerzo y despedirlo en la entrada; acciones simples de las que la mayoría de personas estaba aburrida, eran todo lo que Emi soñaba. Y quería compartir ese sueño con Leorio, con nadie más. Solo él era capaz apreciar la verdadera belleza de la humanidad.

Siguió caminando hacia la Asociación cargando en sus brazos el regalo que había escogido para él, deseaba verlo sonreír y agradecerle por estar en su vida, aunque no le correspondiera. Era muy feliz de saber que podía ir a verlo, abrazarlo, almorzar a su lado y reír de alguna tontería solo para ser feliz.

Estaba segura, que al igual que ella, Leorio no quería seguir siendo un cazador.

Se detuvo frente al edificio 16 de la calle Simon y se preguntó si Krista estaría en casa, tal vez ella podría darle algunos consejos, aunque no sabía si la amiga de Leorio tenía una buena visión de lo que sentía por él. A pesar de no conocerla, sabía que era una buena persona, Leorio no se hacía amigo de las personas con malas intenciones, y Krista era la mejor de todos, la mujer a la que el chico le confiaría la vida si fuera necesario.

Subió al séptimo piso y tocó el timbre del 706. No sabía con qué tipo de mujer se encontraría ni si sabría explicarle por qué estaba ahí. Solo esperó, y esperó, sin obtener respuesta.

Volvió a tocar el timbre varias veces seguidas hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y un movimiento de llaves como si las estuviesen buscando entre varias otras. Estaba ansiosa por verle la cara y saber si valía la pena o no intentar ser su amiga, si lo lograba, Leorio confiaría un poco más en ella o solo la tildaría de psicópata.

Eran las nueve en punto cuando Kurapika entreabrió la puerta para observar con su ojos derecho quién visitaba el apartamento de Krista. Se sintió muy confundido cuando Emi le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa que se apagó casi al instante. Definitivamente no esperaban encontrarse ese día en aquel lugar.

-¿Kurapika? Maldición, estás en todas partes-se disgustó Emi frunciendo el ceño-¿qué haces aquí?

-nada que te interese. ¿Qué quieres? Leorio no está acá-le respondió sin abrir mucho más la puerta

-buscaba a Krista, quería hablar con ella...a menos que no esté en condiciones de recibirme-susurró con los ojos pícaros y molestos a la vez

-está enferma. Leorio la acompañó anoche y me pidió que la cuidara

Emi lo acorraló con la mirada sin creerle una palabra.

-no sabía que andabas revolcándote con una mujer. En la Asociación todos creen que estás en serios problemas y pensábamos que estabas muerto o gravemente herido

-lo estuve, aunque no lo creas. Hoy volveré a trabajar para que dejes de extrañarme-le sonrió con sarcasmo recibiendo la misma sonrisa de vuelta-¿puedes retirarte?

-Geru y Piyon se pondrán muy tristes cuando sepan que alguien más ocupa el lado derecho de tu cama-rió ignorando el enojo de Kurapika-dile de mi parte a Krista que me gustaría hablar con ella, que me llame en cuanto pueda

Le dejó un papelito con su número de teléfono y se alejó rápidamente satisfecha con lo que tenía que contar. Si podía ensuciar un poco más la imagen de Kurapika, se sentía por pagada. Creía que desprestigiándolo, mostrando la verdad debajo del semblante serio y casi angelical del rubio, vengaba en tanto las penas que Leorio había pasado por él.

Kurapika cerró la puerta cansado de la actitud de Emi, para él no era más que una adolescente con complejo de electra rayando en la psicopatía al estar enamorada de Leorio tan enfermizamente. Sabía que en menos de un día todos hablarían de él, de su supuesta aventura con la mejor amiga de Leorio o peor, si Emi no tenía compasión, seguramente inventaría que Krista era una especie de prostituta o él un descarriado sexual. Cualquier cosa podía esperar de esa pequeña loca, pero no le importaba mucho, su mente no tenía energía suficiente para hacerse cargo de esos dramas de niños.

Se sorprendió al ver a Krista de pie al final del pasillo de entrada. Estaba confundida, enrojecida y despeinada. Evidentemente no recordaba lo que había sucedido ni llegaba a entender cómo había terminado en su casa, dormida con su uniforme y muy agotada.

-¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó sin poder mirarla a la cara. Las palabras de Leorio daban vuelta en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir culpable por el despertar de nen de la enfermera, creía que le había hecho mucho daño y que por esa razón su más querido amigo le había dado la espalda.

-estoy enferma

-¿te sientes mal?

-tengo casi 40° de fiebre, ¿qué pasó?

Krista se acercó a él y dejó que Kurapika sintiera su frente hirviendo con el dorso de la mano. A excepción de la fiebre, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni un solo rasguño, estable y sin imágenes dolorosas en su cabeza. Después de todo había cumplido el deseo de Leorio y Krista había llegado sana y salva a su hogar.

-Kurapika-lo llamó desde el sofá donde había ido a recostarse-quiero hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué?-le preguntó él desde la cocina

-sobre ti. Es importante, luego podemos desayunar

El chico dejó a un lado el té de hierbas que preparaba y fue al living un poco asustado. No entendía el repentino interés de Krista en él, ¿qué cosa sabía o quería saber? Suspiró pensando: ¿qué cosa le habría dicho Leorio a ella?

-escucha, no quiero sonar muy estricta, pero necesito que…-Krista guardó silencio con su mano sobre los ojos-necesito que te vayas de mi casa, no me gustan los cazadores. No quiero que creas que es algo personal, pero yo tenía una vida muy normal, aburrida y rutinaria, pero era normal. Y llegaron ustedes una noche, y ni siquiera he podido ir a trabajar como corresponde. Mañana tengo que presentar un exámen escrito y no he estudiado nada

-no tienes que darme explicaciones-le dijo intentando fingir la sonrisa más amable que pudiera-ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad, no tienes que sentirte mal. Estás asustada porque no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-amanezco enferma sin saber cómo perdí tanta energía en una noche con un completo desconocido en mi casa que recibe visitas y en mi nombre dice que no estoy. Yo te estimo porque eres amigo de Leorio, pero ni siquiera eres mi amigo. Estoy cansada de esta situación, es todo

Kurapika asintió volviendo a recordar las palabras de Leorio. El dolor se clavó en el centro de su ser sin poder evitarlo. En menos de una semana había perdido todo, incluso las ganas de seguir queriendo a Krista, una mujer que nunca se convertiría en su novia porque ni siquiera él lo quería así, pero le gustaba tenerla en su corazón como una ilusión infantil. Sintió el rechazo y la soledad lo aplastó como lo había hecho ocho años atrás. Esta vez no habían matado a nadie que él amara, simplemente lo habían dejado atrás.

-Kurapika-Krista se puso de pie al notar la turbación del rubio, sus manos nerviosas y el intenso pestañeo que guardaba unos ojos llorosos-tú me caes muy bien, de verdad. Me encantaría que vinieras a verme, salir los tres a algún lado sería espectacular; pero no me gusta la vida de un cazador, no me gusta y es todo. No tiene nada que ver con la buena persona que eres, ¿entiendes? Soy yo la que no quiere los sobresaltos de la vida de un cazador, la incertidumbre de no saber si Leorio...y ahora tú, estarán vivos mañana. Son mundos incompatibles…

-pude haberme ido de aquí hace varios días, Krista. Pero me gusta mucho estar contigo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin vivir en...un lugar estable, con alguien que me acompañe para desayunar y esas tonteras que uno extraña cuando vive corriendo por no morir. Incluso se me hizo entretenido ver la tele-sonrió sonrojado y triste-es patético ¿no crees?

-no, es lo más humano que te he escuchado decir-sonrió acomodándole el flequillo sobre la frente. Se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que no había ninguna herida ni venda que cubriera alguna parte de Kurapika, estaba completamente sano-¿cómo…?

* * *

-Leorio, por favor. Es un regalo

-Emi

Leorio se volteó hacia ella en medio de la cafetería. Estuvo tentado a gritar para que todos oyeran que estaba harto de ser perseguido día y noche por una lunática, que por favor lo dejara en paz. Pero los ojos de la chica le rompieron el corazón. Ese par de orbes negros y profundos que lo obligaban a ser amable con ella aunque la odiara la mayoría del tiempo; le recordaban lo tierna y simpática que podía llegar a ser y ponían en duda si Emi estaba tan demente o en verdad lo quería y merecía una oportunidad.

Piyon sonrió desde la mesita de enfrente y se metió a la boca un par de chocolates entretenida con lo que veía. Estaba segura que Emi ganaría la guerra contra el terco corazón de Leorio, eran el uno para el otro aunque costara creerlo. La locura de ella calzaba perfectamente con la torpeza y gravedad de él. Le encantaban los líos amorosos en la Asociación, creía que era la muestra máxima de humanidad en un grupo tan especial de personas. El amor era la única expresión emocional que traspasaba fronteras, desigualdades económicas e incluso dimensiones.

-pobre chica-susurró Geru sentándose a su lado-no entiende que Leorio no la quiere

-claro que la quiere, solo que aún no se da cuenta-sonrió comiendo un nuevo par de chocolates-a diferencia de Kurapika contigo, Emi sí está en el corazón de Leorio

-¿es necesario que me lo recuerdes?-gruñó robando un chocolate a su amiga-maldito crío, me tiene preocupada y desesperada, ¿estará bien?

-no lo sé. No nos han comunicado nada, y Leorio no ha dicho una palabra

-¿Mizai no sabe nada?

Piyon se levantó de hombros. No hablaba con él y era poco lo que se aparecía por la Asociación, aunque el cazador supera algo, no se lo hubiese dicho.

Leorio siguió caminando y dejó a Emi tras de sí con el bolso que le había comprado en la mañana. No la quería cerca, no quería verla ni que interrumpiera su interminable trabajo. No descansaría hasta poder regresar a casa, con Krista y olvidar todo lo referente a la Asociación y Kurapika. Aún no podía creer lo tonto que había sido tanto tiempo al no ver su egoísmo y arrogancia. Sentía que el rubio nunca había pensado en ellos y que era un error llamarlo amigo.

Volvió a la pequeña oficina que Mizai le había otorgado y reinició su trabajo leyendo el informe que Cheadle la había entregado sobre el último examen del cazador. Aún no definían ni la forma ni el modo de aplicarlo, era tarea de Kurapika crear una prueba tan específica que dejara en evidencia los pensamientos e intenciones de los aspirantes. No podía creer lo difícil que era el trabajo del kuruta, lograba entender el poco tiempo que alegaba tener y la poca interacción social que tenía en la Asociación.

Observó el reloj de su pulsera al terminar de anotar los puntos importantes del último capítulo leído. Eran las nueve de la noche, estaba exhausto y no llevaba la mitad del documento.

Alzó la cabeza al oír murmullos en el pasillo. No era común que a esa hora aún estuviesen deambulando cazadores por las oficinas, solo podian ser Cheadle o algún zodiaco encargado de una misión más privada. Aún así le parecía extraño.

Intentó ser lo más cauteloso y silencioso que pudiera hasta llegar a la puerta y espiar hacia afuera de su oficina. Se sorprendió de ver a Mizai y Kurapika conversando en voz baja frente al ascensor. No supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado de verlos ahí, con rostros de pocos amigos y nerviosos. Quiso ir a preguntarles qué ocurría, quizás podía ayudar, pero la mirada que Kurapika clavó en él solo un segundo hizo que se alejara y respirara su propio remordimiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos el murmullo del ascensor se desvaneció y el silencio volvió a reinar en el pasillo, como una pesada sombra que aumentaba el desasosiego y la perturbación.

* * *

-¿cómo estás, rata?-le sonrió Cheadle desde el asiento del presidente invitándolo a sentarse en frente de ella-me alegra mucho volver a verte

Kurapika sonrió corto, incómodo mientras se sentaba y observó el lugar con distancia. Cuatro cazadores resguardaban las esquinas de la oficina, Mizai se mantenía tras de él como una estatua y un círculo de nen emanaba energía desde lo alto del techo. Supo que estaba en medio de un interrogatorio y que no confiaban en él, cada palabra o pensamiento podría jugarle en contra.

-¿aún estás viviendo con la señorita Aurie?-la presidenta volvió a sonreír con ese reflejo de cinismo que no encajaba con su amable personalidad

-no

-¿no?

Cheadle quería una respuesta más extensa, pero el chico no se la daría.

-quiero hacer un trato contigo, Kurapika-guardó silencio esperando una respuesta o expresión. Solo obtuvo un rechazo fulminante y un destello rojizo en medio de tanta impotencia-al final del día me causas más problemas que beneficios, Kurapika, y creo que lo mejor es desvincularte de la Asociación...completamente

-¿cuáles son las pruebas?

Cheadle dejó sobre el escritorio de roble una libreta azul con el sello roto y un par de hojas a medio arrancar. Los bordes estaban calcinados, los hilos de oro que encuadraban la portada se deshacían y el hueco donde cabía un pequeño rubí estaba vacío.

Mizai sostuvo a Kurapika de los hombros cuando el chico quiso recuperarla. El cazador alcanzaba a imaginar la importancia que tenía para su compañero ese mínimo objeto, lleno de experiencias, objetivos y estrategias. Haberlo registrado era violar la intimidad más profunda de Kurapika, sus deseos y secretos más escondidos estaban ahora en manos de la organización más peligrosa y violenta del mundo.

-necesito cazadores comprometidos con la Asociación, no me sirven que las causas personales interfieran en una de las expediciones más importantes de la historia, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿dónde está el rubí que estaba en la portada?-preguntó Kurapika ignorando por completo las amenazas pasivas agresivas de su jefa

-no lo sé, no es relevante para lo que te estoy hablando. ¿O acaso no te interesa tu futuro en la Asociación?

Kurapika se soltó de Mizai y se levantó dejando caer pesadamente sus manos sobre el escritorio de Cheadle. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en la mirada de la presidenta, fríos y calculadores, sin un rasgo de humanidad, deformando por completo el amable semblante del rubio que mostraba una terrible determinación.

-no me hables de ese modo, perra-dijo entre dientes mirándola fijamente-soy el único lunático que está de acuerdo con ayudarte en esta expedición suicida. Sabes perfectamente que sin mí, sin mi estúpida decisión de seguir tu juego, no estarías tan cerca de lo que quieres

-¿eso crees?-Cheadle le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse acobardar por el fuego que quemaba las pupilas de Kurapika-aunque tengas razón, ahora puedo descifrar cómo funcionan tus útiles habilidades y crear un cazador con los mismos, o mejores, dotes. No creas que tienes el control…

-¡puedo destruir tu maldita Asociación cuando se me dé la gana!

Los cuatro cazadores ocultos se abalanzaron sobre Kurapika reduciéndolo al suelo de un solo golpe. Dos de ellos lo sostenían boca abajo y los otros apuntaban a su cabeza con armas de nen.

-¿no es extraño que la presidente de los cazadores actúe igual que el jefe de la mafia?-Kurapika sonrió

Mizai guardó silencio empuñando sus manos. Su compañero estaba fuera de control y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-y si no crees que tengo el control-sentenció Cheadle poniéndose de pie-voy a obligarte a creerlo

Se acercó a Kurapika y dejó caer frente a los ojos del chico un informe clasificado que tenía enganchado en la esquina superior izquierda una fotografía formal, en ella figuraba una joven de cabello y ojos castaños con la cofia y el traje blanco del Hospital General de la ciudad.

-la señorita Aurie es el mejor elemento de su generación en la Escuela de Medicina, muy bien evaluada, excelentes calificaciones, muy devota a su profesión de enfermera-Cheadle saboreaba cada segundo cómo los ojos de Kurapika se iban apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de lo perdida que tenía aquella guerra-a excepción del incidente de anoche, es una mujer común y corriente, pocos amigos y una infancia bastante difícil, pero que al parecer ha podido sobrellevar con mucha madurez. La señorita Krista Aurie no tiene por qué convertirse en una rehén de la Asociación para que tú, un cazador zodiaco y valioso para nosotros, actúes como tienes que actuar, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿estás segura que esa mujer me importa?

-y si no te importa a ti...Leorio la adora, se conocen desde muy niños y él sí es tu amigo ¿no?-sonrió sintiéndose ganadora-te preguntarás ¿por qué no utilizar a Gon y Killua? son niños y muy buenos amigos tuyos…

-ellos pueden defenderse

-exacto. Pero la señorita Aurie…-suspiró resignada-incluso podemos hacer pasar su muerte como un suicidio

-eres una maldita perra

-solo hago mi trabajo-escupió con rabia-espero que mañana regreses a tu lugar y hagas lo mejor posible para fingir que nada de esto ocurrió. Puedes llevarte tu sucia libreta, que a todo esto, debo decir me conmovió mucho todo lo que leí. No sabía que en realidad eras un niño ingenuo, Kurapika

-Cheadle, no te aproveches-dijo Mizai recogiendo la libreta azul del escritorio de la presidenta

-eres tan aguafiestas-se quejó ella

-y tú te estás convirtiendo en una tirana. No sé en qué momento subieron los humos a tu cabeza-susurró regañándola con la mirada-vamos Kurapika, no hay nada más que decir

El rubio se soltó de los cazadores que lo aprisionaban y siguió a su compañero sin saber si debía estar muy enojado con él o agradecido.

-¿estás de su lado o del mío?-le preguntó ya fuera de la oficina intentando no dejarse dominar con la confusión que nublaba su cabeza

-del tuyo, pero no me arriesgo demasiado

Mizai devolvió la libreta a su dueño, y de entre sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña gema roja que brillaba intensamente por el reflejo de las suaves luces del pasillo.

-gracias-Kurapika le sonrió amablemente-siento haberte causado tantos problemas con la jefa

-no te preocupes, al menos a mí aún me escucha. Procura hacer bien tu trabajo desde ahora ¿está bien?

Kurapika asintió un poco avergonzado. Creía que acababa de desnudarse frente a todo el mundo, todos conocían sus intenciones, sus deseos, sus más profundas penas y la inevitable verdad que seguía siendo un niño que solo quería volver a casa.

Se despidieron en el ascensor hacia la salida cuando no alcanzaban a ser las diez de la noche. La ciudad estaba oscura, el cielo sin luna y amenazaba con llover. Era una de las noches más tranquilas que Kurapika hubiese vivido, ni siquiera había tráfico andando por las calles. El silencio inundaba cada rincón y cada hogar, como si todos hubieran decidido dormir temprano.

Observó hacia atrás a la infinidad de la calle principal, temía que lo atacaran por sorpresa o que algún agente de la Asociación lo estuviese espiando. A pesar de llevar una vida de tormentos y falta de ética no acostumbraba sentirse tan vigilado, en desventaja plena. Estaba cansado, un poco aburrido y decepcionado de lo rutinario que se había vuelto perseguir su objetivo. Sentía que perdía fuerza la convicción que lo movía, que muchas veces pasaba a segundo plano y disfrutaba más los espacios de vacío entre cada misión que se proponía.

Siguió andando hacia la estación de trenes sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido en solo unos días, ¿era justo? No se consideraba un mal amigo, siempre cuidaba no involucrar a sus amigos, no preocuparlos y no llamar mucho la atención para no meterlos en problemas. Pero ni siquiera Leorio lo había entendido de ese modo, ¿acaso tan mal lo hacía al intentar ser un buen amigo?

Krista vino a su mente recordándole que existía una barrera impenetrable entre ella y él que separaba sus mundos haciéndolos _incompatibles._ No creía estar perdidamente enamorado, no había motivo para estarlo, era una mujer común y corriente, amable y con un alma rota que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en la cordura. Conocía muy bien la sensación de vacío de la que Krista le había hablado antes de acompañarlo al nuevo hotel donde alojaba. Se sentía como confusión y desasosiego que amenazaba cada mañana con derrumbar toda la vida construida, una pieza faltante del rompecabezas que dolía todos los días y a veces rompía corazones. Ese vacío era el que le recordaba a Kurapika que en el fondo de su alma creía estar desperdiciando su vida año tras año, y que al final del camino solo encontraría dolor y soledad.

Se dejó caer en la banqueta de un parque frente a la estación, llevaba una hora caminando con la mente nublada, llena de pensamientos y contradicciones, quería refrescar sus ideas y acabar con el peso en su corazón que apenas le dejaba respirar.

El viento nocturno removía su cabello bajo la pobre luz de un poste en mal estado, no había personas a vario metros a la redonda, ni siquiera se oían los perros ladrar en la distancia; la estación estaba prácticamente vacía, los edificios a oscuras y los clubes a oscura. Solo se oía el suave murmullo de las hojas de los árboles tras su espalda. Todo era tan deprimente.

-así que en este lado del universo soy un pobre fracasado

Dio un respingo al oír su propia voz junto a él.

Nunca supo cómo apareció frente a la banqueta, si lo había seguido o si solo era una casualidad. Pero ahí estaba, con su alabarda y su traje de escolar; la melena rubia sobre un par de ojos grises llenos de poder y arrogancia, y la inigualable habilidad de hacerlo sentir como si estuviese sobre un reloj en blanco en medio de la nada.

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntó ensimismado en los rasgos del muchacho. Ni siquiera se había sentido en peligro, su mente no quería pelear, su cuerpo tampoco y no terminaba de asimilar que estaba frente al enemigo

-¿aún no lo notas?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿cuál es la probabilidad de encontrar a una persona idéntica a ti que haya nacido el mismo día y a la misma hora del mismo año, Kurapika?

Kurapika sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho al oírlo decir su nombre, como si hubiese echado una maldición sobre él.

-es nula-respondió un poco asfixiado llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza

-las reglas convencionales del tiempo y el espacio están completamente equivocadas, no existe un solo tiempo ni un solo espacio, porque tiempo y espacio son términos aplicados a la simpleza del razonamiento humano. Existen millones de tiempos y espacios, de vidas espejo, vidas idénticas las unas a las otras, y hay una probabilidad muy ínfima de hacer coincidir una realidad paralela con la otra. Las mismas personas, las mismas esencias...pero no las mismas experiencias, convivimos todos en un único universo transtemporal que juega con nosotros haciéndonos creer que vivimos, somos felices, infelices y morimos, cuando en realidad solo en un juego del azar colocándonos en universos contradictorios o paralelos una y otra vez

-estás demente

-Soy la prueba de ello, soy tu espejo y tú el mío. Conocemos a las mismas personas de distintos modos en contextos diferentes. Somos las ínfima probabilidad de encontrar de frente universos paralelos, ¿por qué crees que el tiempo se detiene?

Kurapika se puso de pie, exhausto y confundido. No entendía ni una palabra de todo lo que le habían dicho.

-¿por qué me buscas?-le preguntó sosteniendo el dolor en su cabeza

Intentó sostenerse de él, pero el chico lo rechazó dando un salto hacia atrás y lo dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Nada tenía sentido ni explicación lógica, nada calzaba con lo que creía y había tantas preguntas por responder.

¿Quería seguir peleando?

El cielo le pareció muy lejano sobre las sombras de los árboles, las débiles estrellas se esparcían a lo ancho de lo que su mirada abarcaba y la suave llovizna cubría su rostro como un manto de rocío al amanecer. El universo tan oscuro e inconstante, superfluo y casi irreal. Si lo que el muchacho le había dicho era cierto, significaba que su dolor no era más que una triste coincidencia del azar, que pudo ser feliz, que pudo crecer rodeado de todos los que amaba y que nada de lo que deseaba era totalmente necesario. Su existencia y su realidad eran resultado de la relatividad del tiempo.

Escuchó el andar de un tren apresurándose por partir y a lo lejos la campanilla de salida de la estación. Tuvo frío y un dolor en la espalda le recordó que estaba vivo, pero no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado luego de desvanecerse frente a la estación. A pesar del dolor estaba cómodo y creía estar seguro.

-despierta ya, falta poco para que lleguemos-escuchó decir a Leorio a un par de metros de él-no sé en qué andas, pero no me gusta esto de encontrarte tirado en la calle a media noche

Kurapika abrió los ojos con lentitud y notó que estaba recostado en un asiento del tren, con la ropa mojada y una chaqueta un par de tallas más grande sobre él. La luz del vagón eran tenue, olía a panecillos y la radio del tren iba encendida muy bajito para ocultar el molesto silencio de la noche.

Leorio iba en el asiento de enfrente, con la camisa arremangada y la corbata sin anudar alrededor de su cuello. Comía panecillos con mermelada mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Estaba cansado, Kurapika podía notarlo por la mueca en su rostro y las crecientes ojeras bajo sus párpados.

Se sintió feliz de volver a verlo y haber sido socorrido por él, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. No quería discutir.

-gracias-le dijo acomodándose en el siento

-no me agradezcas. Estamos a mano, cuidaste de Krista como te lo pedí y ahora te devuelvo el favor-aclaró sin mirarlo

-¿estarás eternamente enojado conmigo? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? Ya me alejé de Krista, era lo que querías

-Kurapika no confundas mi decepción con enojo

-¿estas decepcionado de mí?

-¿acaso no puedo estarlo? Mírate, no eres ni la quinta parte del Kurapika que conocíamos Killua, Gon y yo. Eres como una sombra que anda por ahí derramando tristeza, apenas comes, pesas como 30 kilos y tienes un corte de cabello horrible

Kurapika sonrió.

-andas enojado con todo el mundo-prosiguió el moreno-en tu cabeza no hay nada más que traumas y pesadillas ¿cómo puedes vivir así? A veces pienso que inconscientemente estás buscando que te maten… ¿no has pensado en buscar un psiquiatra? ¿O al menos un buen peluquero?

-deja mi cabello en paz

Leorio rió.

-debo reconocer que me remuerde la conciencia por todo lo que te dije ayer. Estaba enojado, tenía miedo que algo le hubiese pasado a Krista y preocupado por ti, que estuviste a punto de morir y a la semana ya estás peleando de nuevo. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan...cabeza dura. Eres muy tonto y es mi deber decírtelo

-quiero vacaciones

-¿qué?-Leorio soltó el panecillo que iba a morder solo de la profunda impresión que le causaron las palabras de Kurapika

-quiero vacaciones, incluso yo estoy cansado de vivir tan amargamente

Su amigo se echó a reír de buena gana y lo invitó a comer con él como si de pronto se le hubiesen olvidado todos sus enojos con Kurapika y solo le importara que el rubio aún estaba sano y salvo, aproblemado y angustiado como de costumbre, pero vivo.

 _ **Esta autora no sabe lo peligroso que es meterse con dos líneas temporales, así que disfrútenlo 33**_

 _ **Aprovecho de contarles que estoy resubiendo los fanfics que ya tenía escritos y que mejoré un poco la redacción :) para que vayan a darle una ojeada!**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_7._**

 _30 de octubre_

La Escuela de Medicina estaba repleta de estudiantes de último año rindiendo el examen de grado, alumnos que estudiaban para médicos, enfermeros, traumatólogos o pediátricos iban y venían de un lado a otro repasando sus apuntes, no había tiempo para conversar entre amigos ni tomar un café relajante.

Krista no estaba nerviosa, había estudiado lo suficiente y confiaba en su experiencia para llevar a cabo el último de sus exámenes. Si lo aprobaba obtendría su título oficial en solo dos semanas y podría volver a Monteck, donde su padre se había establecido y había muerto siete años atrás. No estaba triste ni insegura por enfrentar sola el gran desafío que significaba dejar definitivamente la escuela y dedicarse al trabajo puro; solo temía no ser lo suficientemente feliz.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Leorio y Kurapika, ambos estaban desaparecidos de su vida y no mostraban señal de estar aún en la ciudad o siquiera de existir. Su vida había vuelto a ser la misma, los mismos horarios, el mismo insomnio y escritos a medianoche, la misma rutina llena de vacíos y el interminable aburrimiento durante el camino a casa, aunque todo era mucho más ameno con Pirulo andando a su lado o despertándola con lengüetazos.

Solo le molestaba el constante recuerdo de Kurapika despidiéndose de ella fuera del hotel donde había decidido hospedar. Esa mañana le pidió que buscara otro lugar donde quedarse, que no quería seguir compartiendo su techo con él, que no le gustaban los cazadores y no iba a transar su vida tranquila por él. Desde esa misma noche, pluma en mano sobre la agenda de sus cuentos infantiles, la imagen del chico sonriéndole con resignación y tristeza no dejaba sus ideas fluir. No era culpa lo que sentía ni reproche, solo una especie de melancolía que se mezclaba con el deseo de querer saber qué estaba haciendo, si había vuelto a la Asociación, si acaso estaba enfermo o si había regresado a su vida cotidiana sin recordarla demasiado.

Con el paso de los días creía extrañarlo un poco más y creaba suposiciones sobre él, de las cuales luego se reía ella misma de su ingenuidad y poco contacto con la realidad. Sus días se habían convertido en un ir y venir de la rutina entre el trabajo y lo que su mente quisiera crear entorno a la extraña persona en la que estaba interesada.

Volvió a suspirar sobre el examen escrito que tenía bajo sus ojos. No podía seguir así, inundada por el sentimiento de la desesperanza y la melancolía, necesitaba que Kurapika respondiera sus dudas, tontas y absurdas, pero que si no sabía las respuestas sentía que iba a morir dentro de un agujero negro.

El examen no estaba difícil, todo era tal como lo había pensado, mucha aplicación y poca teoría. Al fin y al cabo su profesión se caracterizaba por la acción inmediata y no por el conjunto de conocimientos que estuviesen detrás de una decisión clínica. Aprobaría, y podría terminar el plan de vida que se había trazado cuatro años atrás.

Aunque después de llegar a casa con los honores de la Escuela de Medicina ¿qué haría?

Terminó de escribir las respuestas del último ítem con increíble rapidez, dejó el lápiz, el examen y salió prácticamente corriendo del salón. Ignoró el llamado de su profesor y las miradas inquietas de sus compañeros. Necesitaba correr, cansarse para evitar una crisis nerviosa idéntica a la que sufrió al enterarse que su padre había muerto. Volvía a sentir que estaba ante un barranco sin fondo y que estaba obligada a lanzarse porque ya lo había decidido. Al aprobar el examen se enfrentaba directamente con el resto de su vida, con el vacío, con la falta de amigos, con la falta de un amor y un hogar donde llegar al final del día.

Cruzó el umbral de la Escuela y corrió hacia la estación lo más rápido que daban sus pies. Se sintió una estúpida al llorar, al creer que había llegado al final de todo lo que se había propuesto solo para embargarse de miedo y soledad. No podía encontrar la felicidad que Papá tanto le prometió, la libertad de ser joven, adulta y poder hacer cuanto le diera la gana, ¿de qué servía todo aquello si no había alguien con quien compartir todo lo que le quedaba de vida? ¿De qué le había servido ser la mejor en todo lo que hizo si nadie la reconocería?

Se detuvo en seco respirando hondamente, aún sostenía con fuerza el bolso que arrastraba desde la universidad y el suéter que no había alcanzado a abotonar. Estaba en medio de la plazuela, siendo observaba por ojos curiosos y preocupados sin saber a donde ir ni qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar dónde estaba su casa.

Vio a lo lejos la Asociación de Cazadores, aquel edificio alto justo en medio del lado este de la ciudad, imponiéndose como una gran torre control sobre los habitantes. Solo un tipo de personas se dirigía en esa dirección, opuesta a la de la mayoría de las personas; solo aquellos que habían decidido entrar a la mafia de los cazadores se le permitía entrar a su edificio, lleno de semi humanos que apenas recordaban como se sentía el dolor o la pena. Habían mutado para convertir la mitad de su ser en una especie de animal consciente que hacían daño y causaban angustia sin recordar que la base de la humanidad era la empatía, y que la base de todo su poder estaba precisamente en que eran simples seres humanos.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la Asociación, necesitaba ver a Leorio, hablar con él, pedirle que por favor se quedara con ella, que volvieran a casa y cumplieran su sueño de no volver a ver un niño morir solo porque no había suficiente dinero. Quería verlo, abrazarlo como cuando eran niños y prometerle que no hacía falta que arriesgara su vida, que ella podría trabajar mientras él terminaba de estudiar medicina, que el tiempo no era problema. No quería seguir durmiendo y viviendo sin saber si Leorio estaría para ella al día siguiente o debería extrañarlo eternamente culpándose por no haberlo detenido a tiempo.

Después de él, ¿qué más llenaba su vida?

La Asociación le pareció inmensamente grande e innecesariamente lujosa. Se sorprendió de no ver ningún guardia de seguridad ni algún administrativo que corroborara su identidad al entrar. Lo único que podía pensar era que si no existían barreras de entrada, el lugar el que estaba era lo suficientemente peligroso como para defenderse a sí mismo.

Vio a un par de personas salir mientras se dirigía al ascensor. No estaba segura, pero recordaba que Leorio le había dicho que si se encontraba en peligro fuese a buscarlo a la oficina 14-03, en el piso 13, ubicada justo al final del pasillo. Rogaba para que en los últimos 2 meses no hubiese cambiado de lugar.

Le tembló un poco el corazón al darse cuenta que el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, como si estuviese abandonado y la misma soledad la empujara hacia afuera llenando su alma de temor.

Se quedó de pie a la salida del ascensor viendo el frío pasillo frente a ella, ni siquiera la tibia luz del sol que se metía desde las ventanas podía hacerla sentir más cómoda o al menos acogida. Se preguntaba cómo Leorio podía trabajar ahí o cómo había soportado tanto tiempo.

Se apoyó contra la pared sin entender por qué se sentía tan aprisionada, sus manos se habían congelado como si una gran presión la aplastara poco a poco contra su voluntad. El aire se hizo más denso y oscuro, y la luz del sol se escondió detrás de las puertas; no se preguntó por qué, solo se dejó estar, después de todo lo único que quería era descansar.

-Geru, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjala!

-es una intrusa, ¿no conoces el protocolo?

-claro que lo conozco, pero no es una intrusa. Es una humana común y corriente ¿en verdad crees que es una amenaza?

Krista entreabrió un ojo pudiendo al fin entender lo que oía; una mujer discutía con un muchacho, ¿quién podría ser? Leorio no tenía una voz tan suave y Kurapika arrastraba las palabras terminadas en a y e. No conocía a alguien más dentro de la Asociación, ¿la habían atacado por intrusa? Pero si nadie la había detenido en el camino para preguntarle qué hacía allí, ¿qué tipo de jurisdicción poseían?

-Geru…-insistió el chico con impaciencia

Vio a la delgada mujer de vestido negro mirarla con furia y desdén antes de liberarla por completo de su hechizo. Rápidamente volvió a respirar con normalidad, y sentada aún junto al ascensor, pudo ver a quien la había salvado del malentendido con la mujer de largo cabello.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le sonrió él con amabilidad mirándola a la cara

-sí, gracias-susurró un poco incómoda intentando reconocerlo

-¿qué hacías aquí? No eres una cazadora

-vine a ver a...un amigo, dijo que viniera si estaba en peligro

-¿y lo estás?-le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-bueno, un poco

-¿a quién buscas?

-¿tú eres un cazador? Conocías a esa mujer, ¿ella lo es también?

-Geru es una cazador zodiaco y está encargada de la seguridad desde el piso 13 hacia arriba, porque aquí trabajan en las temas más delicados de la Asociación. Pero tiene prohibido atacar humanos sin uso de nen, va contra las leyes

-¿y tú…?

-oh, yo perdí mi licencia pero sigo trabajando para los cazadores. Mi nombre es Blue

-¿Blue? ¿Es tu nombre real?

-no-rió-dime a quién buscas y puedo ayudarte, soy una especie de mayordomo del Zodiaco, así que puedes confiar en mí. Conozco este lugar a la perfección.

-busco a Leorio

-Leorio lleva varios días fuera de la ciudad, acompañó a la jefa Cheadle en una misión. Puedo dejarle escrito un recado en su oficina si quieres, pero no puedo darte su número ni su correo

-¿...y...Kurapika?-preguntó un poco más bajito y nerviosa

-debe estar por llegar, aparece siempre poco antes del mediodía-le sonrió feliz de ayudarla-puedes esperarlo en la salita del hall en la entrada y yo le avisaré cuando llegue

-no, no, no es necesario. Vendré más tarde-sonrió avergonzada intentando acercarse al ascensor en busca de la huida

-¿quieres que le diga que estuviste aquí?

-no, no le digas na…

-espera-dijo guardando silencio justo antes que el _ding_ del ascensor sonara en el silencioso pasillo-te dije que llegaba poquito antes del mediodía

Kurapika se quedó viéndolos un segundo con una galleta de chocolate a medio comer. Levantó su mano para saludar pero se detuvo al ver que Krista estaba ahí, seguramente pensaba encontrarla en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, menos en la Asociación de Cazadores.

-¿qué haces aquí?-fue su reacción al verla directamente

-la señorita aquí presente preguntaba por ti y Leorio-le dijo Blue con cierto tono de reverencia

-gracias Blue

Kurapika jaló del brazo a Krista y la llevó consigo hacia el fondo del pasillo, justo al lado de la oficina 14-03. No le dijo una palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro del pequeño apartado, evitando mirarse a la cara y manteniendo un extraño silencio del que Krita deseaba escapar.

El rubio se veía exactamente igual a cuando lo dejó en el Hotel CX dos semanas atrás. Vestía un traje azul oscuro sin corbata y el cabello un poco más corto, como si al fin un buen peluquero le hubiese arreglado el peinado. Se veía idéntico, pero a los ojos de Krista parecía haber enfermado y decaído con el tiempo, quizás esa era su expresión real antes de estar con ella un tiempo. Sintió lástima y ganas de pedirle que volviera a su lado, al menos para verlo mejor.

-quería ver a Leorio, pero no está. Pensé que tú podías decirme cómo contactarlo-aseguró intentando parecer tranquila

-vuelve la próxima semana, ¿por qué no lo llamaste?

-era una emergencia

-¿pasó algo malo?-preguntó ofreciéndole la silla de su escritorio para que se sentara. Krista sonrió por lo bajo agradecida-¿te hirieron?

-no, no, nada de eso. Solo tonterías, necesitaba hablar con él. Es todo

-entiendo-hizo silencio terminando de comer la galleta que traía desde el ascensor-Krista, es peligroso que hayas venido hasta aquí

-¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo

-no sé si deba explicártelo-susurró como si hablara consigo mismo

-siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Tengo que volver a casa, a decidir qué hacer con mi vida-rió entristecida-creo que volveré a Monteck

-¿por qué estás tan triste?-le preguntó con curiosidad sentándose al borde del escritorio en frente de ella-siento que en cualquier momento te vas a poner a llorar, y soy muy malo consolando a las chicas-le advirtió sacándole una sonrisa

Krista suspiró mirando a su alrededor. El escritorio estaba desordenado, con informes a medio leer, apuntes en papelitos sobre la mesa y hojas blancas con anotaciones rápidas. Un par de libros se escondían bajo una chaqueta de cuero negro y un par de tazas de café estaban frías en una esquina. Se sorprendió de ver tal desastre en el lugar de trabajo de Kurapika, creía que era estricto e inflexible en el orden como lo era con él. Se sintió muy tranquila y cómoda en medio de su desorden, le recordaba a ella misma cuando era más joven, impetuosa y estúpida, pero feliz. ¿Sería él feliz?

-hoy di mi último exámen, y me titularé la próxima semana

-¿eso no es bueno? Leorio sueña con el día de sacar su título

-yo también, hasta hoy en la mañana cuando me di cuenta que después de esto...no me queda nada. Todo lo que tenía planeado, ya está hecho, ¿no te ha pasado? Que de pronto despiertas y ya no hay nada qué perseguir o buscar, todo ya está listo para que puedas vivir del mismo modo eternamente

-nunca me ha pasado. Espero el día que pueda despertar y decir: he terminado, al fin

-quizás tus metas son más importantes que estudiar y trabajar

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-no lo sé, ese es el problema. Seguir trabajando, comprarme un automóvil, una casa, tener un perro y esperar que alguien...que alguien me encuentre lo suficientemente especial como para formar una familia. ¿Qué más puedo esperar?

-creía que tenías sueños más grandes que casarte y tener hijos

Krista lo miró sonrojada hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Kurapika no reía ni estaba bromeando, ni siquiera se había incomodado al decirle sin tapujos que acababa de decepcionarlo.

-no es que sea lo único que quiera, me gusta la idea de tener hijos ¿soy una anticuada por querer algo así?

-no, claro que no. Pero eres muy joven y podrías hacer más por ti misma; ¿has pensado en viajar?

-conocí lo suficiente gracias a mi padre

-¿trabajar en algo diferente?

-¿qué sentido tendría haber estudiado cuatro años?-se cruzó de brazos un poco enojada-tenías razón cuando dijiste que no sabías consolar mujeres

-es que a ustedes les gusta que les adornen los problemas para que suenen más lindos, pero yo no sé hacer eso; así que siempre termino enojándolas o entristeciéndolas aún más

-sí, tienes razón-suspiró desanimada-¿y tú qué? ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien...normal, como siempre

-¿seguro? Estás más delgado que cuando te fuiste de mi casa, ¿estás comiendo bien?

-no empieces a hablarme como Leorio, por favor

Krista se levantó y se acercó a él tomando su mejilla mientras lo examinaba con ojo estrictos. Kurapika contuvo la respiración esperando no sonrojarse o temblar al tenerla tan cerca de sí; no era capaz de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba ni lo apenado que se había sentido tres días atrás, cuando se encontraron en la misma estación de trenes sin que ella lo reconociera. Le hubiese gustado ser un poco más evidente para que Krista entendiera o al menos se hiciera la idea de lo que sentía por ella.

-¿me veo muy enfermo?-le preguntó quitando la mano de Krista de su mejilla

-sí

-yo me siento bien

-¿cuando amaneces tienes mucha sed o hambre?

-no

-después de comer, ¿te da sueño?

-a veces, cuando almuerzo

-¿te mareas seguido...o al menos una vez al día?

-...sí, Leorio dice que debo dormir más

-no, yo creo que tienes que ir al médico y hacerte exámenes de sangre. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido en los últimos dos meses?

-no lo sé, pero quizás he bajado… ¿una talla y media?

Krista rió.

-eso son alrededor de 8 kilos, y siendo tú...yo diría 10

-¿qué crees que tengo? ¿Me voy a morir?

-no si actuamos a tiempo-le sonrió acomodando el flequillo del rubio sobre su frente-no quiero que te dé un coma diabético un día de estos

-¿crees que tengo diabetes? Es un poco imposible

-¿por qué?

-mi familia no tenía ni remota cercanía con esa enfermedad

-pero tú vives en la ciudad y tienes los vicios de la ciudad. Deberías examinarte, me preocupa mucho que puedas estar enfermo sin saberlo

-Leorio dice que solo tengo que alimentarme mejor y dormir más

-esperemos que tenga razón y yo solo esté exagerando-sonrió fijándose en las pupilas grises de Kurapika, tan profundas y brillantes que le parecían la mirada más bella que conociera, incluso más hermosa que la de Hug. Estaba feliz porque al fin podía desprenderse de aquel doloroso recuerdo, no era que estuviese reemplazando uno con otro, simplemente había encontrado algo mejor.

El rubio la miraba con timidez, le gustaba mucho tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo y estar tan cerca, hablar con ella y tener que contener los deseos de abrazarla. Adoraba sus ojos castaños siempre melancólicos y dulces, su rostro amable y su cabello oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros con ondas suaves. Le habían gustado muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna se parecía a ella y era quizás esa cualidad lo que le encantaba.

-¿por qué no vienes conmigo?-le preguntó directamente convenciéndose de lo que deseaba hacer

-¿de qué hablas?

-tú estás aburrida ¿no? Estas semanas no estaré muy ocupado porque la jefa no está, y le pedí permiso para encargarme de un pequeño problema personal. Si quieres puedes acompañarme y si me hieren, me puedes cuidar y…

-¿y a dónde iremos?

-solo te puedo explicar si me dices que sí

-no lo sé, Kurapika. Es arriesgado, y yo no sé pelear, tendrías que andar protegiéndome si algo sale mal y te estorbaría

-pero será más entretenido

-¿crees que es entretenido arriesgar la vida juntos?

Krista se sonrojó al verlo sonreír como un niño pequeño al que no se le puede negar ni un dulce por la ternura que despedía.

-no te pediría que fueras conmigo si no creyera que puedo tener todo bajo control. No soy tan estúpido

-¿no será un cambio muy abrupto?

-es mejor así, te curas de espanto y aprendes mucho

Krista se mordió los labios pensando en qué decirle. La verdad era que sí quería salir con él, viajar con él y vivir aventuras con él, pero era demasiado pronto y apenas sabía a qué tipo de misiones se dedicaba Kurapika, ¿y si debía matar personas? No podría ayudarlo ni aunque estuviese agonizando. Por otro lado, el chico tenía razón, quizás esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para comenzar una nueva vida, arriesgarse y darle una nueva emoción a su existencia antes de estancarse para siempre...pero, ¿con él? ¿De verdad quería vivir y arriesgar su vida solo por acompañarlo?

-si no quieres o te dá miedo, no hay problema-le sonrió él atreviéndose al fin a tocarla, quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara

-¿no irás con Leorio?

-quiero que estudie lo suficiente para que Cheadle lo ascienda un poco más y pueda quedarse con el cargo definitivo de médico oficial de la Asociación; peleamos mucho para que entendiera que a mí no me sirve de nada quedarme acá, pero a él sí y debe hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo

La enfermera asintió un poco aturdida por el temor y la emoción en su interior.

-te invito a comer si quieres pensarlo un poco más

-¿por qué quieres que te acompañe? ¿No tendrás segundas intenciones?-inquirió con el ceño fruncido acercándose tanto a él que su cabello resbaló desde su hombro por la mejilla del chico

-claro que no. Me pareces una buena compañera y creo que puedes serme útil, es todo-se defendió rápidamente poniendo las manos en alto. No quería que pensara mal de él ni que se hiciera una imagen equivocada-no soy de ese tipo de hombres, soy mil veces mejor moralmente que Leorio

Krista se echó a reír enérgicamente tirando su cabello hacia atrás y se volvió hacia la silla recogiendo su suéter y su bolso. Realmente le hacía bien pasar tiempo con Kurapika, quizás podría decirle que sí y arriesgar su vida tranquila solo por un poco de aventura.

-te diré mañana, tengo que pensarlo un poquito más

-¿por qué te ríes de mí?-Kurapika se levantó del escritorio bajando el rostro con vergüenza, aunque pronto se entristeció al verla lista para salir-¿vas a tu casa?

-sí, voy a pensar y a ordenar mi cabeza. No puedo darte una respuesta en este momento que siento que mi vida es una misera

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¿no estás trabajando?

-sí, pero ya te dije que no me queda mucho por hacer. Puedo invitarte a almorzar si quieres

Salieron de la oficina en silencio hacia el ascensor. Blue había desaparecido y la sensación de frío había vuelto al pasillo, pero Kurapika no parecía afectado; al parecer solo era una trampa nen para cazar a novatos.

No se encontraron con nadie en el camino a la salida, la Asociación estaba en verdad vacía como un desierto y todo el lugar se embargaba de una profunda soledad. Tal vez estaban todos ocupados en misiones personales como Kurapika o de vacaciones o con Cheadle. No entendía bien cómo funcionaba la Asociación, mientras más se acercaba más se convencía que era una mafia que gobernaba el mundo entero desde la falsa careta de la humildad y las supuestas intenciones de preservar la seguridad de las personas.

-¿cómo está Pirulo?-le preguntó Kurapika a medio camino. Le incomodaba verla tan silenciosa y seria, como si tuviera una inquietud enorme en su alma que le quitaba las ganas de sonreír

-está grande y come mucho, no he podido sacarlo a pasear muy seguido

El chico asintió mirando el cielo.

-¿te gusta esta ciudad?

-no mucho-respondió Kurapika volviendo a mirarla-me gustaría si estuviese más cerca del mar

-¿te gusta el mar?

-mucho. Lo conocí cuando ya era mayor, cuando niño ni siquiera sabía que existía

Krista rió.

-¿cómo es posible?

De pronto recordó la procedencia del rubio y guardó silencio. Si aceptaba salir con él, podría decirle que conocía su pasado o al menos parte de él y que podía confiar en ella para hablar sueltamente de su verdadera identidad.

 ** _Siento la brevedad xd el prox capitulo es largo y no quise cortarlo en ningun lado jaja_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado. Me cuesta un poco humanizar a Kurapika, es un personaje muy muy reservado y es un tanto dificil sacarlo de contexto._**

 ** _Feliz Año Nuevo!_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 _31 de octubre_

Pirulo movió la cola y saltó sobre el sofá sin importarle que Kurapika descansaba en él. Ladró fuertemente antes de correr a la habitación de su ama echándose sobre la cama para despertarla. El sol entraba por las ventana y la alarma sonaba desde el teléfono en el velador, en el aire aún quedaba un poco del aroma a patatas fritas y salchichas de la noche anterior junto al resto de vino que goteaba de la mesita en la sala de estar. Los platos sucios estaban acumulados en el lavaplatos y un montón de ropa sucia yacía arrugada sobre la lavadora en junto.

Pirulo volvió a ladrar en el living rasgando la puerta del mueble donde Krista guardaba su comida. Suspiró echándose sobre sus patas y esperó hasta que alguien se dignara a servirle el desayuno.

Otra media hora volvió a pasar antes que Kurapika se levantara medio dormido dando pasos pesados. Fue hacia la cocina donde Pirulo daba saltos esperando su festín, le sirvió las croquetas de colores y agua limpia acariciándole el lomo con cariño. Después de todo, incluso a él lo echaba de menos.

-¿qué sabor tendrán esas cosas…?-se preguntó viendo al perro comer con tantas ganas-¿a carne?

Tomó su ropa acumulada sobre la lavadora y observó la mancha de vino en la solapa de su chaqueta, no sabía si saldría o no con el lavado, esperaba que sí ya que adoraba ese traje azul. Sin embargo, adoraba aún más los intentos de Krista por quitar la mancha con jabón.

Se apoyó en el borde de la lavadora y suspiró conteniendo los nervios que afloraban en su estómago. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en la vida con una sola persona; solo se habían sentado en el living a hablar, tomar algo de vino y ver la televisión, luego frieron papas, unas salchichas y bebieron un poco más gastando tiempo en buscar una película sin ver ninguna.

Se sentía tan increíblemente feliz que solo podía pensar en cómo hacer para quedarse con Krista mucho más tiempo. Lo necesitaba. Aunque le parecía lejano e imposible poder vivir tranquilamente como creía cada vez que estaba con Krista, estaba seguro que ella no merecía un compañero tan ingrato y egoísta que siempre la tendría en segundo o tercer lugar.

Pirulo ladró llamando la atención de Krista. La chica acababa de levantarse y buscaba a Kurapika para preguntarle qué desayunarían.

Se asustó al ver al chico de rodillas en el suelo apoyado junto a la lavadora mientras Pirulo movía la cola a su lado lloriqueando, como si estuviese preocupado.

-Kurapika…-susurró-¿estás bien?-le preguntó agachándose a su lado

-estoy bien-le respondió débil con las pupilas un poco dilatadas-perdí el equilibrio...es todo

-estás mareado-se dijo en voz alta evaluando su frecuencia respiratoria-tenemos que ir al hospital

-estaré bien…

-no, no lo estarás. Estás enfermo y necesitas tratamiento. Tengo motivos suficientes para creer que… ¡ya sé!-se interrumpió a sí misma de pronto-quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida, Pirulo cuídalo mientras voy por Victa

Kurapika se quedó sentado reconociendo que se había agotado de pronto y sentía su cuerpo tembloroso, casi con frío. Vio a Krista quitarse el pijama en medio del pasillo, ponerse un vestido y calzarse las zapatillas en menos de tres minutos antes de salir corriendo del apartamento. Sonrió un tanto avergonzado de conocer la ropa interior de Krista de ese modo, pero estaba cansado y débil como para pensar en ello.

Aún así, le encantaba como le quedaba el color púrpura junto a su piel pálida.

Pronto escuchó la voz de Krista detrás del tintineo de las llaves en la puerta; la acompañaba otra joven, quizás más adulta que ella y hablaban suavemente de un rumor en el hospital.

Cuando las vio acercarse a él no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás media hora o un poco más. La amiga de Krista, Victa, era alta y delgada, de nariz respingada y ojos claros; el cabello largo le caía sobre los hombros adornando su rostro con graciosos rizos. Ella le sonrió amablemente y se arrodilló frente a él examinándolo con ojos críticos, tal como Leorio lo miraba a veces.

-dice que se siente bien-dijo Krista con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo como a un bicho exótico

-¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-susurró Victa buscando en el bolso que traía una linterna pequeña con la que apuntó a los ojos del chico

-Kurapika-respondió él intentando ponerse de pie-...demonios…-susurró aceptando la ayuda de Krista-esto no está bien-pensó inquieto y nervioso- _¿qué me sucede? apenas puedo verme los pies, y quiero vomitar...estaba bien cuando desperté, ¿por qué Krista me está mirando así? Como si sintiera lástima por mí…no necesito su maldita lástima, ¿qué le pasa?_

-llamaré una ambulancia-escuchó decir a Victa ya muy lejos y con un tono de seriedad

Krista sostuvo contra su cuerpo a Kurapika sin dejar de verlo con esos ojos que a él no le gustaban, llenos de misericordia y pena, como si pudiera leer más allá de ese cuerpo delgado y débil que luchaba por mantenerse en pie cuando el mismo Kurapika solo quería descansar y dormir sin la presión de tener que volver a pelear contra su voluntad. Solo era una mujer amable, un poco enamorada y preocupada, intentando ser en parte un hogar donde él pudiera recuperarse cuando estuviese enfermo. Quizás estaba muy equivocada o hacía lo correcto, no tenía la menor idea, pero le agradaba cargar un nuevo y querido peso sobre su alma.

-llegan en 5 minutos-Victa dejó el teléfono sobre la cocina-¿por qué lloras, Krista? Estará bien

-...no es eso-sollozó la enfermera en el suelo con Kurapika en su regazo

-¿quieres hablar?

Victa le sonrió amablemente como solía hacerlo en el hospital. No hablaban mucho, solo lo necesario en el intercambio de información sobre pacientes o algún rumor interesante que comentaban tomando un café. Pero Krista no conocía más allá; no sabía si Victa tenía más amigos o un novio, si trabajaba solo en el hospital o tenía una consulta privada; ni siquiera sabía muy bien si podía o no confiar en ella. Aunque no parecía una mala persona, definitivamente no se veía alguien con malas intenciones.

Pero no hablaría con ella sobre la extraña sensación que la agobiaba.

-¿a qué se dedica?-preguntó Victa al no obtener respuesta

-trabajo de oficina, mucho papeleo y jefes malhumorados

Krista creía que debía mentir. Estaba segura que Kurapika hubiese hecho lo mismo, que le agradecería el no haber revelado su verdadera profesión ni su procedencia. Además, no estaba muy lejos a un trabajo de oficina lo que hacía Kurapika de lunes a sábado, con una jefa que lo mantenía a la fuerza a su lado.

* * *

-Killua no te desanimes

-hemos buscado por toda la maldita ciudad. No tenemos ni siquiera certeza de estar yendo en la dirección correcta. No puedo mantener mi optimismo como tú, Gon-bufó el joven de cabello blanco echándose de espalda sobre el pasto-¿cómo es posible que su rastro haya desaparecido?

-pero no pareciera que la hayan secuestrado. Ya tendrías noticias de ella...o al menos una amenaza

-Gon, ¿y si volvió por su propia cuenta a la mansión?-suspiró mirando el cielo nocturno iluminado solo por los reflejos de la luz de la Asociación de Cazadores-¿y si se aburrió de estar conmigo?

-no digas estupideces, tonto. Alluka solo quiere estar contigo y nunca te haría sentir mal ni huiría sin decirte nada. Hablas como si no la conocieras

-oye, Gon… ¿te casarías con ella?

Killua rió ante el silencio de su amigo y observó su rostro perplejo de no saber qué responder.

-no es momento para hablar de eso-dijo Gon echándose a su lado-además, Alluka es una niña y para ella no existe nada más que vivir a tu lado

-pero, ¿lo harías? Me gustaría que me dijeras que sí, para poder vivir tranquilo el día que ya no esté con ella. Tú la cuidarías muy bien y Alluka estaría contenta

-no tengo buenas experiencias con las chicas. Siempre son...un poco locas, y me asustan

-sí, están dementes. Incluso tu tía

Gon rió pensando en Mito san y sintió pena al recordar que su querida abuela ya no estaría con él al regresar a casa; y quizás su tía estaría enojada por haberla dejado sin avisar.

-Alluka

Killua se puso de pie mirando hacia el oeste donde podía sentir débilmente el aura de su hermana. Era su presencia, estaba seguro, pero la sensación que le producía era como si no fuese ella.

-no es ella-dijo Gon acomodándose la mochila y entristecido por las increíbles ganas de Killua por salir corriendo detrás de esa pista ambigua y poco confiable

-es ella...pero, es diferente

-vamos, no tenemos nada que perder

-¿y si es una trampa?

-¿desde cuándo eres tan inseguro?-inquirió con el ceño fruncido, recordando de pronto que Gon no estaba en sus mismas condiciones de luchar-Gon…

-está bien, no es tu culpa. Ve, yo iré detrás-le sonrió con una extraña mueca de tristeza. Algo que Killua nunca había visto en su vida-llamaré a Leorio y le diré que ya estamos aquí, no te preocupes

-¿estarás bien?

-sí, de todas formas necesitamos comunicarnos con ellos ¿no?

Su amigo asintió y echó a correr desapareciendo casi al instante de su vista, como un rayo de luz que se pierde en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Dejó tras él un silencio lleno de vacío y pena para Gon, con dudas y profunda resignación que empezaban a calar en su corazón lentamente. Esta vez simplemente no podría solo, no sentía las fuerzas ni las ganas de querer seguir adelante.

Caminó por el parque buscando en su teléfono el número de Leorio, él podría darles un lugar donde dormir y comida por montones, además de subirles el ánimo como solo Leorio sabía hacerlo.

Vio en frente del hospital una chica andar de un lado a otro, llamar por teléfono, desesperarse y volver a deambular en círculos. Se quedó viéndola al percibir un olor familiar en ella, un poco distinto a lo que recordaba, pero estaba más que seguro que ese aroma era el de Kurapika, una mezcla de manzanilla, naranja y clavo de olor que siempre le inspiraba lo mismo: soledad.

Se acercó a ella con timidez sin querer asustarla y esperó a que ella lo viera. Pudo ver en su figura el temblor de los nervios y la ansiedad que la hacía andar sin poder estarse quieta. Era débil e insegura, Gon solo necesitó verla un momento para entender que estaba frente a una mujer inestable y fácil de derrumbar, pero que despedía ternura y confianza.

-¿estás perdido, niño?-le preguntó la mujer antes que Gon pudiera saludarla-¿perdiste a tus padres?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y sonrió guardando su teléfono en su mochila.

-¿eres amiga de Kurapika?

-¿por qué me preguntas eso?-ella parecía confundida

-traes su olor en tu ropa, ¿está contigo?

Ella lo miró perpleja un momento y luego alzó sus cejas con asombro, como si hubiese entendido de pronto lo que Gon le hablaba y lo que deseaba de ella.

-tú debes ser Gon, ¿verdad?-la mujer se inclinó hacia él sonriendo con dulzura

-¿te ha hablado de mí?

-Leorio me habló de ti y Killua. Nunca pensé en encontrarte por aquí, ¿estás solo?

-Killua fue a...atender unos asuntos. Yo me quedé porque necesito encontrar a Leorio o Kurapika, por eso cuando sentí su olor vine hacia ti

-me llamo Krista

-qué lindo nombre tienes

La chica sonrió y suspiró con alivio, feliz de encontrarlo.

-Leorio no está en la ciudad, Gon. Pero puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras lo esperas, y Killua también

-¿Kurapika vive contigo?-preguntó sin poder esconder un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-algo por el estilo…-dijo complicada-¿te quedarás?

-claro-sonrió-¿y Kurapika? ¿Está herido?

Krista volvió a suspirar, esta vez con un poco de pena.

-está enfermo, pero se repondrá pronto, Gon

-¿qué le pasó? ¿Volvió a enfermar?-el niño la miró con ojos tristes-hace mucho que no lo veo ni sé de él, ¿está muy mal?

-no, Gon. Estará bien, solo tiene que descansar y cuidarse más

-nunca escucha. Leorio siempre lo está retando por lo mismo y es como si no pudiera dejar de buscar nuevas formas de arruinar su vida-frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos

Ella sonrió triste. Después de todo sus suposiciones no estaban erradas, no solo Leorio creía que Kurapika iba inconscientemente hacia el peligro y que en el fondo de su ser, quería acabar con la soledad que lo rodeaba acabando con su propia vida. No le sorprendía para nada, lograba entenderlo y quererlo de ese modo, pero le preocupaba lo que poco a poco iba colmando su corazón, el deseo de amarlo y protegerlo aunque él no quisiera.

Llevó a Gon consigo al interior del hospital y le compró café, galletas y una bolsa de suflés para que comiera durante la espera. Victa estaba con ellos, hablando por teléfono y bebiendo chocolate caliente. A diferencia de Krista, ella se veía más tranquila y esperanzada, aunque no dejaba de mover las piernas y morderse las uñas.

Aún no daban las diez de la noche.

-¿lograste comunicarte con tu amigo?-le preguntó Victa al verlos llegar

-no, su teléfono debe estar fuera de la zona de cobertura

-¿y este niño quién es?-sonrió ofreciendo su asiento en la sala de espera a Gon

-es un amigo de Kurapika, nos encontramos afuera

-¿qué tiene Kurapika?-preguntó Gon abriendo los suflés-yo lo he visto enfermo, y es como si se le acabara toda la energía del cuerpo

-¿ah, sí?-Victa se interesó en su relato-¿y solo se desvanece o algo más?

-una vez le dio fiebre y estuvo inconsciente más de dos días, incluso deliraba...pero se recuperó, aunque creo que desde entonces está más débil y se agota más rápido que cuando lo conocimos

-entiendo, y ¿lo has visto alguna vez perder el conocimiento solo porque sí?

-hm…-pensó recordando-sí, aunque yo no lo vi, nos enteramos porque Leorio nos escribió para contarnos qué estaban haciendo...y decía que Kurapika a veces se desmayaba o perdía el equilibrio estando tranquilo en casa. Pero después de eso...no sé, no supimos más

-¿hace cuánto fue eso?

-unos ocho meses

Gon observó la mirada de Victa hacia Krista. Algo sabían ellas y se lo estaban ocultando. Empezaba a preocuparse por la salud de su amigo.

-¿sabes si tomaba alguna pastilla o algo así?-Victa volvió a sonreírle como una madre inquisidora

-no, no le gustan-respondió Gon con un dejo de molestia

Krista se acercó casi corriendo a un médico que apareció desde un pasillo cerrado a las personas en espera. Era grueso y poco agradable a la vista, pero a Gon le gustó su gesto. Hablaba con la mujer de cabello oscuro con pausa y respondiendo a lo que ella le decía, le mostraba unos papeles y anotaba algunas cosas sobre un sobre que Krista luego tuvo que firmar.

Ella miró a Gon y lo llamó con la mano para que lo acompañara. Ahora sonreía y caminaba tranquila a su lado detrás del doctor de feo semblante.

Los pasillos del hospital eran estériles, blancos y deprimentes, especialmente por el intoxicante olor a antiséptico y cloro que inundaba el ambiente. Se preguntó si acaso su abuela había pasado sus últimos momentos en un lugar como ese, pensando en él y extrañándolo.

-los dejaré entrar juntos porque te acompaña un niño, Krista. Pero sé cautelosa, aún está un poco desorientado por los sueros y la insulina-explicó el doctor abriendo la puerta de una salita apartada del resto, al fondo del pasillo y asegurada con una tarjeta de seguridad que el médico poseía-no hablen muy fuerte

Gon le sonrió dándole las gracias con la mirada y entró a la habitación feliz de volver a ver a Kurapika. No le importaba que estuviera recostado en una cama de hospital, con teflones en sus venas y un aparato indicando los latidos de su corazón y su presión arterial. No le importaba que apenas tuviera fuerzas para estar despierto. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, de poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no estaba enojado, que no le guardaba rencor por estar lejos y que lo seguía queriendo tanto como un año atrás, cuando aún eran inseparables.

-Gon…-susurró Kurapika con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

El niño sonrió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado nunca y lo abrazó sintiendo el corazón a punto de explotar. Contuvo el nudo en su estómago al oírlo llorar y pedirle perdón por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitaba y por haber sido egoísta tanto tiempo. En verdad le dolía escucharlo hablar así, roto y débil, como un alma en pena que solo busca descansar en paz.

-tranquilo, ya estoy aquí-le sonrió quitándole las lágrimas de la cara-tú no eres así, Kurapika

-ha pasado tanto tiempo, Gon. Siento mucho…

-no pasa nada, en serio. Solo echamos de menos conversar contigo...y que nunca se te olvidara nada para salir-rió-a veces se nos olvida incluso juntar dinero para comprar la cena

-¿Killua está bien?-preguntó tembloroso y con voz muy suave

-sí, anda por la ciudad ahora. Cuando vuelva le diré que venga a verte-asintió mintiendo

Kurapika sonrió cerrando los ojos y suspiró intentando relajarse. No esperaba una sorpresa como aquella en un día tan deprimente como el que acababa de tener.

* * *

Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y observó hacia el interior buscando en el cuarto a la niña que buscaba. La luz estaba encendida y permitía ver hacia el interior de la pequeña casa ubicada a la orilla del río que separaba ambos lados de la ciudad. Alcanzaba a percibir la presencia de dos personas dentro, una de ellas era la de Alluka aunque no podía estar seguro si era ella, y también sentía la esencia de alguien más, pero definitivamente no sabía quién era. Estaba confundido pero no tenía más pistas que seguir y debía seguir adelante.

Entró en la habitación encontrando un cuarto desordenado con ropa acumulada y libros abiertos y amontonados por todos lados, hojas escritas, diagramas y cálculos matemáticos pegados en la pared alrededor de la cama. Había una silla en una esquina y una fotografía colgada tras la puerta.

Abrió los ojos con asombro al verse a sí mismo en la foto, sonriente y vistiendo el uniforme de primaria. Junto a él estaba Gon, con la misma sonrisa y cargando una caña de pescar sobre la espalda; tras él un chico más alto, rubio y un tanto avergonzado vestía de escolar como los otros y sostenía sobre sus hombros a una niña de cabello negro y largo, de ojos oscuros y sonrisa profunda.

-es Alluka…-susurró intentando recordar si alguna vez habían estado los cuatros juntos en una situación parecida-...pero, no somos nosotros

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó una taza caer al suelo y reprimió el deseo innato de sonreír al ver a la niña que buscaba. Pero no era ella, lo sabía muy bien y se mantuvo firme frente a ella viéndola con grandes ojos.

Alluka corrió por el pasillo dejándolo solo y gritando. El té corrió por los vacíos de la madera y el silencio rodeó a Killua quién no decidía qué hacer. No sabía si ir tras ella, enfrentarse a la persona que lo acompañaba o simplemente huir atormentado por lo poco real que sonaba la existencia de otro ser idéntico a él, otro Gon, otra Alluka y otro Kurapika, incluso podría haber otro Leorio, otro Hisoka y un terrorífico otro Illumi.

Dejó de pensar cuando a la habitación entró el joven rubio de la fotografía, vistiendo una camiseta azul y un pantalón gris, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos adormilados, pero frío y distante en su mirada.

Killua tragó grueso al darse cuenta que era el chico que había confundido con Kurapika y el mismo que seguramente Gon había visto, ¿cómo era posible que fuese exactamente igual a su amigo, tuvieran la misma presencia pero no fueran la misma persona?

-¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-vine por Alluka, ¿quién eres y por qué está contigo?-Killua se mantuvo fuerte, no se dejaría llevar por la impresión

-¿ella? Es mi hermana, ¿dónde más debería estar?-sonrió olvidando su mal humor. De pronto lo miraba con calma y bondad, tal como Kurapika cuando lo consolaba-¿tu hermana se parece a la mía?

Killua negó con la cabeza y vio directamente a los ojos de Alluka. Definitivamente no era su amada hermanita, aún cuando tuviera el mismo rostro, la misma ropa, el mismo peinado y la misma voz, no era ella.

Saltó por el balcón y corrió hacia el interior de la ciudad en busca de Gon. Estaba inquieto y con el corazón atormentado. Necesitaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo o no lograría encontrar a su verdadera Alluka por más que la buscara. Debía encontrar al Kurapika que él conocía y lograr comprender qué significaba la existencia de un grupo idéntico al suyo.

Alluka suspiró desanimada y recogió los trozos de loza del suelo con un pañuelo. Su hermano aún estaba de pie donde Killua había estado mirando la fotografía. Botó los trozos de taza a la basura y miró al rubio con un poco de pena.

-¿crees que funcione, Allu?-le preguntó él echándose de espalda sobre la cama

-desde el principio dije que no funcionaría, Kura. Pero, te vi tan emocionado que no pude decirte que no

-Krista se está enamorando de él, y me tiene miedo… ¿debería esperar un poco más?

Alluka río.

-¿esperas que no te tenga miedo luego de querer matar al chico que le gusta en frente de ella?-inquirió ordenando un poco los papeles de su hermano

-es un maldito imbécil, egoísta y estúpido…

-pero si eres tú mismo, ¿por qué te sorprende? tú también eres imbécil, estúpido y muy egoísta. Solo mírate, traslapado en el tiempo y el espacio solo porque no soportaste perder a Krista en tu línea temporal ¿no te suena a alguien egoísta?

-pero yo la quiero de verdad, desde siempre. Él no

-pero pasará. Están destinados a quererse...al menos en este lado de la historia. Y tú no estás incluido

-¿qué debería hacer…?-preguntó aún más desanimado

-tenías la idea de enamorarla antes que...él…-dijo confundida-pero no aguantaste cogerte a puñetazos en cuanto lo viste y lo arruinaste

-no me lo recuerdes-refunfuñó Kura tapándose la cara con la almohada-fui tan tonto

-si no lo hubieses atacado, él no hubiese conocido a Krista y tú plan sería perfecto

-dije que no me lo recordaras. Eres tan mala

-¿ves que eres estúpido y un imbécil? Te lo acabo de comprobar-rió despejándole la cara-pero confío en ti y te apoyaré incluso si debemos secuestrarla

-nunca le haría daño-susurró entristecido

Alluka le sonrió dándole ánimos y besó su frente antes de ir a preparar una nueva taza de té.

-solo tengo una opción-se dijo Kura buscando entre las últimas anotaciones que había hecho en su bitácora del tiempo. Allí mantenía oculto en códigos la complicada ecuación que había desarrollado para traspasar la temporalidad de un universo a otro.

* * *

Gon golpeó la puerta suavemente cargando en sus brazos un par de vasos con chocolate caliente y una bolsa con galletas que Krista le había pedido. Había silencio en la habitación, solo se oía el sonido de la maquinita dictando los latidos de Kurapika y el ruido opaco de los autos andando fuera del hospital.

Su amigo estaba recostado en la cama, dormido y sosteniendo la mano de Krista con decisión, como si aquello lo mantuviera vivo. La chica estaba a su lado, sentada en la silla de visita, viéndolo dormir y dando largos pestañeos, luchando por no caer ella dormida también. Le pareció por un momento verse así mismo confortado por Mito san en Isla Ballena, feliz y cómodo en el cálido abrazo de su madre.

-¿encontraste chocolate?-le preguntó Krista al verlo llegar antes de soltar un bostezo

-sí, pero no había crema

-no te preocupes, así está bien-le sonrió aceptando el chocolate y las galletas

-¿crees que vuelva a despertar?-Gon la miró con ojos tiernos

-no lo creo, pero podemos quedarnos de todas formas-aseguró aliviada-¿no quieres sentarte?

-no, no, quédate ahí. Le haces bien-le aseguró sorbiendo su chocolate-es raro verlo tan tranquilo

Krista rió creyendo que comiendo galletas ocultaría el sonrojo que había encendido sus mejillas, pero Gon pudo notarlo y rió con ella. Tal vez si inundaba el ambiente de amor y risas lograría que Kurapika se recuperara más rápido.

* * *

 _1 de noviembre_

-al fin Leorio, por fin contestas, tonto-sollozó Krista feliz de oírlo al otro lado de la línea

-lo siento, sé que debí avisarte, pero fue todo muy rápido y estoy trabajando directamente con la jefa-se excusó su amigo con evidente angustia-la próxima semana llegaré a tu ceremonia de titulación, te lo prometo

-no te llamo por eso, Leo

-¿no? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Kurapika está en el hospital, no sé cuando lo darán de alta, solo sé que está enfermo y necesita descansar

-¿se desmayó y tuvo fiebre? A veces le sucede y…

-no. Su glicemia subió por las nubes y lo están estudiando para saber si tiene diabetes o algo por el estilo

-maldición, maldición, maldición, lo sabía-escupió Leorio con ira-se lo advertí mil veces, le dije que cuidara lo que comía y que estuviera atento...pero nunca escucha, nunca. Demonios

-estará bien, Leorio. Yo lo estoy cuidando, no te preocupes

-me preocupas que tú estés preocupada por él. Kurapika es un imbécil y siempre ignora a los demás, él puede cuidarse solo. Pero tú, Krista, no tienes que hacerte cargo de él y sus pocas ganas de cuidarse. No es tu responsabilidad y quiero que…

-estoy enamorada de él

-...qué…

Leorio guardó silencio escuchando la agitada respiración de su mejor amiga tras esa impetuosa declaración embobada por lágrimas y desasosiego. Lo entendía y lo respetaba, pero temía por lo que pudiera pasar de aquel momento en adelante. Sabía que Kurapika miraba a Krista con lindos ojos y suspiraba por ella como no lo hacía por nadie, pero era peligroso y lo sabía muy bien. Un hombre egoísta y aferrado a sus ideales enamorado de una mujer abnegada y poetisa como Krista no era una buena combinación, y lo supo desde ese momento.

-no pude evitarlo, Leorio-Krista lloraba-no me preguntes por qué ni cómo dejé que pasara, pero...lo quiero

-no, Krista. Solo estás confundida, es un chico frágil y sabes que está solo en el mundo, por eso crees que lo quieres, pero solo sientes compasión y cariño. No estás enamorada. Debe ser por lo de tu padre, sientes la necesidad de permanecer a su lado

-¿no te gusta la idea?

-no es que no confíe en ti o en él, o que crea que son malas personas. El problema es que tú te entregas demasiado y él...solo piensa en lo que tiene en la cabeza y en nada más. Cuando deba decidir entre tú y su búsqueda, no dudará en dejarte de lado por ir detrás de lo que le queda por hacer. Por favor no pongas tantas ilusiones en esto, te lo ruego. Saldrás herida, Krista y aunque sea mi mejor amigo, no se lo perdonaría jamás

-pero…

-quiérelo todo cuanto desees, pero no sueñes mucho más. Por favor. No olvides que es un cazador de listas negras...

Krista colgó la llamada con enojo conteniendo el sollozo con la mano sobre su pecho. No podía creer que Leorio hubiese roto sus ilusiones de ese modo, luego de tanto tiempo sin atreverse a querer a alguien más que a ella, a su padre y a Leorio, cuando al fin creía haber encontrado alguien que valía la pena, en quien podía confiar y admirar al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan segura de lo que sentía, que poco le importaba que fuese un cazador, no le importaba su pasado ni la inevitable oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-¿todo bien?-escuchó a Victa tras su espalda

-supongo que sí…-suspiró intranquila-últimamente he llorado mucho ¿no crees?

-es complejo en el momento en que estás-le sonrió-a mí también me pasó. Estaba sola, recién recibida de la universidad y sin un perro que me ladrara-rió

-¿cómo puedes ser tan feliz? Estás siempre sonriendo y tranquila. Yo ya no recuerdo cómo es sentirse así. Echo de menos estar conforme con lo que estoy haciendo, llegar a casa, dormir y despertar sabiendo que estoy en el camino correcto

-¿no crees que es tu oportunidad de empezar una vida real? Es decir, ahora solo depende de ti todo lo que te suceda. Ya no hay padres, profesores o amigos mayores que influyan en tus decisiones con autoridad. Puedes decidir seguir con tu vida normal como ahora o transformarla

-no tengo cómo hacerlo

-estoy segura que sabes cómo salir de este estado de vacío. Solo piensa, tienes todo a tu favor

-no estoy segura, Victa ¿y si me equivoco?

-nadie te va a recriminar nada porque no estás cumpliendo las expectativas de nadie, solo las tuyas-le sonrió nuevamente acomodando su cabello en una coleta-y tienes toda una vida para empezar de nuevo ¿no crees que es fantástico?

Krista sonrió.

-¿conoces a Leorio?-le preguntó de pronto Krista pensando en una grandísima idea

-¿a tu amigo? No, creo que no

-creo que se llevarían muy bien. Es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco, es un cazador pero ante todo es médico y creo que podrían juntarse a conversar un día

-¿me estás invitando a una cita con un amigo tuyo, Krista?-rió

-claro. Soy la más indicada para decidir qué mujer es buena opción para él. A menos que estés comprometida, en ese caso…

-me encantaría-le sonrió-si es médico y cazador tiene toda mi atención

-¡Krista, Krista!-la llamó Gon corriendo por el pasillo hasta ellas-Kurapika está mal

-¿qué tiene?-preguntaron ambas al unísono

-Krista, tienes que venir

Gon cogió de la mano a la enfermera y la llevó consigo hacia la última habitación del pasillo. A pesar de conocer muy bien a su amigo aún no sabía cómo enfrentar situaciones en las que Kurapika simplemente perdía el control sobre sí.

Krista se detuvo en seco al ver a Kurapika fuera de su cama, acurrucado en una esquina, con los brazos sangrando al haber arrancado con fuerza las vías venosas que le habían puesto y la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Sintió que el corazón se le partía a pedazos al recordar cuando Leorio le había dicho: "es un chico complicado".

Victa actuó antes que ella corriendo a asistirlo e intentar volverlo en sí. Sin embargo, Krista notó en él el destello escarlata bajo sus manos, un color tan intenso que estaba guardado en el fondo de su memoria, allí donde Papá había muerto por defender el único tesoro que había obtenido de los kuruta y el más preciado. La única escena que había borrado de su memoria y que había reemplazado inconscientemente.

Empujó a Gon hacia el pasillo y tironeó a Victa hacia la puerta con rudeza obligándola a salir antes de cerrarla frente a su nariz.

Aseguró con llave y suspiró nerviosa ignorando el llamado de atención de Victa. Había prometido a Leorio guardar el secreto de Kurapika y haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir su promesa.

Se echó de rodillas junto al kuruta y le quitó las manos de la cara conteniendo la respiración al verlo directamente a los ojos. No quiso hacerlo, pero las lágrimas salieron por sí solas deformando su rostro a la pena y la ternura, hipnotizada por esa mirada intensamente roja que no la reconocía y que buscaba en ella algo familiar.

-Kurapika escúchame-le dijo acomodándole el cabello tras las orejas-tienes que volver en ti, vendrán los médicos y te verán así. Por favor, escúchame

-¡abre la puerta, Krista!-gritó Victa desde afuera golpeando la puerta con los puños-¡sabes que estás cometiendo una ilegalidad!

-Kurapika-jadeó nerviosa-por favor, dime algo...lo que sea

El chico la miró nuevamente e intentó ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Lo sostuvo por la cintura dejando que se apoyara en su hombro y lo abrazó soltando un llanto silencioso. Sentía en su cuerpo una cálida sensación que la recorría como agua tibia por sus venas, una energía que venía del centro de su ser y se irradiaba como la luz del sol hacia la punta de sus pies, sus manos y su cabeza. Alguna vez se había sentido así, pero ya no recordaba dónde ni cuando.

Lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo volviendo a sostener a Kurapika en su regazo como una virgen piadosa. Corrió el flequillo de la frente del chico y posó su mano sin entender de dónde provenía la suave luz que la envolvía.

Kurapika la miraba angustiado, sufriendo por la sangre que caía de sus ojos y el dolor que sentía al verse nuevamente perdido en un mar de frustraciones. Se asombró de volver a verla en medio de aquellas motitas de luz que ascendían desde el suelo hasta ella iluminando aquel rostro amable.

Lentamente su corazón se acompasó, su respiración se relajó y sus ojos destiñeron hasta un suave color gris, tranquilizando su mirada y su cuerpo. Su mente se aclaró y su corazón se volcó de alegría al ser nuevamente socorrido por ella y su eterna misericordia.

-perdóname…-susurró débil rozando el rostro de Krista con la punta de sus dedos-no quise asustarte…-agregó sintiéndose miserable y pequeño ante la magnificencia del amor de aquella mujer

Poco a poco la luz se desvanecía, el olor a antiséptico volvía a inundar la habitación, el sol aparecía por la ventana y los gritos de Victa interrumpían el silencio de la mañana. Solo quedaban ellos en el piso, contemplándose con profundidad e inquietud, sin atreverse a dar un paso en falso.

-sé quién eres-Krista le sonrió dejando un beso sobre su frente-y no me asusta. Me encanta...pero tienes que detenerte-agregó con angustia-te estás matando…-susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas-no mereces vivir así

-¡Krista!-insistió Victa con preocupación-¡abriremos la puerta!

Dos hombres de negro irrumpieron en la habitación forzando el sistema de seguridad y la cerradura. Tras ellos, tres médicos y Victa se quedaron perplejos viendo a Krista de rodillas en el suelo y a Kurapika acomodado en su pecho sin signos de estar enfermo o malherido.

Victa agudizó su mirada y pudo ver el resto de nen que aún bailaba en el aire. No lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiera visto, pero Krista acababa de desatar un temible poder que debía ser sabido por Cheadle.

* * *

Gon suspiró sentándose en la escala que daba entrada al hospital. Killua estaba tardando demasiado y la noche empezaba a parecerle aburrida. Llevaba alrededor de una hora esperando en el lugar donde habían acordado, y el albino ni siquiera parecía estar cerca.

Volvió a suspirar, un poco triste. Estaba en verdad preocupado por Kurapika, pero Krista estaba con él y no había duda que se llevaban muy bien, además, ella era enfermera y sabía mejor que él o Killua como tratarlo. Sin embargo, algo en la chica le inquietaba, después de verla reaccionar de ese modo significaba que era consciente de la identidad del kuruta y al igual que ellos, le ayudaba a mantenerse oculto de la mira de la mafia y los coleccionistas de reliquias humanas. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el aura latente que podía percibir a su alrededor, como una bomba a punto de estallar que no se sabía haría mucho bien o mucho mal.

Definitivamente Krista no era una persona común y corriente.

-¡Gon! ¡Gon!

-¿estás bien, Killua? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Gon alarmado por la llegada de su amigo -¿qué tienes?

-no me vas a creer...lo que vi…-jadeó apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento-...era...éramos nosotros

-¿de qué hablas?

Killua se irguió tosiendo para tranquilizar su voz y miró fijamente a Gon.

-¿recuerdas al chico que tú y yo confundimos con Kurapika?

-sí, pero no era él

-¡lo es! Gon, es él

-Kurapika está allá arriba medio muerto, es imposible…

Se calló al ver a Killua tomarse la cabeza, completamente angustiado.

-y tiene a Alluka. Ella dice que es su hermana

-¿qué? ¿Estás seguro que es ella?-Gon intentó tranquilizarlo un poco obligándolo a sentarse en la escalinata

-no lo sé; era ella, era su cuerpo, su esencia, su mirada...pero no era mi hermana. Como si hubiese sido dominada por otra alma, Gon. Y había una fotografía, salíamos tú, yo y ellos con uniforme de instituto...pero Kurapika ni siquiera conoce a Alluka… ¡demonios, no entiendo nada!

-¿es posible?

-claro que no, Gon. Esta es la única realidad existente y solo hay uno de cada uno en todo el universo…

-¿y si no es así, Killua?

-qué

-¿y si hay otro tiempo y espacio donde somos nosotros pero con vidas diferentes? Imagínate, puede que en otro lugar seamos hermanos o ni siquiera nos conozcamos, ¿no crees que es emocionante?

-Gon, es aterrador

* * *

 _8 de enero. Siete años antes._

-no quiero que vayas con esos chicos-remedó Krista con enojo repitiendo las palabras que su padre le había dicho en la mañana-si no fuera por él, estaría con amigos haciendo vida social

Siguió su camino por la avenida sin dejar de pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo al volver a casa haciendo caso a su padre, y no divirtiéndose como el resto de sus compañeros de clase en la casa de Sui. Seguramente habría rica comida, música, juegos y la posibilidad de hablar con Hug, tan despiadadamente inteligente y gracioso que encantaba. Deseaba tanto no ser tan buena persona ni obediente con su padre, estaba segura que así nunca tendría amigos ni novios con quien armarse una vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a Papá, lo admiraba y no deseaba nunca decepcionar, después de todo, era a quien le debía todo en la vida.

Dobló en el pasaje donde estaba su casa y sintió un extraño remezón en su estómago, una angustia o presentimiento que la detuvo un momento antes de seguir. Todo estaba en orden, los vecinos conversaban fuera de su casa como todos los días, un par de niños jugaban con una pelota y los perros ladraban desde las rejas de sus hogares. Solo estaba la inseguridad en sus pasos al caminar y la sensación de dolor que poco a poco la envolvía.

Sin saber por qué, corrió a su casa con un nudo en la garganta. El día era demasiado normal para que no estuviese ocurriendo algo extraño.

Nerviosa abrió la puerta de la verja del antejardín y luego la puerta de la casa.

El silencio dentro de esas cuatro paredes de madera parecía una sentencia de muerte.

-¡papá!-llamó presa de su corazón desbocado mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el sofá-¡papá!-insistió al no recibir respuesta-¡papá ya llegué! ¿Estás? No fui con los chicos

Fue a la cocina y revisó si acaso le había dejado una nota junto al refrigerador o si al menos faltaban sus llaves. Nada, ninguna nota y las llaves seguían en su lugar.

Desde allí vio hacia el patio, el jardín estaba vacío, Papá no estaba allí, pero la puerta del cuarto trasero estaba abierta. Quizás no la había oído y solo había ido por unas herramientas.

Corrió hacia allá llamando a su padre a viva voz, más tranquila y sintiéndose incluso tonta por sus preocupaciones.

Se detuvo en la entrada del cuarto al ver de pronto una melena rubia voltearse hacia ella con horror. Era un niño de quizás 12 años que le sostenía la mirada con el rostro desfigurado de terror. Estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo con fuerza una caja de madera contra su pecho; su cuerpo temblaba y jadeaba como si acabase de correr. Vestía un traje azul manchado de sangre, cargaba un bolso pequeño sucio y sus manos estaban amoratadas y magulladas.

Krista no se vio impresionada por la pobre presencia del chico, su ropa o su presencia en el cuarto trasero de su casa. No podía mirar nada más que no fuera ese par de ojos rojos que la maldecía con la mirada y que fulminaba su alma hasta dejarla sin respiración. Dos gemas de rubí tan intensamente poderosas y endemoniadas que desfiguraban la inocencia del niño que estaba ahí de pie frente a ella, volviendo su presencia peligrosa.

Escuchó un suave quejido tras de la mesa de trabajo de su padre y pudo al fin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Papá estaba de bruces en el suelo, sus libros escrito a mano se esparcían por el suelo manchados de sangre y la caja fuerte que ocultaba detrás del librero estaba abierta y vacía.

Krista conocía muy bien el contenido de la caja que el niño sostenía en sus brazos, una pequeña reliquia que valía millones por ser única en el mundo, milenaria e increíblemente deseada por los coleccionistas del bajo mundo. Sin embargo, poco le importó a Krista al darse cuenta que Papá estaba agonizando en el suelo intentando llamarla.

-¿qué le hiciste?-preguntó soltando lágrimas y tomando al chico por el cuello de su traje

Era un poco más bajito que ella, estaba muy delgado y balbuceaba algo que ella no pudo entender. Estaba furiosa y triste al creer que él era el culpable del estado de su padre, no pudo ver más allá ni entender que era el chico quien estaba herido y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-déjalo, Krista…-dijo Papá con un hilo de voz intentando ponerse de pie-déjalo ir

-¡Papá!

El chiquillo rubio la empujó hacia la estantería con herramientas y corrió hacia el jardín subiendo por los techos para huir.

Krista se tapó el rostro sintiendo la madera romperse tras su espalda y las pesadas herramientas de su padre caer sobre ella. Estaba aterrada y solo podía ver a Papá tosiendo, tomándose el pecho y cayendo lentamente sobre el piso de madera tapizado en las hojas de sus libros.

De pronto todo se oscureció, el recuerdo de esos ojos rojos mirándola directamente y su padre pidiéndole que lo dejara ir quedarían en lo profundo de su ser, ocultos tras las palabras de Hug quien le había asegurado que Papá había muerto por un infarto al corazón mientras revisaba uno de sus libros en ausencia de terceros.

Pero, ¿cómo sabía Hug lo que había sucedido?

 _5 de noviembre._

-era...él

Krista se sentó en la cama aún contemplando en su memoria el rostro del niño que había olvidado y el incontenible vacío que su padre había dejado al morir frente a ella. Se sintió estúpida al haber creído las palabras de Hug al pie de la letra sin cuestionárselo. En ese tiempo creía todo lo que él decía y jamás pensó que en el fondo de su mente, tras millones de recuerdos infantiles eliminados, estaba la imagen de ese par de ojos rojos que alguna vez había visto.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente intentando convertir en un simple sueño lo que había visto, pero no podía, estaba segura que era un recuerdo real y si no lo aceptaba no podría quitarse la sensación de vacío que la embargaba desde que vio a Kurapika en el hospital con esa misma mirada fiera y endemoniada.

Se levantó en busca de agua hacia el living. Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir la respiración de Kurapika dormido en el sofá. Estaba tan confundida que incluso había olvidado que el chico estaba hospedando con ella nuevamente, aún convaleciente y con licencia médica por dos semanas. Ni siquiera era capaz de dar un paso más.

Pirulo fue hacia ella estirando su cuerpo y moviendo la cola. No alcanzaban a ser las cinco de la mañana y Krista sentía como si no pudiera volver a dormir nunca más.

Abrazó a Pirulo y lo tomó en brazos asomándose hacia el living. Se sentía tonta al actuar como si Kurapika fuese un criminal o un peligro vivo; pero era inevitable, no entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero él estuvo cuando Papá había muerto y tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había hecho él ese día, ¿y si Kurapika sabía quién era ella? ¿La recordaría aún? ¿y si incluso Leorio sabía la verdad?

¿Y si acaso Kurapika había asesinado a su padre por robar la reliquia que poseía?

Abrazó aún más a Pirulo y se encerró en su cuarto sin querer creer las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando.

Rebuscó en su clóset sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar. Tuvo el impulso de tomar los libros de su padre y quemarlos, ocultar de ella y Kurapika todos los escritos que Papá había hecho sobre los kuruta, sus bitácoras de los viajes que había hecho al interior del bosque, los libros con la traducción de su idioma, los símbolos, los colores de los vestidos, el significado de cada marca en el bosque, los dibujos de los brazaletes de las mujeres, el significado de todos los apellidos de las 40 familias que componían la comunidad, el nombre de cada uno de los dioses, los rezos y los cánticos. Incluso quemaría el pergamino de seda donde se dibujaba el árbol genealógico de la familia real, descendiente del mismo dios Kari, creador del bosque y el pensamiento humano. La familia Kurta.

Apiló los seis tomos enciclopédicos escritos a mano por Hamari Aurie, su padre; y lloró pidiéndole perdón por ser tan cobarde y huir siempre de sus problemas sin poder dar la cara como le había enseñado. Pero no podía, ni quería, vivir con una carga tan pesada.

Sostuvo en sus manos el pergamino de seda y quiso romperlo, pero el último nombre de la lista le detuvo el corazón. Poco sabía del dialecto kuruta, pero conocía lo suficiente para leer una palabra tan simple; solo dos símbolos conformaban el nombre del último hijo del dios Kari, digno de llevar el apellido que había dado al primer hombre.

-eterno entre los hombres…-susurró corriendo la tinta con sus lágrimas-...Kurapika…-sollozó tapándose la cara con las manos antes de echarse a llorar de rodillas frente a los libros y el pergamino abierto sobre sus piernas

La luz de su habitación se encendió obligándola a guardar silencio y a voltearse hacia la puerta donde Pirulo y Kurapika la miraban en silencio.

La mirada de Kurapika era apagada y triste, como si acabase de descubrir un verdad que no deseaba saber, o como si la vida se le fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante. Y solo estaba ahí, desilusionado y decepcionado, viendo el pergamino en manos de Krista y el montón de libros que una vez intentó robar.

-así que eres su hija

Krista dio un respingo poniéndose de pie y se enfrentó a esos ojos grises con profunda pena, y miedo.

-ni siquiera te pareces a la chica que recuerdo-siguió hablando él, cada vez más distante-aunque nunca me he confiado mucho de esos recuerdos

-tú mataste a papá-dijo al fin conteniendo la respiración y el dolor en el pecho que cada vez se hacía más insoportable

Kurapika la miró confundido, ofendido y aún más triste.

-¿eso crees?-preguntó recordando nuevamente las palabras que ella le había dicho tiempo atrás, quizás no estaba tan equivocada al creer que sus mundos eran completamente incompatibles

-¿quién más pudo ser?-Krista temblaba

-¿y crees que puedo matarte a ti?

-y eres un maldito cazador, nunca debí confiar en ti-le espetó con un poco más de fuerza-eres peligroso

El chico volvió a mirarla, esta vez el dolor estaba escrito en su frente.

-supongo que quieres que me vaya, no querrás al asesino de tu padre en tu misma casa ¿no?

Krista sollozó perdiendo valor. Lo amaba tanto.

-¿puedo llevarme el pergamino? Tiene más de quinientos años de historia…

-¿qué pasó...ese día?-le preguntó Krista con ira, como si lo estuviese amenazando con un arma

-¿no prefieres quedarte con lo que recuerdas? Será mejor para ti, no sentirás que te engañas...y nos mantendremos alejados. Creo que es lo mejor para ti

-¡dime la verdad!

Kurapika recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo enroló con cuidado de no romper los bordes.

-no recuerdo muy bien, estaba cansado, no había comido en días y tenía una herida en la pierna que no dejaba de sangrar. Llevaba una semana en Monteck buscando a tu padre, su nombre estaba escrito en un libro que mi abuelo me había dejado para el día que saliera del bosque. Tu padre le había prometido que podría quedarme con él un tiempo si lo deseaba...por eso estaba ahí. Intentó curarme, pero estaba débil y se sentía mal, discutimos y alguien llegó a verlo, era un chico...no recuerdo su nombre

-¿solo estabas ahí?

-tu padre era mi única salvación si quería sobrevivir en este mundo

-pero.. ¿por qué…?

-el chico intentó robarle a tu padre el regalo que mi abuelo le obsequió, pelearon, intenté defenderlo pero llegaste tú y…

-Hug…-susurró sentándose a la orilla de la cama-papá no quería que fuera con él a casa de Sui, no quería que me acercara a él...porque estaba detrás del anillo y la diadema. Entonces, ¿las tienes tú?

-tu padre me pasó la caja donde las tenía y me dijo que huyera. Estaba furioso y confundido por no poder ayudarlo, pero debía sobrevivir

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué esperaste que me acordara de todo esto para hablar? ¿Pensabas dejarlo así?

-Krista, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de tu padre y tú has cambiado mucho desde entonces, ¿en verdad querías que supiera que eras su hija cuando todo esto pasó mientras yo andaba moribundo por ahí? ¿No crees que es injusto?

La chica lo miró un poco avergonzada y se secó las lágrimas viendo a Pirulo sentado a los pies de Kurapika.

-te creo. Pero estoy muy triste y confundida. Es todo tan extraño y difícil-se tomó la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos llorosos

-¿te quedarías conmigo?

Krista dejó caer una última lágrima y lo maldijo con la mirada por convertir todo su temor, su confusión y su ira en un montón de mariposas floreciendo en su estómago. No era el momento ni el lugar, ni siquiera la hora adecuada para una pregunta como esa. Mucho menos cuando apenas podía recordar con exactitud quién era y qué hacía viva.

-... ¿cómo?-arqueó sus cejas aún más confundida, y un poquito menos aterrada

-dijiste que tu mundo y el mío eran incompatibles, ¿lo recuerdas?

-claro que sí, y lo sigo creyendo. Solo míranos, tú vives al borde de la muerte y yo aún no logro desprenderme de la pérdida de mi padre, ¿crees que es una buena combinación?

-no, por supuesto que no-sonrió triste y resignado-la vida no puede ser tan sencilla

-encontrarás una chica que sea cazador igual que tú y podrán tener una vida llena de aventuras-dijo con nudo en la garganta fingiendo estirar el cobertor de su cama-...y que no sea ingenua como yo, ni difícil

-¿y qué se supone que haga ahora con esta montaña de sentimientos? ¿Ignorarlos? ¿Ignorarte a ti?

-no hables como si estuvieras enamorado de mí, Kurapika-replicó de pronto muy molesta

-¡pues lo estoy! Desde el primer maldito día que te vi

-¿qué sabes tú sobre enamorarse? Solo estás ilusionado porque te trato como una madre y te cuido todo el tiempo, pero eso no es amor-dijo sintiéndose culpable al hablar como Leorio-...estás llenando un vacío con mi cariño, y eso solo demuestra lo egoísta que eres

-Krista no me subestimes. Pude haberme enamorado de todas estas mujeres que he conocido y con las que he estado en la cama, pero no soy tan simple. No es que quiera suplir la imagen de mi madre contigo, no estoy enfermo. Eres especial para mí, me gusta todo lo que haces y cómo lo haces, me gusta tu cara, tu voz, incluso cuando estás enojada conmigo, me gusta compartir el tiempo contigo, he dejado mis planes de lado solo para quedarme un ratito más al lado tuyo… ¿y dices que esto no es amor? Prefiero que me digas que no sientes lo mismo para dejar de insistir

-deja de hablar, por favor…-susurró viéndolo caminar hacia ella-yo no quería que esto pasara. Ahora que estás enfermo debes evitar estas situaciones…

Se secó la cara mientras inevitablemente se dejaba envolver por un cálido abrazo que tranquilizaba su alma, pero paralizaba su existencia y le inquietaba el corazón.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó en voz bajita apoyada en el hombro de Kurapika

-dejemos que el tiempo decida-suspiró con resignación apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Krista mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo-pero no huyas de mí

* * *

-¿crees que Krista y Kurapika estén saliendo?-se preguntó Gon terminando de comer su bolsa de papitas junto a la ventana

-eso parece-dijo Killua apagando el televisor para ir a dormir-pero lo que es seguro es que a Kurapika le gusta estar con ella, o se hubiese quedado con nosotros en el hotel

-ella es muy extraña ¿has notado cómo es su aura?

-sí, como si de pronto fuese a destruir todo con la presión que la rodea. Pero es un aura muy limpia, quizás el nen que sentiste el otro día, como un abrazo, haya sido el suyo-razonó acomodando su almohada-Gon, ¿por qué estás tan pensativo? es raro en ti

-la vida ya no me parece tan entretenida como antes, Killua. Incluso Kurapika se ha tranquilizado un poco, puede que se quede con Krista y deje todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, pienso que algo parecido me está pasando

-solo estás triste y aburrido porque tu nen está bloqueado. Pero cuando puedas volver a usarlo, vas a volver a sentirte vivo y lleno de emoción, como antes-le sonrió

-¿qué haremos con lo de Alluka? ¿Iremos a buscarla?

-no lo sé, no es ella-dijo siguiendo el cambio de tema de Gon. Le aterraba mucho escucharlo hablar así-no sé qué hacer, tendríamos que ir con ese chico y preguntarle qué sucede en verdad. Pero no parece interesado en atacarnos o hacernos daño, solo a Kurapika

-¿y si quiere algo que Kurapika tiene y él no?

-¿qué cosa podría ser? Sinceramente no veo en Kurapika nada que envidiar

Killua rió sintiéndose un poco cruel, y dejó a Gon perdido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba dormir.

 _ **Siento tanto la demora T.T volví a la universidad y en verdad re poco tiempo me queda! Por eso traje este cap larga duración**_

 _ **Cualquier cosilla háblenme! Escribo tan desfasada que a veces me ocurren errores de continuidad o cosas que no se explican xd si lo notan, díganme y lo corrijo jaja**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 _ **6 de noviembre**_

Leorio volvió a golpear la puerta luego de oír a Pirulo ladrar. Estaba emocionado por ver a Krista, tenía mucho que contarle y la espera se le hacía imposible. Traía una maleta llena de papeles y un lindo obsequio para ella, quería abrazarla, decirle que pronto podrían regresar a Monteck y olvidarse del viaje al Continente Oscuro con el resto de la Asociación. Pero desde que había bajado del tren, una terrible angustia se había colado en su estómago, como si su vida fuese a dar un giro inexplicable.

A las 9:53, diez minutos más tarde, decidió sacar su propia llave para entrar al departamento de su amiga. Incluso le preocupaba un poco que no hubiese ido a abrirle la puerta, quizás ni siquiera estaba en casa, lo cual era aún más extraño.

-regresé, Krista-la llamó ignorando los saltitos de Pirulo a su alrededor

Observó que en el sofá había una frazada arrugada y una almohada sobre el respaldo, alguien había estado durmiendo allí y había dejado sin ordenar antes de partir. Sobre la mesita había una taza de café fría, un plato vacío y una billetera de cuero que reconoció al instante. Sobre la silla del comedor estaba la chaqueta negra, en el balcón estaban colgadas una camisa y un pantalón oscuro. Y a una orilla del sofá, el bolso negro que le había regalado a Kurapika para su cumpleaños.

Suspiró decepcionado y buscó a Krista con la mirada reconociendo su cabello cayendo desde el borde de su cama en su habitación.

-¡Kris…!

Se quedó con el nombre en la boca y la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro al ver a Krista durmiendo cómodamente a la orilla de su cama, casi inconsciente del cansancio que denotaba su rostro pero al parecer tranquila. Se veía tiernamente frágil con el pijama de ovejas y el cuerpo estirado como una estrella, parecía de nuevo la niña traviesa que dormía siestas con él durante el verano. Sin embargo, a su lado, con el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y el brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo de Krista, Kurapika dormía un tanto más despierto, aunque parecía igual de derrotado y cansado.

La habitación estaba ordenada, a excepción del montón de libros fuera del clóset, empolvados y manchados; el escritorio estaba en orden, las cortinas abiertas y la ropa limpia doblada sobre una silla junto a la cama. No había rastros de haber sucedido algo más que simplemente quedarse dormidos de cansancio. Aún así, Leorio no estaba complacido ni enorgullecido de lo que Krista estaba haciendo. Su pequeña se había dejado caer en el sucio juego del verdadero amor, aquel desagradable acompañante que solo sabe punzar el corazón y obligar a las personas a actuar irracionalmente.

Solo podía imaginar dolor como resultado de lo que estaba viendo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación por fuera y se echó sobre el sofá pensando en Krista, en su pasado y lo que ahora querría hacer. Seguramente había cambiado de planes, y él no estaba dentro de ellos.

-maldición, Kurapika

Se volteó sobre el sofá dejándose llevar por el cansancio del viaje y esperó estar profundamente equivocado. Podía evitar que Krista saliera herida o que estuviera en peligro, pero jamás podría protegerla de ella y sus sentimientos hacia el chico equivocado. Solo le quedaba esperar el momento en que volviera a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Kurapika entreabrió un ojo al oír ruido en el living, Pirulo no estaba recostado a sus pies como de costumbre, pero tampoco ladraba. Sin embargo, bastó acomodarse un poco y taparse los pies con el cobertor para volver a dormirse, observando la bella imagen que la mañana le ofrecía de Krista dormida a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, el sol había avanzado hasta el borde de la cama y el viento removía las cortinas con fuerza. El bullicio de las calles le indicaba que debía ser alrededor de la una de la tarde, pero su cuerpo sentía como si recién estuviese amaneciendo; sentía las piernas pesadas y los ojos dolorosos como si no hubiese dormido nada.

Krista le había dado la espalda y seguía durmiendo profundamente sin recordar que debía ir a trabajar o que Leorio llegaría por la tarde. No quiso despertarla, descubrió que adoraba verla dormir, con los labios entreabiertos y resecos por su afán de respirar por la boca durante la noche; las pestañas pegoteadas por el rimel que no se sacaba antes de dormir, las ojeras remarcadas por el cansancio que se asomaba en las noches y el cabello revuelto sobre su frente. No acostumbraba observar con tanto esmero y aprecio los gestos de las personas, no le agradaban las multitudes ni mucho menos el contacto cercano e íntimo, pero con Krista era diferente; al igual que con Gon, Killua y Leorio, estaba interesado en conocerla a la perfección para incluso predecir lo que harían.

Se acercó al living estirando el cuerpo y saludó a Pirulo mientras iba a la cocina para servirle el desayuno. El perro ladraba y movía la cola con tan fuerza que apenas las patas podían mantenerse en su lugar.

Lo dejó comiendo y fue al balcón en busca de su ropa limpia. Ya no recordaba cuántos trajes se había comprado el último mes yendo y viniendo del hotel al departamento de Krista.

Se detuvo perplejo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Leorio sentado en el balcón fumando el primer cigarrillo del día. Por algún motivo se avergonzó y se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin atreverse siquiera a saludarlo, solo se quedó de pie mirándolo con el corazón en la mano y la respiración a medio camino.

-¿no vas a saludarme?-le preguntó Leorio bebiendo un poco del café que tenía servido junto a él-¿por qué te quedas ahí?-rió

-pensé que llegabas...más tarde, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-hace unas horas, ¿dormiste cómodo?-le preguntó inquisitivo desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad

-...sí, pero no descansé. Dormí preocupado

Leorio asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-no creas que Krista y yo…-se apresuró a decir Kurapika dejándose llevar por los nervios y la desesperación que le provocaba ver a Leorio tratarlo con tanta lejanía-no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, te lo aseguro

-no me interesa lo que pase o no pase, Kurapika-Leorio apagó el cigarrillo y terminó de un sorbo su café-me interesa el futuro, lo que puede pasar. No es asunto mío si ustedes quieren...ser algo más que amigos. Los conozco a los dos y temo por lo que puedan sufrir; no me gustaría verlos mal, a ninguno

-estaremos bien-le sonrió sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar-créeme que la quiero

-¿qué tan seguro estás?

-lo suficiente para saber que no le prometeré nada que no pueda cumplir-le aseguró un tanto apenado-no voy a permitir que creemos falsas ilusiones

-me alegra escucharte como un adulto responsable-sonrió sacando otro cigarrillo-cuéntame qué pasó contigo, ¿es muy grave lo que tienes?

-más de lo que yo quisiera, estoy condenado a inyectarme insulina toda la vida

Leorio dejó de encender el cigarrillo y miró a su amigo con ojos confundidos.

-no me miras así. Sabes que no me gusta esa mirada-le reprochó el rubio de inmediato cruzándose de brazos-estaré bien, me he adaptado a peores situaciones

-¿por qué?-susurró sorprendido-¿desde cuándo…?

-no lo sé, Krista sabe los detalles, no he querido saber mucho más. Es una molestia vivir enfermo y ser una carga, solo sé lo que tengo que saber para sobrevivir

-¿y no piensas detenerte? Necesitas acostumbrarte a….esta nueva forma de vida, ya no puedes andar por ahí arriesgando tu vida porque sí

-no estoy inválido, Leorio. Solo hay una parte de mí que no funciona como debiera, es todo. Seguiré siendo cazador y cumpliendo lo que tengo que cumplir

-¿y Krista qué opina? ¿No le molesta que ni siquiera te des un respiro para adecuarte a esto?

-no he hablado con ella...sobre lo que hago, ni siquiera sabe a qué me dedico realmente. Seguramente me dirá lo mismo que tú

-¿no le has dicho que eres un cazador de listas negras que está buscando a un grupo de ladrones para matarlos? ¿No lo sabe?

-no lo digas así, suena horrible. Pareciera que soy el desquiciado y enfermo mental. Solo hago justicia

-dudo que Krista esté de acuerdo con tu justicia. Si tanto la quieres, deberías decirle la verdad sobre ti, es básicamente lo que has sido los último años

-no hables como si me…

-¿como si te conociera por completo? Sé perfectamente quién eres, lo que haces y lo que te motiva, ¿no es eso suficiente?

-no, no lo es

Volvió a entrar al living un poco disgustado, en especial porque se sentía cansado y mareado, realmente no se acostumbraba a vivir enfermo, dependiendo de una medicina diaria sin poder gastar toda la energía que quisiera ni estar al cien por ciento en cualquier instante.

Ignoró a Pirulo intentando subirse a sus piernas y buscó en su bolso las indicaciones que Krista le había escrito junto con el pequeño maletín que le había regalado para guardar las jeringas precargadas de insulina. Leorio lo miraba desde el balcón con una mirada extraña pero fingía no darle demasiada importancia fumando el segundo cigarrillo. Sin embargo, aún no podía hacerlo solo.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-Leorio se acercó aún con el cigarro en la boca y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole, no quería hacerlo sentir peor

-Krista me ha enseñado muchas veces, pero me dan miedo las agujas

-no tienes que mirarla-sonrió a su amigo tomando la jeringa precargada del maletín-solo tienes que tomarla…-le dijo con todo el afecto del mundo dejando la jeringa en manos de su amigo-puedes inyectarla alrededor de tu ombligo o en el costado de tus muslos. En el abdomen es menos doloroso y más fácil

-bien…-susurró tembloroso

-hazlo, no lo haré por ti-rió-cuenta hasta tres y apreta el gatillo de la jeringa, ni siquiera te dolerá

-no es así tan fácil

-claro que lo es

-no para mí

-te acomplejas demasiado. Dame-le dijo dijo quitándole la jeringa de las manos y quitándole la tapa-eres un llorón

Kurapika se alejó de Leorio cubriéndose el abdomen con un cojín mientras Leorio forcejeaba con él para poner la aguja en su lugar. Odiaba que su amigo fuese tan terco y difícil de tratar cuando se trataba de sus cosas más personal e íntimas, no se dejaba ayudar aunque lo necesitara con su vida.

-¿qué están haciendo…?

El rubio se vio en el suelo a torso desnudo con Leorio sobre él forcejeando con sus manos y el cojín mientras Krista los veía desde arriba con Pirulo a su lado meneando la cola. Estaba extrañada y a punto de echarse a reír mientras él solo sentía que los colores le subían al rostro hasta hacerle sentir náuseas.

De pronto sintió un fino ardor sobre su ombligo y supo que Leorio había ganado la pelea.

El médico se puso en pie como si nada y abrazó a Krista contra él besando su mejilla con amor. Ella estaba muy feliz de verlo, incluso Kurapika vio sus ojos aguados mientras escondía su rostro apenado junto al cuello de su mejor amigo.

Sabía que había emociones y verdades que él nunca conocería, que solo le correspondía a Leorio atender, y no le molestaba para nada. Él también tenía asuntos y sensaciones que no quería compartir con ella, que eran solo suyas y que solo Leorio, o tal vez Senritsu, eran capaces de entender.

-¿mañana es tu titulación?-le sonrió Leorio secándole las lágrimas con sus manos

-es hoy-rió Krista-se me había olvidado, pensé que me había dormido para el trabajo, pero luego recordé que hoy tengo libre para ir a la ceremonia

-llegué a tiempo entonces-sonrió

-¿irán los dos?-preguntó emocionada volviendo a mirar a Kurapika que aún estaba sentado en el suelo

El chico le sonrió asintiendo y ella lo esquivó sonrojándose inevitablemente.

* * *

-¿estás seguro, Kura? Podríamos arruinarlo todo-Alluka lo detuvo en el andén de la estación de trenes-podríamos morir

-estaremos bien, Allu-le aseguró el chico releyendo los apuntes de su agenda-solo necesitamos saber el momento y el lugar exacto donde Krista se titulará en este universo

-¿y si quedamos encerrados aquí para siempre?

-si logramos lo que quiero, no estaría mal. Luego borramos la memoria de Krista, y asunto terminado. Creerá que solo me conoce a mí

-Kura…-susurró sollozando-tengo miedo

El muchacho cogió las manos de su hermana y se agachó a su altura abrazándola con ternura.

-estarás bien, te lo prometo. Si acaso no llegara a funcionar, volveremos a casa

-¿lo prometes?

-claro que sí. Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de lograr lo que quiero, luego no habrá más y podrás regresar a tu cuerpo real

Alluka se secó las lágrimas y esperó el tren junto a su hermano tomados de la mano. Temblaba de temor por lo que podría pasar, incluso no sabía si al final del día seguiría siendo ella o acabaría como una simple esencia perdida en el tiempo y el espacio. Se arrepentía en tanto de haber acompañado a Kura en tal locura, ni siquiera debió haberle confiado su poder para utilizarla como medio entre su dimensión y el lugar en el que estaban.

Solo rogaba a dios poder regresar a casa, donde Mamá y Papá la esperaban.

* * *

Krista giró sobre sus tacones dejando que Leorio la envolviera entre sus brazos como a una damicela. Le daba un poco de vergüenza vestirse de gala luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer otra cosa más que trabajar y escribir por las noches. No estaba segura si el vestido azul que tenía comprado desde un año aún le quedaba bien, estaba un poco más delgada y pálida, ni siquiera el maquillaje había ocultado sus ojeras, pero al menos resaltaba sus ojos y el labial color vino iluminaba su rostro. De todas formas estaba feliz de ser acompañada por los hombres que más quería en ese momento.

-estás preciosa-le aseguró Leorio besando su mejilla

-ni siquiera me he peinado-rió Krista mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto-¿crees que deba hacerme un moño alto o un trenzado más casual?

-no me preguntas a mí, para mí eres hermosa con o sin cabello

Krista rió y tomó su cabello en una coleta dejando unos mechones alrededor de su rostro para no parecer niña de quinto grado peinada por su madre.

-el taxi llegará en 15 minutos-les dijo Kurapika con el teléfono en la mano y la corbata a medio anudar-¿estás…?

Se quedó mirando a Krista un momento. Solo la conocía en pijama o con su uniforme blanco, verla en un vestido de noche azul con tacones y los labios pintados era nuevo para él. Los nervios se le crisparon y el corazón se le detuvo un instante, como si fuese la primera vez que la viera.

Leorio le dio una palmada en el hombro trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y le quitó el teléfono de las manos observando el tiempo de demora del taxi que habían pedido.

-tienes 13 minutos, Krista. Nosotros estamos listos

-¿puedes llamar a Victa, Leorio? Prometí que la invitaría si estabas tú

-¿por qué si estaba yo?

-me gusta para ti, quiero que la conozcas-le sonrió su amiga haciéndolo sonrojar

-¿me conseguiste una cita?

-sí, es una doctora encantadora. Me ayudó con Kurapika cuando cayó al hospital. Llámala-le guiñó un ojo mientras iba al living-...estoy nerviosa

-¿por qué? solo tienes que recibir un cartón-le dijo Kurapika dejando que se sentara a su lado en el sofá

-siento que tengo que decidir hoy qué haré de mi vida, y aunque me alegra que estén aquí, no dejo de sentirme extraña y un poco nostálgica

-yo te hice una propuesta, dijiste que lo pensarías y ha pasado una semana

-pero te enfermaste, y necesitas descansar

-¿aún no me vas a decir si quieres acompañarme o no?

-no lo sé…-susurró inquieta escuchando a Leorio hablar alegremente por teléfono-pero por ahora te quedarás aquí, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme

Kurapika sonrió y tuvo el deseo de tomarla de la mano como cuando acababan de conocerse, pero ya no era lo mismo, ya no era un gesto desinteresado.

-Victa nos esperará en la Escuela-dijo Leorio frente a ellos-parece una mujer simpática y atenta-le dijo a Krista tras recibir su mirada con expectativas-pero tendremos que ver como se dan las cosa, no te hagas ilusiones

-solo conócela, no te estoy pidiendo que se casen-rió poniéndose de pie-bajemos a esperar el taxi

* * *

 _15 de julio. Cuatro años antes._

El cielo oscurecido de Monteck trajo a Krista un horrible presentimiento, el silencio que inundaba la pensión la obligaba a permanecer despierta y a buscar seguridad bajo las sábanas. Solo oía a lo lejos el murmullo de las sacerdotisas terminando de ordenar la cocina, y el suave ir y venir de los automóviles en las calles.

Miró hacia el costado cuando escuchó a Siri moverse en su cama, esa noche la niña estaba especialmente inquieta, quizás tendría fiebre otra vez o dolor en su pierna herida. Los otros pequeños estaban tranquilos como todas las noches y componían a su alrededor una tranquilizadora canción de pulmones respirantes, eran su única compañía.

Ya no soñaba con Papá ni se preguntaba por qué de pronto se hallaba sola en el mundo viviendo en una casa de acogida, siendo criada y enseñada por monjas y haciendo de hermana mayor de niños sin padre, y llenando el vacío de nietos ingratos para ancianos que apenas recordaban su nombre. Solo se encontraba viva, escribiendo cuentos por las noches y buscando entre los vacíos de sus días qué hacer con su vida cuando cumpliera 18 años y el Estado dejara de protegerla.

Estaba asustada, de nuevo.

Un par de horas después, entre que despertaba y dormía cuartos de hora, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle intensamente, las manos le hormigueaban y las mejillas las tenía rojas por la falta de oxígeno bajo las sábanas. Necesitaba aire, y caminar un poco. Con una mente tan nublada, pocas esperanzas podía crear en su corazón.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que en verdad había soñado mientras pensaba y que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta que en verdad no estaba bajo las sábanas aún y que la falta de oxígeno era en todo el lugar. Los ojos le dolían, le pesaban y la nariz le ardía como si estuviese respirando fuego.

Se dejó caer al suelo tosiendo con la garganta adolorida y hoyó los gritos de las monjas corriendo de un lado para otro golpeando las puertas de los cuartos.

Se levantó cubriéndose el rostro con la manga de su pijama y tomó en brazos a los dos más pequeños mientras despertaba a los demás con palmadas y gritos, y abrió las ventanas permitiendo que un poco de aire limpio ingresara a la habitación.

-¿qué pasa, Krista?-le preguntó Siri con Rai en brazos

-al parecer algo se incendia, tenemos que salir de aquí

Un suave temblor remesió sus pies antes que el calor intenso de una llama consumiendo el borde de la ventana los hiciera retroceder.

Siri gritó intentando huir por el pasillo, pero las llamas la empujaron hacia atrás convirtiendo su miedo en histeria.

Los niños más pequeños despertaron uniéndose al griterío de Siri sin siquiera escuchar a Krista quien solo intentaba reunirlos a su lado para que se alejaran del aire tóxico. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ella era capaz de mantenerse completamente consciente en medio del humo, el llanto y las lenguas de fuego que lentamente se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Krista, Krista!-una sacerdotisa gritaba su nombre desde el pasillo-¡Krista…!

-los niños…-susurró obligándose a abrir los ojos-...Hermana Ela, los niños…

Tomó a Siri y a los dos más pequeños en sus brazos intentando acercarse a Ela en el pasillo. La joven monja estiraba los brazos lo más que podía para tomar en su regazo a los niños, sin embargo, estaba también exhausta y el fuego se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-¡Krista!-volvió a gritar Ela con lágrimas en sus ojos

Una sombra tras la mujer llamó la atención de Krista. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y de intensos ojos oscuros. Estaba de pie entre las llamas, no se inmutaba y la miraba con tal desprecio que apenas podía creer que fuese humano. Junto a su pecho, brillando y bailando descaradamente frente a sus lastimados ojos, una licencia roja con dos estrellas de Cazador.

Tomó la mano de Siri con fuerza sin dejar de verlo mientras hacía caer inconsciente a Ela contra el fuego. Dio un paso atrás, no quería mirar al interior de la habitación, sabía que estaba rodeada de hombres iguales a él, semi humanos que no dejaban de despreciarla con los ojos llenos de odio. Era una huérfana rodeada de niños enfermos y ancianos inútiles, entendía perfectamente por qué se deshacían de ellos, y no dejaría de verlos a la cara, porque no creía en los cazadores ni confiaría jamás en ellos.

Dejó de oír los gritos de los niños. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer mientras su nariz se irritaba aún más sintiendo el aroma a piel quemada a su alrededor, Ela y los niños habían dejado de existir. Solo Siri y los más niños quedaban en sus brazos, indefensos, inconscientes y con sus pulmones a punto de dejarse consumir por el monóxido.

Retrocedió hacia la ventana sintiendo el intenso abrazo de las llamas a su alrededor; se estaba quemando y ni siquiera podía importarle sabiendo que tres pequeños inocentes estaban en sus brazos a punto de morir y que el resto yacían muertos a sus pies.

Un hombre la empujó obligándola a soltar a los niños. Su cuerpo frágil no pudo resistirse, tampoco tuvo la fuerza para defenderse y simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso cayendo desde la ventana hacia la calle, cinco metros más abajo.

Nadie concurría al lugar, nadie había llamado a los bomberos, porque a nadie le interesaba salvar aquellas insignificantes vidas.

Krista se quejó sintiendo los huesos de su costado derecho romperse contra la acera. El fuego aún bailaba frente a sus ojos desde la calle, las sombras de los hombres se habían disipado y los cuerpos de sus pequeños ya no estaban en su regazo. Sus ojos seguían doliendo y su garganta aún se rasgaba al respirar, pero el aire estaba limpio ahora y las lágrimas que caían sin cesar limpiaban sus ojos llenos de confusión y delirio.

Oyó una voz muy lejana, vio el semblante de una mujer preocupada y sintió su cuerpo ser abrazado en medio de gritos en busca de auxilio. No pudo sentirse agradecida ni bendecida por saber que sobreviviría, no después de haber salvado su vida a cambio de muchas otras.

Soñó con Papá y con Leorio, cuando aún podían visitar a los señores Paladiknight en los veranos y comer frutas junto al río. Creyó volver a ser de siete años, tímida y encantadora sorprendida de los modales de Leorio pero envidiosa por querer ser carismática y auténtica como él. Pudo volver a oler las sandías y las mandarinas que su amigo cortaba para ella mientras caminaban por la orilla del río; escuchó su dulce voz cantándole canciones infantiles en las tardes e incluso sintió sus brazos antes de dejarla ir en la estación de trenes al terminar el verano.

Lo adoraba. Adoraba a ese niño con toda su alma, y sabía que más que desear volver a la vida a su padre, solo quería volver a ver a Leorio, y comenzar una vida a su lado. Creía que solo con él podría sentirse segura para subsistir por sí misma.

-¿se recuperará?

-tiene unas cuantas fracturas y unas quemaduras leves, estará bien en un par de meses

-¿cuándo podrá darla de alta?

-al menos en una semana más. Necesitamos que el Seguro Social pague el tratamiento y la atención que le hemos dado para poder dejarla ir

-yo lo pagaré, ahora mismo. Pero por favor, déjela ir conmigo, yo la cuidaré, me haré cargo de ella. La conozco muy bien, conocí a su padre y la he buscado por todos lados, doctor. Por favor

-evaluaremos como sigue hasta mañana. Si te harás cargo de ella, debes firmar unos cuantos papeles más tarde

-sí, lo haré

Krista intentó abrir los ojos al oír esa voz extrañamente familiar. Sus dulces sueños de infancia se habían esfumado con la aparición del dolor y la incomodad. Ya no había verano ni frutas. Su padre volvía a estar muerto y Leorio perdido en una inmensa ciudad. Sus huesos estaban rotos, su garganta herida y sus manos ardiendo de dolor.

Pudo ver un techo blanco y unas cortinas color crema muy deprimentes. No lograba percibir ningún olor y solo oía al muchacho que decía hacerse cargo de ella ir y venir alrededor de la camilla.

Levantó una mano queriendo llamar la atención y ante sus ojos volvieron a aparecer esos ojos llenos de desprecio junto a la licencia de cazador bailando con arrogancia frente a su moribunda mirada.

Solo de imaginarlo sintió deseos de huir y se levantó de la cama con el pecho oprimido, la respiración forzosa y las piernas tan débiles que ni siquiera pudo sostenerse en pie un instante.

Su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo. Sus manos dolieron y lloró abriendo al fin los ojos.

-¡Krista…! ¿Qué demonios haces?

El muchacho se acercó corriendo a ella y se lanzó al suelo abrazándola contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello sosteniéndola con fuerza. Ella no lograba reconocerlo ni podía zafarse de él, solo sabía que podía sentirse segura, su corazón le indicaba que estaba en buenas manos.

-ellos...ellos eran...-tartamudeó viendo sus manos vendadas que no dejaban de temblar

-ya pasó, Krista. Debemos olvidarlo, no vendrán a buscarte-le aseguró él viéndola al fin a la cara con unos bellos ojos azules que nunca habían brillado con tanto fulgor hacia ella

Su rostro había perdido el tono infantil que recordaba, sus cejas más pobladas y la barba de dos días que lo acompañaba le daba un semblante adulto y confiado que quizás nunca hubiese reconocido por sí mismo; pero esa nariz respingada bajo esos altaneros ojos azules solo le quedaban a él, solo le pertenecían a él.

-...Leorio…-susurró dejando caer instantáneamente un mar de lágrimas a la vez que su rostro se desfiguraba en miedo, sorpresa y pena-Leorio, Leorio…-sollozó abrazándose al pecho del chico con fuerza-Leorio…

-te estuve buscando durante meses, Krista. Anoche apareciste en los noticiarios, y vine a verte...y a buscarte. Volveremos a casa, ya soy mayor de edad y tú cumples años la otra semana, estaremos bien los dos juntos

Ella asintió ahogada en su profunda pena y no opuso resistencia. No le interesaba a dónde ir ni qué hacer, solo quería estar a su lado por siempre.

-ahora tienes que descansar, princesa-le sonrió nuevamente él cargándola en sus brazos para acomodarla en la fría cama de hospital

-no te vayas…-susurró enlazando su brazo al suyo al ver sus intenciones de salir a buscar un médico-...quédate por favor, Leorio

El chico sostuvo suavemente la mano de Krista y depositó un beso sobre la frente de la chica mirándola con profundo afecto.

-ya no volveré a dejarte sola, te lo prometo

* * *

Kurapika sonrió bebiendo un poco de brandy y viendo desde un poco más atrás lo radiante que Krista se veía aquella tarde. No era solo el lindo vestido azul ni la medalla de honor que colgaba de su cuello, era su rostro y la simpatía que se desprendía de ella al estar rodeada de admiración de sus compañeros de generación y elogios de sus profesores por ser la alumna destacada de la Escuela de Medicina. Nunca la había visto tan feliz ni tan llena de vitalidad, incluso sus ojeras parecían haber desaparecido.

Leorio se había perdido desde que la ceremonia de premiación y graduación había terminado, luego de encontrarse con Victa simplemente había olvidado que Krista era la mujer más hermosa esa noche y le había pedido descaradamente a él que no dejara a la enferma sola. Y no lo haría, era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no estaba simplemente encaprichado con ella, que de verdad la quería.

Esperó a que acabaran las felicitaciones de sus compañeros para buscarla con la mirada en medio de la multitud, no quería importunarla ni incomodarla con su presencia.

-te quedaste acá escondido- rió Krista jadeante de la alegría y con las mejillas rebosando emoción mientras se acercaba a su lado-¿te incomoda tanta gente?

-más o menos, pero me hace feliz verte con tus amigos

-no son mis amigos-rió-es mera cordialidad y un poco de salameridad-volvió a reír bebiendo un poco de brandy de la copa de Kurapika-¿nos vamos?

-¿tan pronto? ¿No te quedarás a la cena?

-podemos ir a cenar a otro lugar, no quiero más de esta burocracia y sus falsos sentimientos de orgullo

Ella dejó la copa sobre una mesa y miró a Kurapika un tanto indecisa, como si esperara que él hiciera algo o que al menos no se quedara en frente de ella en silencio, sonriéndole como un tonto y llamando la atención de las otras chicas recién graduadas.

-vamos

Kurapika la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a cargar su bolso dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Un extraño presentimiento se enredó en su estómago, por un momento olvidó quién era, lo que hacía cuando no estaba pensando en Krista y la misión suicida en la que se había embarcado definitivamente. Por un instante solo era un jovencito nervioso por llevar de la mano a la chica que le gustaba y ansioso por encontrar el momento preciso para besarla, porque a pesar de la negativa de ella, era imposible creer que no había más que una amistad entre ellos.

La chica se detuvo en los jardines de la escuela y observó con un dejo de melancolía las puertas de la institución, con sus grandes pilares y sus bellas estatuas de mármol. Fue solo un instante, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nuevamente Kurapika sintió que el estómago se le revolvía con violentas mariposas y el corazón se le aplastaba por un extraño presentimiento. Vio casi en cámara lenta al viento remover el cabello de Krista sobre su frente orgullosa y sus ojos aún puestos en el pasado. Sintió que era una mujer extraordinaria que de pronto brillaba como una diosa y estaba a su lado dejando que la brisa meciera su vestido y secara sus rogantes labios.

-es como si mi vida se hubiese detenido, Kurapika. No puedo pensar en otra cosa, estoy confundida-susurró bajando la mirada y ocultando la humedad en sus ojos-¿me puedes abrazar?-sonrió sonrojada

 _ **Holaaaa! Gracias por seguir leyendo, sé que la cosa se me complicó T.T pero todo tiene un por qué, lo prometo, solo queda un cap más para saber la verdad! :****_

 _ **Besos, besos desde Chile!**_


	10. Cruce en el tiempo

**10.**

Gon se quedó de pie junto al borde de la azotea y observó a lo lejos la figura de Alluka. La chica deambulaba de un lado a otro en el balcón de un edificio cercano, se veía nerviosa y a veces miraba hacia abajo a las calles como si esperara un evento especial. Gon supuso que la acompañaba el muchacho rubio que tanto perturbaba a Killua y que traían algo entre manos, era una noche abismante y podía casi oler las tragedias, el silencio era estremecedor en los callejones, el aire asfixiaba y el murmullo de los automóviles se perdía bajo el peso de la presión que hacía doler la cabeza.

-todo está mal-susurró apoyando las manos en el barandal-Killua

-¿aún la ves?-le preguntó el albino ignorando la débil voz de su amigo-tenemos que ir por ella, preguntarle dónde está la verdadera Alluka, al menos intentar llamar a Nanika

-ella no es Alluka pero…-se sostuvo la cabeza conteniendo el dolor sobre su ojo izquierdo

-ya no están

-¿se han ido?

-no los veo-Killua se posó sobre la baranda y agudizó los sentidos buscando rastro de alguno de los hermanos-Gon, veo a Kurapika con Krista desde acá

-¿Kurapika?

-sí, están en la avenida principal en el semáforo. Deben estar vigilandolos muy de cerca por una razón, quizás van a atacarlos de imprevisto, si lo hacen tendremos motivos para cazarlos, y podremos al fin saber qué demonios está pasando

Gon observó con la mirada nublada a su amigo junto al semáforo a un lado de la avenida principal conversando alegremente con Krista, sentía el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho y la garganta apretada, no podía hablarle a Killua, no podía siquiera mirarlo ni sostenerse de la baranda, se sentía tan débil.

-¿estás bien?-su amigo de pronto se echó a su lado ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo-Gon, ¿qué tienes?

-me duele...el pecho

-Gon, maldición no te pongas así, respira profundo-le dijo nervioso batiendo las manos en el aire-Gon…

-me quema…-susurró dejándose caer de bruces al pavimento

Killua se volteó al oír a lo lejos la voz de Kurapika, casi como un presentimiento, gritando el nombre de Krista; el reloj de la ciudad dio las diez de la noche en punto y la imagen de Nanika llamándolo en su memoria le rompió el corazón.

Se acercó a la baranda y vio a Alluka caer desde el edificio de enfrente como un objeto pesado, de cabeza hacia el vacío mientras los gritos y el tumulto de personas en la avenida principal llamaba la atención de los transeúntes creando una conmoción. A Killua le pareció que la vida se le iba en un segundo mientras sus pies actuaban sin permiso obligándolo a saltar desde el barandal hacia el cuerpo que caía cortando el viento.

Alcanzó a coger a Alluka contra su cuerpo y rodar dolorosamente contra las escaleras de emergencia del último piso del edificio, aún no terminaba de caer cuando la culpa se posó en su corazón al saber que Gon seguía allá arriba, enfermo y sin él.

Pudo oír a Kurapika a una media cuadra pidiendo ayuda, algo que sus oídos jamás habían escuchado, y supo que sería una noche llena de estragos.

Se levantó ignorando el corte en su pierna derecha y cargó el cuerpo inerte de Alluka sobre su espalda antes de echarse a correr hacia la avenida principal. Creía que Krista podría ir a atender a Gon y ayudarlo más que él.

Pero su pasmo fue mayor cuando vio al chico rubio que acompañaba a Alluka detrás del círculo de personas que se había formado en la avenida. Se tomaba la cabeza y daba vueltas como si no creyera lo que veía, estaba desesperado y no dejaba de preguntarse _¿por qué?._ Su plan había fallado y estaba perdido.

Killua pasó de él ignorándolo para poder entender qué pasaba, tal vez Alluka tenía que ver en todo ello después de todo, incluso Nanika podría ser la responsable.

Se acercó al centro del tumulto y suspiró con las lágrimas en los ojos creyendo que la vida estaba siendo muy dura con ellos.

Kurapika estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos y el traje ensangrentados mientras intentaba marcar un número en su teléfono, no dejaba de susurrar, al igual que el otro muchacho, _¿por qué?_ mientras sus manos torpes manipulaban el aparato con nerviosismo.

Krista estaba frente a él, tumbada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, retorciéndose de dolor y gimiendo por ayuda. Su hermoso vestido estaba rasgado, le faltaba un zapato y el cabello se le pegoteaba al suelo por la sangre corriendo, tenía varias fracturas y entre su gimoteo llamaba a Leorio. Estaba muy mal herida.

-dame-Killua quitó el teléfono de las manos de Kurapika y marcó el número de Leorio vigilando de reojo al muchacho rubio tras la multitud, parecía no darse cuenta que su hermana estaba en manos de sus enemigos-Leorio, soy Killua, hubo un accidente y Krista está herida, se ve muy mal. Kurapika está bien, y además algo le sucede a Gon, ven por favor. Sí, la avenida principal frente a la calle Melrose

-¿Gon está herido?-le preguntó Kurapika sin quitarse las lágrimas de la cara

-se sentía mal cuando pasó todo esto, está en la azotea...

-iré por él. Quédate con Krista hasta que llegue Leorio-le pidió poniéndose de pie, pero Krista lo tomó de una mano mirándolo suplicante desde su charco de sangre. A Killua se le apretó el estómago-no te preocupes, vendré enseguida, confía en mí-le sonrió acariciando sus dedos temblorosos

 _5 minutos antes_

-¿te irás definitivamente a Montek?-preguntó Kurapika sorprendido sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Krista

-sí, en cuanto ustedes se embarquen, yo volveré a mi hogar. Ordenaré los libros de papá e intentaré buscar a Hug para que me explique por qué deseaba las reliquias que mi padre guardaba. A todo esto, ¿dónde las tienes?

-guardadas donde tienen que estar-le sonrió inquieto dirigiendo su andar hacia la avenida principal para llegar al apartamento de Krista-¿las quieres?

-claro que no, son tuyas, aunque no me quejaría si me regalas la diadema

-está reservada para la esposa que nunca tendré

-¿irás a verme cuando regreses de tu viaje?-le preguntó cambiando el tema

-si quieres que lo haga, claro que sí. Te extrañaré mucho, Leorio también lo hará. Ya lo veo lloriqueando en las noches por ti, ¿no estará enamorado de ti?

-no, jamás me ha amado así. Lo sé porque yo estuve enamorada de él cuando era una triste adolescente y me rechazó, dijo que siempre me amaría como a una hermana, mucho más que un novio, pero nunca como tal

-pareces perfecta para él

-somos muy parecidos, no seríamos buenos amantes-rió abrazándose a él frente al semáforo-¿te gustaría unos fideos con salsa blanca para cenar?

Kurapika le sonrió lleno de amor y besó su mejilla con ímpetu, como si hubiese tenido el valor de besarla en los labios.

-me encantas-le dijo sonrojándola hasta las orejas y mirándola fijo a los ojos-¿podrías esperarme hasta que regrese?

-dijiste que se lo dejáramos al tiempo, no estamos en una situación en la que podamos decidir qué hacer de nuestras vidas…-susurró sin dejar de mirarlo a sus bellos ojos-no me mires así, que te adoro

-nunca había deseado vivir con nadie, ni siquiera había pensado en un futuro

-basta, no digas tonterías

-¿por qué no me crees?

-porque me da miedo creer que me quieres de verdad-sonrió entristecida observando el semáforo parpadeante-va a dar rojo, vamos

Kurapika ignoró a Krista un segundo al oír su propia voz en la altura gritar el nombre de _Alluka_ en alguna azotea. Supo que era aquel chico rubio, incluso creyó verlo por ahí llevando de la mano a la hermana de Killua. En un instante sintió el aire pesado y nuevamente esa sensación de vacío lo amenazaba con aplastar su cuerpo sobre un reloj inmóvil.

Se volteó hacia Krista dando unos pasos tras ella, le pareció tan linda sobre sus tacones y en ese vestido azul que acentuaba su figura, sonrió al verla sonreír casi al otro lado de la calle llamándolo con su mirada ingenua y expresión cansada. Simplemente la adoraba.

Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo al ver una extraña luz brotar desde el suelo hacia ella, como un shock eléctrico que la sostuvo de la cintura y la contuvo sacudiéndola en el aire un momento antes de dejarla caer sobre el pavimento, herida y temblando de terror.

Las personas gritaron antes que pudiera hacer algo, el tráfico se detuvo y el llanto de Krista atrajo a los curiosos mientras una melena rubia pasaba a su lado hacia la mujer.

Kura se echó de rodillas junto a Krista y golpeó el suelo con sus puños lamentándose con dolor. Después de todo, Kurapika no se equivocaba, las extrañas sensaciones que tenía eran producto de él.

-¿qué le hiciste?-fue su pregunta al intentar cogerlo para encararlo, pero el muchacho lo esquivó dejando entre ellos la alabarda que hizo aparecer-¡tú tienes la culpa!

-¡Nanika no quiso cooperar, no es mi culpa!-se defendió el otro soltando lágrimas a borbotones

-¡te mataré!-gritó soltando sus cadenas haciéndolas resonar con furia-¡te mataré maldito!

Pero los quejidos de Krista conmovieron su corazón y la ira se deshizo bajo un montón de lágrimas cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos el débil cuerpo de su querida enfermera. Ella lloraba y suplicaba ayuda diciendo a veces su nombre, a veces el de Leorio. Sus ojos rogaban por sobrevivir, era fuerte, se mantenía despierta aún después de sufrir tanto y él estaba como idiota viéndola morir.

-soy un imbécil

-¡Gon!

Kurapika se apresuró en subir las escaleras al ver a su pequeño amigo avanzar tembloroso por los escalones, se sostenía el pecho y trastabillaba cada cierto tiempo, se veía sudoroso y ansioso, tal vez sufría taquicardia.

-tranquilo-le dijo al abrazarlo y escucharlo sollozar algo parecido a un _perdón_ -te llevaré con Leorio, estarás bien

Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la avenida principal sin saber bien qué hacer, le parecía extraño que Gon, Krista y Alluka se hubiesen accidentado al mismo tiempo, y qué significaba lo que el muchacho había dicho, ¿Nanika se había negado a cooperar, con qué? ¿qué era lo que estaban planeando?

Al llegar al lugar Leorio y Victa estaban junto a Krista y Killua, las personas se habían dispersado dejándolos a ellos y al rubio, que a pesar de parecer culpable, se mantenía sentado sobre la cuneta muy cerca de ellos.

-Leorio, Gon está enfermo, no sé qué le sucede-le dijo recostando al pequeño junto al cuerpo de Alluka-le duele el pecho

-¿también él?-Victa se interpuso entre ellos buscando con su estetoscopio el sonido del corazón de Gon-está al borde de un colapso cardiaco, esperemos que soporte hasta que llegue la ambulancia

-¿él tiene que ver en esto?-le preguntó Leorio a Kurapika mirando de reojo al chico sentado en la vereda

-sí, tiene mucho que ver, es el culpable-sentenció el kuruta frunciendo el ceño-está inconsciente…-susurró acariciando la mano de Krista. Leorio comprimía las heridas de su amiga y con nen mantenía el aura de la chica estable para evitar un deceso por desangramiento-lo siento

-no es tu culpa, Kurapika. Algo extraño pasa, estas heridas no salieron de la nada y estoy seguro que tú no eres el responsable

-ese chico me busca a mí, y es Krista la que sale herida

Kura miró de reojo a Leorio y sintió las lágrimas al borde de sus párpados, después de todo, su buen amigo seguía vivo en este lado de la historia y se veía feliz. Killua era un buen chico, mucho más maduro y alegre, preocupado por Gon como siempre. Incluso Victa parecía mucho más feliz que la mujer que él conocía. Todo su esfuerzo, todo lo que había hecho, esos años perdidos detrás de una estúpida locura de querer revertir la historia no servían de nada. Porque era un egoísta, un imbécil que solo pensó en su dolor, en su angustia y no tuvo reparos en enfrentar a Dios para obtener lo que deseaba. Ni siquiera pensó en Krista, en su amada Krista, en lo que ella quería o no quería. Manipuló su vida para llegar a este punto en que su historia se cruzara con la de Kurapika en el mismo lugar, la misma hora y la misma alineación lunar. Solo Nanika se había resistido en último momento interrumpiendo el intercambio que le permitiría quedarse a este lado del universo y obligarlo a él, a ocupar su triste realidad.

Suspiró quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y volteó su mirada hacia Kurapika, el chico no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo retuviera a la fuerza y se burlara en su cara de su grandísimo error.

La ambulancia llegó luego de 10 minutos de espera, Leorio acompañó a Krista y Victa llevó consigo a los otros dos. Killua se quedó junto a Kurapika, ambos mirando de frente al muchacho aún sentado casi en el suelo, al borde derrumbarse. Lo amenazaban solo con su presencia, y él no se quejaba, después de todo era el único culpable de lo que había pasado y no tenía intenciones de seguir una vida llena de vacíos e inconsistencias.

-¿qué harás?-le preguntó a Kurapika mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Su otro yo era simplemente diferente a él, no tenían la misma mirada ni el mismo espíritu en los movimientos. Kurapika era serio, calculador y lleno de odios y rencores, en cambio él, no era más que un niño caprichoso que no soportaba la soledad y a pesar de tenerlo todo, no podía contra el dolor más mínimo. Kurapika lo miraba con compasión, reconocía en él su parte más infantil y noble, veía en Kura sus ojos de niño y su temor a la muerte, incluso parecía complacido por saber que en otra historia aún era un chico común y corriente, sin una terrible venganza cargando sobre la espalda.

Kurapika vaciló un momento sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido otra vez, y en su corazón era capaz de ver todo lo que necesitaba para comprender lo que había pasado. Ese chico no conocía dolor más grande que perder a Krista, no sabía de la venganza ni mucho menos de la soledad, la pérdida y el caminar sin rumbo buscando la muerte. Ese chico de ojos tan intensos como los suyos jamás sentiría la sangre salpicar sobre su rostro o la vida de alguien extinguiéndose en un último suspiro. Si acaso en otra vida tenía la oportunidad de vivir tan tranquilamente, significaba que aún podía salvarse y que en algún lugar, su madre aún gritaba su nombre y lo abrazaba al llegar a casa. Y con eso era simplemente feliz.

 _ **Es lo más extraño que he escrito en mi vida, pero me encanta.**_

 _ **Siento la demora, pero ya vendrán las vacaciones de invierno y tendré más tiempo. Saludines!**_

 _ **Besos desde Chile :D**_


	11. Término

**11.**

-lo he arruinado…-se lamentó Kura poniéndose de pie. Temblaba y hablaba con sí mismo oculto tras su flequillo-he arruinado mi oportunidad, Nanika prometió ayudarme ¿por qué…? Me traicionó, ¡ella me traicionó! ¡No es mi culpa! Krista...ella tiene que perdonarme-sollozó limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su chaqueta. No podía dejar de llorar.

-tú, ¿cómo piensas reparar lo que hiciste?-Killua se acercó un poco más invitándolo a luchar-concédeme el honor de ensuciarme las manos por ti-le dijo a Kurapika con una sonrisa sádica, estaba molesto y confundido, quería darse el lujo de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

-no, Killu. Es mi pelea

-¡estoy seguro que le hizo daño a Gon!

-¿Gon?-Kura habló hacia ellos clavando sus ojos en Killua

-sí, ¿no viste como sufría de un ataque? Fue justo en el instante en que todo esto pasó, no creeré nada que se asemeje a la coincidencia ¡dime qué hiciste!

-así que eso fue…-susurró y luego rió-nunca creí que una simple niñería lo arruinara todo

-qué fue lo que le hiciste

-significa que Nanika ya le ha salvado la vida una vez, no puede hacerlo dos veces; y si accedía a concederme el deseo que le pedí, Gon sería el pago por ello. Nunca estuvo en mis planes ese detalle

-¿y Alluka? ¿Por qué la raptaste?

-Nanika es una sola, no tiene versiones alternas ni vidas en diferentes dimensiones como nosotros, y es una sola con Alluka. Nanika coexiste en todas las dimensiones sin dejar de ser ella una sola esencia, en cambio Alluka es tu hermana, la mía y tendrá siempre versiones únicas unida a la misma Nanika. En cuanto llegué aquí, Nanika fue hacia mí, porque la necesitaba y al igual que tú, puedo pedirle deseos sin condiciones. Pero mi deseo no era lo suficientemente puro y a medio camino se dio cuenta que necesitaba sacrificar a alguien más

-y no quiso porque era Gon-Killua se mordió los labios confundido-¡y qué demonios querías! Nanika no te hubiera negado un deseo sincero…

-¿mi deseo?-chasqueó la lengua tomando en el aire la alabarda que había hecho aparecer a su lado-que desaparezca-frunció el ceño apuntando con el filo de su arma a Kurapika-y si yo no puedo estar al lado de Krista, ¡ninguno lo hará!

Kurapika tomó del brazo a Killua y saltó hacia atrás esquivando el primer ataque del chico.

-¡estás demente!-le gritó impidiendo que el albino respondiera

-ya no tengo nada que perder, ¡no me mires como si no entendieras lo que siento, Kurapika!

El chico sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre desde su propia voz. Kura tenía razón, lo entendía perfectamente, conocía esa furia y ese dolor que lo impulsaba a quitar el problema de raíz con la muerte como arma.

-¡Killua no interfieras!-le dijo empujándolo hacia atrás y conteniendo con su cadena tensada la alabarda-esta es mi pelea..

Intentó tomarlo desde el cuello, pero Kura retrocedió al instante tomando distancia. Nuevamente no se dejaba tocar.

-¡te mataré!-Kura golpeó el suelo con la punta de la alabarda provocando una expansión de ondas que hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies-Krista no merecía morir así, no debía dejarme tan pronto ¡Krista tenía que vivir para quedarse a mi lado!

-¿quedarse a tu lado?-Kurapika atrapó la alabarda con su cadena-¿es en lo único que piensas?

-¿vas a culparme de egoísmo? ¿Tú? ¡Maldito bastardo! No me hagas reír

-no te culparé de nada porque sería un cinismo de mi parte, pero debes reconocer, que aún no soy tan estúpido para dañar a Krista por mis propias frustraciones. No voy a morir, yo también quiero que permanezca a mi lado para darle la vida tranquila que merece. Ella no es tu trofeo, mocoso

Killua miró a Kurapika con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no recordaba haberlo oído alguna vez hablar con tanto ímpetu y convicción, estaba convencido de sus palabras y de paso tranquilizó un poco su espíritu. Al igual que Gon, creía que Kurapika había perdido las ganas de vivir y se dejaría morir ante la primera araña que encontrase.

Estaba agradecido con Krista, le había devuelto a su amigo.

* * *

 _-Krista, m-me gustas-tartamudeó el chico sosteniendo el paraguas con fuerza en su mano._

 _El halo de su aliento se perdió en el frío ante la mirada confundida de la chica de pie frente a él._

 _-perdona si estuve molesto, escuché rumores que estás saliendo con Leorio y… no pude evitarlo, lo siento mucho-se disculpó nervioso sintiéndose culpable de haber hablado de más_

 _-¿Leorio? Solo somos compañeros de clase en la universidad-Krista parecía aún más confundida-eres muy imprudente, Kura_

 _-pero es la verdad, me gustas desde hace mucho, pero no me tomarías en serio si te lo decía; ni siquiera ahora sé si te importa_

 _-Kura, eres un chico increíble, te admiro y me encantas…_

 _-pero-el rubio miró el suelo con decepción_

 _La chica tomó la fría mano de Kura entre las suyas y se cobijó bajo el mismo paraguas quedando tan cerca que podía rozar su nariz con la de él._

 _-no hay pero-le sonrió enternecida por el rubor que cubría el rostro del chico-me encantas_

 _-soy menor que tú-susurró nervioso e inquieto-y nunca he besado a una chica-sonrió sintiendo que vomitaría de ansiedad_

 _Krista rió y lo abrazó por el cuello tomando las mejillas del chico con sus manos._

 _-relájate, no muerdo-sonrió sonrojada, ella también estaba nerviosa._

 _Kura la tomó por sorpresa dejando caer el paraguas y la abrazó por la cintura antes que ella lo besara ignorando que la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Era inexperto y temblaba, intentaba controlar su nerviosismo y no arriesgarse demasiado, pero era su primer beso y estaba al borde de la frustración._

 _Krista lo soltó un instante y tomó nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, más tranquila lo arrastró a un beso pausado, disfrutando cada momento y cada gota de agua que humedecía su cabello. Había besado otros chicos antes, pero esta vez era diferente, más allá de ser ella quien le enseñara y abriera un nuevo mundo para él, era la única vez que se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada, estaba agradecida de conocer un verdadero amor y no había forma de negarse._

 _Quería estar siempre a su lado._

 _-respira_

 _Kura rió avergonzado y la abrazó alzándola del suelo. Tantos años había esperado, no había nada que pudiera irrumpir su felicidad._

-Krista, eres todo lo que necesito-escuchó a lo lejos, como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Estaba confundida, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor y se sentía encerrada ¿no era que hace un momento estaba de pie frente al rubio sintiéndose plena en felicidad? ¿Por qué ahora tenía miedo y angustia?

-¿a mí?-se preguntó oyendo a lo lejos el murmullo de una voz familiar. Una voz que adoraba.

-debí acompañarte-la voz del rubio se hizo más clara en medio del murmullo-pero iré a buscarte, a donde sea, y me quedaré a tu lado, como lo prometí

-¿de qué estás hablando?

Pero nadie la oía.

-Nanika, sé que puedes concederme este deseo, yo haré el trabajo sucio, pero te necesito para que pueda ocupar su lugar ¡antes que me toque y desaparezca!

-¿desaparezcas?-Krista sintió el miedo dentro de sí, no sabía por qué, pero creía que podría perder a Kurapika.

-debo tener un arma que me mantenga alejado de él

-Kurapika…-susurró sintiendo nuevamente que tenía un cuerpo y que podía sentir dolor.

Muy cerca el conteo de su pulso en la máquina de monitoreo y el sonido de su propia respiración bajo una mascarilla venturi le recordaron que estaba viva, y herida.

-Kura… pika…-repitió sintiendo que los labios se le rompían al moverlos. Necesitaba despertar.

El hablar de una mujer y el correr de unos tacones le recordaron el hospital, pero no estaba en turno ni de visita. Estaba recostada en una camilla con una taquicardia peligrosa y el oxígeno entrando a sus vías aéreas con violencia.

-no… no…-insistió buscando con sus manos la mascarilla que apretaba sus mejillas

Entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vio a Victa luchando con ella para evitar que se quitara la mascarilla. Estaba confundida y su amiga no la dejaría ir en ese estado.

-Krista, basta-tras la seriedad de su bata blanca, Vista la miraba con preocupación

-¡suéltame!-gritó al fin dándole una bofetada que lanzó a la doctora al suelo

Victa la observó desde abajo y no pudo enunciar palabra. Krista estaba sentada en la camilla sin un rasguño, todas las heridas y golpes con los que había ingresado habían desaparecido, y una extraña sensación la envolvía obligando a los enfermeros y a ella a retroceder. Parecía como si el mismo demonio la hubiese poseído.

La chica se levantó quitando rápidamente las vías venosas en sus brazos y corrió hacia el pasillo ignorando cualquier llamado.

Victa no pudo hacer más, después de todo, la chica estaba sana.

-¡Krista!-Leorio corrió tras ella al verla deambulando en el pasillo-¿qué crees que haces?-preguntó tomándola del brazo frente al ascensor

-sé lo que tengo que hacer, esto tiene que terminar-Krista lo miró fijamente sorprendiéndolo; el aura que la rodeaba era intenso, lleno de determinación y fuerza, era capaz de hacerlo retroceder si es que llegaba a molestarse.

-¿irás con la bata del hospital?-le preguntó sonriendo. Estaba feliz de verla sana y nuevamente firme, como la había conocido.

-necesito disminuir el radio de daño-dijo Kurapika ocultándose tras un basurero con Killua a su lado, a pesar de respetar su decisión, el chico lo acompañaba por si necesitaba ayuda-Killua, lo llevaré a una azotea, quédate aquí abajo vigilando ¿está bien?

-hecho

Kurapika corrió hacia el edificio más cercano y saltó por los balcones hacia el último piso. Kura no tardó en ir tras él, ninguno estaba herido, pero luego de una hora, el agotamiento era evidente.

-¡no puedes huir para siempre!-gritó Kura y lanzó la alabarda hacia el chico rozando su pierna derecha y obligándolo a descansar un poco antes de llegar a la azotea del edificio 51 pisos arriba.

Kura saltó sobre la azotea tomando la alabarda en el aire y la dejó caer para hacer vibrar nuevamente el piso bajo sus pies. Estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía.

-¿no puedes moverte?-rió mostrando una sonrisa fría-no puedo luchar contra ti cuerpo a cuerpo, pero puedo envenenarte a distancia

Kurapika se quejó colocando una mano temblorosa sobre su pierna herida. Se creyó un estúpido ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

-voy a matarte y ocuparé tu lugar-afirmó caminando hacia él y obligándolo a retroceder hasta la orilla de la azotea. Aunque no muriera por el veneno, las posibilidades de librarse de aquella caída eran mínimas.

-¡no seas ridículo! Krista puede diferenciarnos perfectamente, ¡imbécil!-el kuruta estaba enfadado con el chico, pero aún más consigo mismo, sudaba y el veneno hacía arder sus músculos-somos diferentes… ¡eres un niño consentido! ¡Solo te lamentas porque pediste un poco de todo lo que tienes! No conoces el verdadero dolor ¡ni mucho menos la verdad de la venganza!

-habla todo lo que quieras, aunque seas un cazador o como sea que se llamen, sigues siendo un ser humano y frágil que al primer contacto con cianuro y arsénico se convierten en papel. No tengo nada que perder, Kurapika, y te llevaré conmigo al infierno

-demonios…-se quejó nuevamente sintiendo que perdía la fuerza de las manos y la audición. Le temblaban las piernas, pronto no podría sostenerse en pie.

Kura se acercó a él arrastrando su arma y lo miró con desdén mostrando la sonrisa de un psicópata a punto de morir, los ojos de alguien que ha deseado todo y ha ganado nada, del que está vencido y muerto por dentro, pero no deja de pelear.

- _voy a morir_ -se dijo Kurapika nervioso con la taquicardia golpeando sus sienes

Ni siquiera oyó sus pasos, nunca la vio venir, se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la misma Krista corrió hacia Kura tomándolo por el cuello, y lo besó mientras daba un paso atrás arrastrándolo con ella al vacío.

-...Kr…-el kuruta se dejó caer de rodillas y observó hacia abajo con los ojos nublados en lágrimas. No los vio caer, en su mente se repetía el momento en que ella había aparecido de la nada para lanzarse con el chico hacia la misma muerte y sus labios temblorosos no eran capaces de decir una palabra. No podía creerlo ni soportarlo, no era justo ¿acaso no había para él una oportunidad?

Había luchado por primera vez para sí mismo, y lo había perdido todo.

-Kurapika-la voz de Leorio llegó tarde a sus oídos, cuando lo reconoció ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia un lugar seguro-¿puedes oírme?

El kuruta movió sus ojos, aún impactados y llenos de lágrimas, hacia su amigo. Estaba completamente desorientado y en estado de shock.

-quitaré el veneno de tu cuerpo, dolerá un poco, pero te sentirás mejor

No importaba. El dolor que recorrió sus nervios era el parecido a un brazo cercenado, pero no supo de él. Krista cayendo al vacío para salvarlo era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

* * *

-¡te quiero!

Kura se volteó hacia la voz de Krista olvidando por completo a Kurapika, la chica corrió hacia él y lo tomó por sorpresa con un beso obligándolo a caer con ella.

No importaba cuánto luchara, la ley era una y universal, no podía tocar su propio yo ni tampoco la razón de su viaje temporal mientras ambos existiesen en la misma dimensión. La coexistencia no era posible, y la co-correspondencia imposible. Krista no podía corresponderle, esa mujer no estaba escrita para él aunque forzara el destino y ella misma se había encargado de demostrárselo. La Krista que tanto amaba ya no existía más, no era la misma la que caía con él abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo que lentamente le parecía ajeno, acababa de comprender que Kurapika tenía razón, solo era un niño consentido.

-lo siento-le dijo mirándola a los ojos por última vez

Ella le sonrió envuelta en una extraña luz que tranquilizaba su alma, como si el sol se hubiese posado tras su espalda e iluminara su rostro.

Estaba feliz, la había visto de nuevo sonriendo para él, la abrazaba y había oído de su voz aquellas palabras que su querida Krista no había dicho nunca porque la vida la había quitado de su lado demasiado pronto.

No había más que hacer, nada de qué arrepentirse.

Killua corrió hacia el estacionamiento cogiendo en el aire a la mujer que acababa de caer desde la azotea.

Era Krista, y estaba envuelta en su nen.

-¿qué demonios…?-el albino no acababa de entender lo que sucedía-¿estás bien?

La chica se soltó de él y dio algunos pasos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Estaba exhausta, mareada y nerviosa. Los hechos tan rápidos y sin descanso la habían agotado, y repetir esa sensación de calor a su alrededor que ocupaba toda su energía, no era algo que quisiera volver a sentir.

-Krista, ¿qué sucede?-Killua la miraba asustado

-es suficiente-susurró con los labios temblorosos-no quiero más de esto…no más-se dijo poniéndose de pie con sus piernas débiles y las manos empuñadas. Su aura de pronto se volvió densa y desequilibrada.

-Krista…-la llamó comprendiendo la impotencia y la frustración que la rodeaba.

-se acabó

 ** _Krista se ha decidido ¿qué es lo que hará?_**

 ** _o_o ¿qué harías tú? ¿Le das una oportunidad a un cazador o te das por vencida?_**

 ** _Besos desde Chile! 3_**


	12. Hamari Kuruta

**_II._**

 ** _1._**

 ** _15 de noviembre_**

-¿Gon está bien?

-volvió a Isla Ballena con Killua y Alluka, estarán bien-sonrió Leorio dejando sobre la mesita de noche un tazón con avena-no debes preocuparte por ellos

Kurapika asintió dejando ver la misma apatía e inercia de la última semana. La muerte de Krista había quitado de él la gota de vida que quedaba en su interior y había derrumbado todo tipo de esperanza. No era más que un chiquillo apagado que prefería fumar antes que comer.

-Cheadle me llamó y dijo que podemos embarcarnos hasta mañana por la noche-agregó Leorio dejando el tazón de avena entre las manos de su amigo-come, por el amor de dios

-no tengo hambre

-vas a desnutrir ¿cómo piensas darle cara a la expedición? mañana ya zarpamos, debes estar bien

-¡basta, Leorio! No tienes que tratarme como un crío ¡no necesito tu maldita lástima!

-solo hago lo que Krista hubiese querido, por mí, te puedes pudrir en el infierno

-no metas a Krista…

Leorio soportó la pena viéndolo desfigurarse de pena al pronunciar el nombre de Krista, no podía simplemente dejarlo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

-es que no puede ser-susurró Kurapika tomándose la cabeza con las manos temblorosas nuevamente devastado-Leorio, ¿por qué?

-porque somos unos imbéciles y no la merecíamos-dijo para sí mismo agachándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara-aliméntate ¿quieres? no me lo hagas más difícil

-no me hables como a un niño

-te estás comportando como uno-sonrió paternal acomodando el cabello de su amigo-iré a la reunión en tu nombre, Cheadle ha sido muy comprensiva con nosotros

-mañana subiré a ese barco, no tiene de qué preocuparse

-no cometas locuras mientras no estoy, traeré sushi para cenar y comida para Pirulo

Leorio volvió a sonreírle con aquella extraña mueca que Kurapika no sabía interpretar y desapareció tras el cierre de la puerta del apartamento dejándolo en completo silencio frente al tazón de avena.

No había nada más que hacer.

Se levantó nervioso y ansioso, en una semana había perdido peso y ganado un cuerpo tembloroso que se limitaba a realizar las tareas mínimas. No era a causa del veneno ni la herida en su pierna, tampoco a la profunda depresión que se había apoderado de él desde la muerte de Krista, estaba seguro que había algo más, aunque no era capaz de identificar si el mal estaba en su alma o en su aura. No lo entendía.

Caminó hasta el clóset y buscó en el fondo las cajas que Leorio había guardado a toda prisa el día que decidieron regresar al departamento de Krista para hacerse cargo de sus pertenencias, que a pesar de no hallar un cuerpo, debieron lidiar con un funeral y un féretro vacío, regresar allí y fingir que eran lo suficientemente adultos para afrontar la pérdida.

Ocho día después Kurapika era un caos emocional y Leorio una máquina de culpa que apenas dormía temiendo ser testigo de un suicidio. Apenas hablaban.

En las cajas estaban todos los escritos del señor Aurie, el pergamino kuruta y algunos objetos que Krista había traído desde su antigua casa, la misma donde ella y Kurapika se conocieron tantos años atrás en medio de una total confusión.

Tomó los libros y los ojeó con rapidez buscando algo que llamara su atención, esos textos se convertían en aquello que lo ataba a sus pérdidas más profundas, le era inevitable llorar pues después de todo, su otro yo había ganado y había desaparecido con Krista. Creía que lo sucedido era muestra suficiente para entender que su destino no estaba escrito junto al de nadie, ya que no había destino para él ¿qué tipo de futuro le espera a quien zafó de la muerte injustamente?

Deambuló por la sala del apartamento por varios minutos cargando uno de los libros en sus manos, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer con ellos, no le servían a nadie más que a él y a Krista, y sin ella perdían el verdadero valor. Claro, podía venderlos y ganar una fortuna, pero no tenía sentido arrebatarlos de su legítimo dueño si ya nadie podría volver a leerlos. Por primera vez se sintió exhausto de ser _él, el superviviente_ , el peso sobre sus hombros era demasiado y creía que con Krista al lado, hija del único hombre que había conocido su tribu para escribir sobre ellos, ya no estaba solo. Sentía que solo con ella podía compartir la pérdida, el dolor, pero también el orgullo de ser _el último._

Mas, Krista no estaba y cada minuto se le hacía increíblemente difícil.

El tazón con avena quedó frío en el velador. Kurapika se dio una ducha helada y se vistió con lentitud luego de empacar los libros, las pequeñas joyas de Krista y el pergamino. No tardó en sentir nuevamente el cuerpo cansado, pero era muy tarde, la decisión ya estaba tomada y estaba seguro que era lo correcto.

Regresaría a casa, atrás en el tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Estado de Arub, Monteck, 4 de abril. 14 años antes_**

Aquella noche se despidió de su hija que lloraba desde la ventana y esperó con la mano en alto hasta que su esposa cerrara las cortinas y quitara a la niña del alféizar para evitar una vez más su encuentro. Sentía que haberle pedido el divorcio era la idea más estúpida que pudo tener, aún más que haberse casado, ahora esa mujer tenía en sus manos su derecho a ver a Krista y ser un padre para ella. Creía que el poco de libertad que había ganado al decir definitivamente _ya no te amo_ no significaba nada al verse lejos de su hija, y quizás para siempre.

Hacían tres meses que no podía hablar con Krista. Tres meses durmiendo con la fotografía de su pequeña abrazada contra el pecho fingiendo que la tenía en verdad. No entendía cómo después de ir y venir, ser una madre negligente y ausente, había podido arrebatársela diciendo que era un mal padre, cesante y poco amoroso, ¿cómo hacerle entender al juez que Krista era una niña feliz, curiosa, que adoraba ir de país en país conociendo y alimentando su imaginación para escribir cuentos? Su corazón era tan grande que aún quería a su madre y la dibujaba como una buena mujer.

Se quedó viendo un rato más la ventana de esa casa que alguna vez compartieron y suspiró cansado, quizás debía aceptar la oferta de su amigo del norte e ir a trabajar para los Paladiknight. Aunque aquellos significara dar por perdida la batalla por Krista.

Caminó distraído hacia la estación de trenes camino al refugio que alquilaba para pasar la noche. Su trabajo como historiador no le alcanzaba para cubrir gastos tan indispensable como un apartamento y había noches en que prefería madrugar caminando, después de todo, un cuarto con una cama a medio hacer y montones de libros ya alrededor no era el mejor de los lugares si su pequeña no estaba con él.

La noche sería larga y el silencio de un lunes de madrugada se lo anunciaba.

Se detuvo, su estómago dolió al oír ruido en los callejones.

En la esquina de enfrente vio a un grupo de tres jóvenes forcejeando con un muchacho de extrañas vestimentas que apenas podía sostenerse en pie pero que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que le quitasen el bolso de viaje que traía. Tanto apreciaba el pequeño bolso que se había acurrucado de bruces dejando a un lado la gran maleta que parecía aún más rentable.

- _¡otori tanea!_

Se detuvo inquieto al oírlo gritar "dejadme en paz" en idioma indígena.

- _otori…_ -insistía entregándose a los golpes y escupitajos

Hamari retrocedió sabiendo que no había mucho por hacer, más temprano que tarde los ladrones se cansaría y huirían con la maleta dejando al pobre muchacho vivo, pero malherido y exhausto sin posibilidades de recuperarse durante la noche a la intemperie. No podía simplemente dejarlo allí.

Se sorprendió de lo joven que era, no tendría más de veinte años y lucía extenuado, como si llevase meses caminando sin rumbo, su ropaje se notaba delicado y fino, mas, estaba sucio y rasgado a causa de los golpes. No pudo reconocer con exactitud el símbolo tatuado en su muñeca izquierda, pero no cabía duda que pertenecía a alguna tribu del sur, quizás del este de Rukuso.

Se acercó temeroso, no quería espantarlo mucho más, y la verdad no eran las ganas de ayudarle lo que lo empujaba a ofrecerle su ayuda, sino las ganas de saber qué hacía aquel hombre tan lejos de su tierra vagando por las noches peligrosas. Era sin duda un motivo para no dejarlo ir con facilidad.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó en su idioma natural queriendo probar si acaso el chico hablaba algo más que su dialecto innato

-sí, sí…-respondió él intentando ponerse de pie. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, lucía pálido y enfermo, pero sus ojos rasgados y amables provocaron cierta ternura en Hamari

-se han llevado tu maleta-sonrió queriendo quitar la abrumadora pesadez del ambiente

-no importa, no había más que provisiones y algunos obsequios

-¿obsequios? ¿para tu familia?

El chico no respondió, parecía preocupado del dolor en su pierna izquierda.

-Hamari Aurie-se presentó tendiéndole la mano-vivo en la próxima cuadra si es que no tienes donde pasar la noche

-no te preocupes, estaré bien

-¿lo estarás?-insistió mirándolo con cierto desdén que hizo fruncir el ceño del chico extranjero

-lo siento, suelo desconfiar de las personas-susurró buscando en su bolsito de viaje una moneda de oro-es todo lo que puedo darte por tu hospedaje

Hamari tomó en sus manos la vieja moneda, auténtica de oro, y sonrió sorprendido por el símbolo kuruta incrustado en él. Jamás creyó estar vivo para sostener entre sus dedos una pieza real de tal valor histórico.

Observó nuevamente al chico y devolvió la moneda a su dueño. El solo hablar con él era paga suficiente.

-¿no la quieres?

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Hamari regresando a su andar hacia el hostal donde vivía-¿no vienes? tengo leche caliente y pan de frutas que te gustará

El kuruta sonrió y caminó a su lado con lentitud ignorando las heridas y magullones.

Fueron despacio hasta el hostal. Hamari le ofreció su espacio, guardó libros y escondió escritos para que su joven invitado estuviese cómodo. Curó sus heridas con la poca maestría que tenía en curaciones, le permitió darse un baño y ocupar su ropa limpia. No podía hacer menos por el chico, un auténtico kuruta no merecía menos y era feliz de dar el cariño que su esposa no le permitía a su hija. No creía en los presentimientos ni en las coincidencias, pero estaba seguro que aquel encuentro no era fortuito, había algo detrás, un significado o señal que la vida le quería enseñar.

Se llamaba Ein, de la familia Kurta, tenía apenas 23 años y andaba por el mundo buscando _algo_ que no quiso revelar. Cargaba en su bolso unas cuantas monedas de su tribu, una libreta, un libro envuelto en papel de regalo y una fotografía que apreciaba mucho más que su vida, era lo que defendía con tanto esmero un par de horas atrás. En ella estaban su esposa y su hijo. Hamari sonrió enternecido al notar la tristeza en el semblante de Ein luego de guardar la fotografía, le dolía estar tan lejos.

-es su regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Ein acomodando la envoltura del libro-hoy cumplió cinco y le prometí que regresaría antes

-¿y por qué no has vuelto?-se cuestionó Hamari buscando entre sus hojas un mapa de Monteck

Ein suspiró cansado y se echó de espaldas sobre la cama.

-porque aún no encuentro lo que prometí: un médico

-¿médico? ¿para tu hijo?-preguntó preocupado

-es para su amigo, sufrió un accidente y no hay entre nosotros alguien que pueda hacerse cargo, ¿qué escribes?-inquirió con cierto temor

-¿te molesta que tome notas? sé que son muy reservados con su cultura-agregó en son de disculpa-lo siento

Ein guardó silencio un momento y aceptó el mapa que Hamari le ofreció.

-Hama

-¿estás disgustado? no escribiré si no me das tu permiso-insistió Hamari temeroso de haberlo ofendido

-¿qué es lo que hace un historiador?

Hamari lo observó confundido, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió su inquietud.

-bueno, algunos se dedican a las ciencias sociales, otros como yo, nos dedicamos a escribir la historia de los pueblos, para que no queden en el olvido

-¿el olvido?

-pues claro, ¿conoces la tribu Sumi?

-un poco

-eres uno de los afortunados, si no fuese por el libro que escribió un viejo historiador, nadie sabría siquiera que existieron

-que tristeza-susurró realmente apenado-¿crees que nos pase a nosotros?

-puede ser-reconoció sin poder verle a la cara-¿estás preocupado?

-no quiero que quedemos en el olvido, Hama. No quiero que mi hijo quede en el olvido

-entiendo-sonrió cabizbajo-quieres que sea libre, y le compras libros de muy lejos para que conozca que el límite no es Rukuso ¿verdad?

Ein nuevamente guardó silencio.

-simplemente no quiero encadenarlo a un futuro que no lo hará feliz. Este mundo es gigantesco y hermoso, quiero que lo conozca, aunque su carácter es tempestuoso y no sé si podría convivir con las personas de este lado del mundo

-es solo un niño, ya aprenderá a comportarse. Mi hija a veces es irrespetuosa y grita, luego recuerdo que nunca más volverá a ser una niña-sonrió con los ojitos menguados en melancolía-deberías descansar-agregó al notar que el chico había caído en una nube de confusión y dolor, como si estuviese a punto de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Hamari no dejaba de creer que era demasiado jóven.

* * *

 ** _Bosque Kuruta, Rukuso. 13 años atrás._**

-hola jovencito ¿cómo te llamas?

-no debo decirle mi nombre si no pertenece a la tribu

-que admirable entereza ¿cuántos años tienes? creo que mi hija tiene tu edad-sonrió el hombre de amplia sonrisa que solo por el tono de piel delataba ser un extranjero. Estaba quedando calvo y llevaba unos redondos y gruesos lentes para leer que a Kurapika le hicieron gracia, pero no le entregaba confianza.

La verdad, no confiaba en nadie que viniera de la frontera hacia afuera.

No entendía por qué su padre invitaba a un extraño a comer con ellos, y aunque estaba sorprendido que el hombre calvo de anteojos manejara a la perfección su idioma, no lograba dar con la razón que motivaba a su familia a un acto tan extraño que solo generaría desconfianza en el resto de la tribu.

Sin embargo, ese fue el primer y último día que Kurapika habló con él. Tenía solo cinco años y corretear en el bosque era una tarea más sencilla y entretenida que sentarse a oír conversaciones aburridas de su padre, el calvo y el abuelo.

Hamari era su nombre y Ein Kurta parecía haberse convertido en su mejor amigo. Llegaron un quinto día del mes lunar y el invitado de Ein no se veía dispuesto a dejar con prontitud el lugar. Desde el primer día anduvo de un lado para el otro dibujando en su libreta todo lo que veía, lo acompañaba el jefe de la familia Kurta y le ayudaba a descifrar los símbolos que Hamari no entendía por completo. Era un intruso, y el resto de kurutas no estaban muy conformes con su llegada.

Mirani, la esposa de Ein y madre de su único hijo, no hablaba respecto al tema. Ninguna de las otras mujeres podía aseverar si acaso estaba enfadada o de acuerdo con las decisiones de su esposo, aunque no era de extrañar, Mirani era conocida entre las chicas por ser una madre abnegada y acompañar a su hijo día y noche, le enseñaba todo lo que debía aprender para convertirse en un adulto honorable y no daba opiniones respecto al manejo de las políticas que Ein hacía con su padre.

-para eso están las mujeres del parlamento-decía siempre volviendo a concentrarse en el único deber que se había propuesto a sus 25 años: hacer de Kurapika el mejor hombre que Rukuso conociera. Un digno heredero de Kari.

Ein era dos años menor que su esposa y desde siempre quiso casarse con ella, como una jugada del destino, la madre de Mirani ayudó a la suya a parir y vivieron juntos desde niños, aunque jamás le había oído decir que sentía lo mismo por él. Era innegable que se amaban, pero quizás no del modo que debían. Su padre, el abuelo de todos por ser el líder de la tribu, era el encargado de llevar a cabo las ceremonias, hablar con los extraños que se perdían y tratar con el comercio exterior para abastecer el modesto trozo de bosque que ocupaban. Era serio y poco flexible. Crió a Ein de la forma más severa posible, quiso evitar que el próximo líder de la tribu fuese tan condescendiente y amigo del mundo exterior como lo había sido el antiguo líder y que acabó provocando la emigración de algunas familias hacia otros lugares. Nunca era suficiente estricticidad cuando se trataba de evitar el contacto con el resto del mundo y la llegada de Hamari a la casa de los Kurta era prueba irrefutable que los esfuerzos del abuelo fueron en vano.

A cambio de sus servicios como historiador, Ein había prometido a su nuevo amigo enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre la historia de su tribu, educarlo en su cultura y pagarle con quinientas monedas de oro, cada una evaluada en más de un millón de zenis, con el único fin de cerciorarse que su apellido, su hijo y sus hermanos no quedarían en el olvido. Hamari había aceptado luego que el kuruta lo convenciera de empeñar las monedas a cambio de dinero, así podría comprar una nueva casa y pelear la custodia de su hija sin dejar de escribir los libros que Ein le había pedido como trabajo personal.

Era una promesa, una promesa de padre a padre. Ambos no buscaban más que un futuro estable y amable para sus hijos.

* * *

 ** _16 de noviembre, actualidad. Monteck._**

" _Hoy es siete del segundo mes lunar del año y debo abandonar la casa de mi querido amigo. Han sido los cuatro meses más enriquecedores de mi vida, siento tanto dolor al despedirme que me nace el deseo de quedarme para siempre junto a Ein y su familia. Mirani es tan amable con nosotros y tan admirablemente fuerte que creo no haber conocido una mujer así en todos estos 43 años de vida que llevo. Hoy comenzó a educar a su hijo en el arte de la espada ¡daba mucho miedo verla blandir aquella arma como si fuese una varita de juguete! debo reconocer que esperaba ver a Ein hacerse cargo de ello, aunque en esta tribu es todo tan relativo y circunstancial que es difícil establecer roles tan específicos de género._

 _Antes de partir traje de regalo para el hijo de Ein algunos libros de ciencias y astronomía que seguro disfrutará cuando Ein se digne a dárselos, los tiene apilados en el sótano esperando un día que aún no me dice. Bueno, ni los mejores amigos se dicen todos los secretos._

 _Espero poder regresar para el día que el pequeño cumpla su mayoría de edad, quiero verlo luciendo el traje que Mirani tiene planeado tejer para él y aceptar el título que Ein rechazó. Ruego a dios, si es que existe, que aquel presentimiento del abuelo, las pesadillas de Mirani y el dolor en el pecho que me da cada vez que lo miro a los ojos sea solo una mala jugada del destino; que la vida de este niño esté llena de alegrías y honor. Es todo lo que merece._

 _Tomaré la mitad de estas monedas e iré en busca de mi hija._

 _Krista tiene ya 7 años._

 _Hamari Aurie, 09:14 am. Diez de agosto, calendario mundial."_

Cerró el diario. La última hoja estaba escrita con mucho esmero, su padre había demorado en encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarse, aunque solo ella era capaz de notarlo. Conocía a la perfección la letra de su padre, reconocía cada una de las plumas que aún estaban en el taller hundidas bajo esa capa infinita de polvo y podía verlo escribiendo, traduciendo y dibujando con pasión cada hoja de los libros que había escrito para _él._ Él, de quien ahora sabía el nombre, el hombre que le permitió ganar su custodia a Hamari y devolverle la felicidad; quien le dio aquellas monedas, la diadema y el anillo de infinito valor que su padre jamás tuvo el valor que empeñar o vender a cambio de más dinero del necesario.

Su corazón se rompió en pedazos al encontrar en el bolsillo de la portada una foto que debía tener más de una década. Su padre se veía joven, lleno de júbilo, sonriente y luciendo los anteojos redondos que amaba, parecía el mejor día de su vida al lado de un muchacho que podría ser su hijo, de cabello castaño y corto que sonreía amablemente bajo su abrazo. No podía soportarlo.

Caminó inquieta hacia el interior de la casa y buscó refugio entre las viejas paredes de su hogar, ya nada tenía el mismo valor o sentido de antes, todo le recordaba a aquellos años de su vida en que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, que pescaba a manos desnudas en el río junto a Leorio mientras Hamari estaba en Rukuso y su única preocupación era regresar a casa con papá.

Ahora, 13 años después, estaba sucia, cansada y no quería volver a dormir en medio de tantos recuerdos y lagunas mentales que lenta y dolorosamente se iban llenando. Estaba agotada, de pronto su vida no estaba en sus manos, no era capaz de decir qué decisión tomar o qué camino elegir ¿volver al hospital y hacer como que nada pasó? ¿volver a Arub y esperar a Leorio para armar su consulta? ¿seguir los pasos de su padre, publicar los libros y dedicarse a los cuentos infantiles? ¿regresar a la gran ciudad y decirle a Kurapika que estaba viva, que intentaba entender cómo era posible amarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo pero que creía conocerlo mejor que a sí misma?

Encendió las luces al fin, necia en afrontar toda una vida de recuerdos y suspiró nerviosa observando los viejos sillones. Supo que tenía hambre y sed, sus manos temblaban y nuevamente su cuerpo se envolvía en aquella luz que venía desde adentro y que no podía controlar ante la vulnerabilidad.

Absorta en la magia de sus poros dio un respingo al oír los ruidos en el patio, los vidrios de la ventana del taller estaban rotas y su corazón se angustió temeroso.

Corrió hacia afuera y esperó.

No. No era el niño que había huido herido dejando a Hamari agonizando tras él.

No. No era el niño vestido con ropajes extraños y mirada llorosa viéndola a los ojos.

No. No era el niño temeroso a punto de morir oculto en su memoria por tantos años.

Era Kurapika, y la miraba desde lejos, como si fuese un fantasma.

-¡...tonta!-fue lo primero que dijo tirando al suelo el bolso que traía

Cayó de rodillas ante ella, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, lloraba y maldecía. Golpeó el suelo con los nudillos, no dejaba de maldecir y lastimarse como si acabase de matar a su propia madre. No lo entendía.

-¡basta!

-¡eres una tonta! ¡creí que estabas muerta! ¡me lo creí como un imbécil! ¡Krista!

Kurapika se levantó jadeando y se acercó a ella amenazándola con la mirada. Estaba herido.

Pero ella solo sonrió, como si verlo fuese todo lo que estaba esperando; no dejó de mirarlo con emoción, esperando su abrazo en el mismo lugar donde se vieron por primera vez antes que la vida les diera una mala jugada. Toda duda se disipó al oírlo llorar en su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza y susurrando su nombre con desesperación.

Al mirarse, definitivamente no habían pasado los años, los olvidos ni las millas de distancia. Krista solo quería verlo, sonreír como una estúpida y sostener su rostro húmedo entre sus manos.

Quería curarlo para siempre, ser el hogar que Hamari había prometido para él y resolver la frialdad de su corazón. .

-...te...amo...

* * *

 _ **Hooolaaaa! Sé que tardé meses, sí, no sabía cómo continuar! lo siento mucho!**_

 _ **AAAAHHH! se viene el beso más esperado por latinoamerica unida! pero... ¿qué pasará después? ¿un beso de despedida? ¿un nuevo comienzo? ¿Krista lo convencerá de quedarse a su lado? o.o**_

 _ **Pronto lo sabremos! gracias mis amores por la espera y besos desde Chile! 3**_

 _ **Lo he subido muy rápido, si notan algún error no duden en escribirme!**_


End file.
